Resurrect
by themadshee
Summary: A new beta, which means an updated pack. Now sucked into the Resurrections period, the whole pack sees a new trademark in supernatural history. Who is that girl that Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale, and all others try to hide their own "monsters" in front of? Season 4 spin-off!
1. Prologue

**A/N- bear with me please. I'm not good with third person narrations, nor am I good at blending this story with the actual episodes. all original teen wolf characters are not mine, except the ones I add in myself. other than that, enjoy this story! I pray that I actually finish this story.**

© 2014 All Rights Reserved

**_Prologue_**:

Beacon Hills High School has stood for several decades. It was bulletproof for passing through the multiple rumors spread around about tragic events and death that have occurred in that location. But, little did the actual world know that those were true.

For example, the death of Paige Hale. Other deaths, such as the death of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, have occurred elsewhere, but many people think or say that they lead up to something that involved Beacon Hills High. Same with the tragic death of Audrey Lancaster, who died anonymously with an arrow struck through her heart. No one knew who shot it nor why she was a target in the first place. Then, there was Amber Searcy, who apparently died of a tragic suicide at the age of thirteen. Lastly, there was the death of Jance Thorne. His death was just taken last year before December. Media shares that he had died in the same area as the deaths of the Tate family, but tells that he was actually eaten alive by a coyote.

Several years, all of their deaths still remained a mystery— a current history. Currently, we add Allison Argent to the list.

Now, Scott McCall's prerogative was to make sure no one from Beacon Hills High dies, and he wasn't alone. There was Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, and Kira Yukimura. Together, they were a pack.

Of course, he had other resources, like Derek and Peter Hale, Chris Argent, and also Dr. Alan Deaton (who prefers to be called "the veterinarian). With them on his side, he is fully equipped and prepared for anything that comes up.

But for now, all their main tasks was to focus on their old lives, as if what happened in the past years never happened. The werewolves, the banshees, coyotes, nogitsunes, kitsunes. . . They never happened.

_Freshmen_, they saw. That was all they recognized out of everyone else in the sea of the student body.

Maybe it was the way they presented themselves. Their looks gives them so much emphasis it was like looking at a whole generation of television shows. Yet, they all acted like freshmen— crazy and reckless, yet excited and scared.

On the first day of school, no one was from Scott's pack was present. They were all too busy in Mexico, looking for missing Derek. Finding him, he was young with a newly polished Kate Argent. Changing them both back to their rightful ages wasn't easy. Now, they resulted in a normal Derek (good thing) and a missing Kate (bad thing). Her disappearance still loomed in the air.

Definitely, she is still out there. And not just by herself.

To her, this year was what she would call, "The Resurrections period."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

"I don't think I'm ready." Audrey stated. Her voice was quiet, yet her words were so forceful. She really wasn't ready to mess up again at school.

"Don't be such a prissy, Sis. You're gonna be fine!" Amber said from the backseat as she crossed her legs and arms, gazing at the window. She didn't understand. Amber wasn't there when she walked into the wrong classrooms. She wasn't there when she bumped into many people in the halls. She wasn't there when she was having a panic attack so she ran to the restroom. The only voice that Audrey could find was her own in nature. She was always outdoors when she had her lunch break. The silence, that still held a little sound, kept her at ease.

"Sweetie, you just need to learn to adapt," Kate said without sparing a glance at her. Although, Audrey didn't mind. It was better for her to focus on the road than to risk her and her sister in danger, "Trust me, after a few weeks, you'll be fine."

In a way, Audrey did find that true. She did make a few friends, but she knew them from outside of school already. There was Violet and Garrett, who were dating each other. And then there was Mason, who was gay. But she accepted him anyway. More importantly, she had her boyfriend, Jance Trisco. He always tried to help her, but sometimes, she felt that she needed to survive on her own.

Kate pulled up and grinned at me, reassuringly. She laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "You'll do great. Now go kick some ass."

Audrey smiled and waved to her a goodbye, descending with Amber. Stopping by the sign that engraved the school's name, Amber grinned at me. She and Kate were so alike. Her looking up to Kate paid off after so many years.

"Have a good day, Sis." She hugged me. After that, we parted our ways.

**_Scott McCall_**

Liam Dunbar was what everyone was saying the moment I entered through the double doors. Supposedly, he was the school's new bad boy after Jackson Whittemore.

"Can we not talk about Jackson this year?" Lydia groaned.

"Sorry. . ." Everyone muttered. Lydia huffed in exasperation.

"I can't look at anything the same." Kira said as she clutched onto the straps of her backpack.

"I know," Scott said, "Me neither."

The bell rang, signaling just eight minutes to get to class. Scott huddled everyone into a small circle, whispering out today's plan, "Okay, if any one of us sees Kate, even if it's just suspicion, contact me, or Stiles, or anybody in a distance. Derek and Peter are making a plan, too."

"And if we don't?" Malia asks.

"Then, it's like a normal day of school."

Malia paused to look at her surroundings. She gulped, "My school looks nothing like this. It was completely different from this."

Stiles wrapped his arms around her, radiating his warmth onto her. "I promise you that I'll make sure you'll get through today. Okay? You can do this."

Malia nodded and rolled her eyes.

"So we're clear?" Scott asked.

"Clear." Everyone said individually. Scott nodded before they parted their ways. Another day of high school, another day being. . . a teen. A normal teen. What _was_ normal?

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Meanwhile, Audrey was lost. Again. She groaned as she looked at her schedule once more. Her eyes widened. Wrong building. She was supposed to be in the East wing by now. She slapped herself in the forehead before turning around to find her way.

But, life made her hit something as hard as a wall.

She fell on the ground, taking a few seconds to regain her consciousness. She then gasped. It was a guy. He groaned as he stood up back on his own. Then, he scowled at her.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, "Hit me again and I'll–"

"Whoa, wait! Hold up a second there, Liam. She's just a girl." Jance said as he came between the two.

Liam looked at both her and him, before sighing and taking a deep breath. He calmed down and relaxed his shoulders. Yet, he still kept his grudge. Bitch.

"Just watch where you're going next time." He said before walking away.

Jance turned to his now-disappointed girlfriend. He frowned, "What?"

"You didn't have to do that for me," she said, "I could've handled him by myself."

He shook his head, "Audrey, he has anger issues. Literally. He was going to explode at you, and maybe even hit you in the face."

Audrey tensed a little but shrugged off the best she could. She could still handle him even if he had a mental disorder. Heck, if she can handle Violet when she was in a fit, then she can probably handle Liam, too.

The bell suddenly rang, killing her mood even more. Jance chuckled, "You're supposed to be in the East Wing?"

She nodded.

Jance extended his arm to her, "Come on. I have the same class as you. If we make it in five minutes, I bet the teacher won't notice we're late."

And they ran.

**_Scott McCall_**

Later on, Scott and Stiles were out in the halls, heading for their same old locker room. Multiple memories washed over them as they entered the wreaking sauna. There, they saw Liam with Garrett and Jance.

"There's Liam." Stiles whispered to Scott, pointing at him from afar. After watching him as goalie, he looked immune to anything that came his way. He didn't miss a single shot.

"You think he could be something?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied, "If he was a werewolf, then I would've caught a scent by now. Right now, he seems pretty human to me."

Stiles groaned and stared at Liam for a minute or two. He was trying to figure out how he was so. . . good at lacrosse. Or maybe he was just that good. Maybe it ran in his family. But then again, for someone _that_ young, no one can beat a record like that.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

"So, you are thinking of getting the position for team captain?" Jance asked as he changed his shirt.

"Probably," Liam shrugged, "I hope so. I'll make it so."

Right now, nothing was more important than Liam getting the position as captain. That would gain him a rep of first freshmen to be an actual leader, it would probably get him girls. But more importantly, it would make up to his parents for bashing his teacher's car. He wanted his parents to be proud of him once again.

"Nice man. Good luck!" Garrett said, giving Liam a high-five, "After pre-practice, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Everyone began filing outside for practice. From Liam's view, no one was that great. They all missed at least once, especially those two juniors. Supposedly, one of them was actually their team captain last year. Supposedly. Is _that_ why this team lost last year at championships?

Liam never stopped working, even during break. He still did push ups, sit ups, anything to keep himself in shape. Then, something caught his eye in the benches.

He turned to Jance, "Hey, it's that stupid girl there again."

"Stupid?" Jance asked, "She just bumped into you by accident. She was lost. _And_, she was sorry."

"Whatever." Liam shrugged before taking his lacrosse stick and heading back into the field. The girl just looked away.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey never thought she'd see Liam again, especially with Jance. Although, she was pretty impressed by his skills of lacrosse, but that didn't change the fact that he was an inconsiderate bastard. She rolled her eyes at the memory from this morning.

Throughout the middle of tryouts, two girls sat in front of Audrey, slightly blocking her view. Thus, she moved to a different spot not far from them. Something then made her squeak a gasp in her throat.

Liam was looking at her. Actually looking at her. Not just a glance, but for at least a minute or so. You could say he was staring at her, but not for long.

It was weird though. He just stared. He didn't spare a smile, not even a frown. He was just looking at her, as if he was trying to read her. Audrey couldn't take his piercing gaze anymore. She looked away.

Looking back again, she saw Jance waving at her. She smiled and waved back. _Bless his niceness_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**_Liam Dunbar_**

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Scott said as he held onto Liam's weight, "Start the car now, Stiles!"

"Okay! Okay." Stiles exclaimed as he jammed the keys into the ignition.

_It's my fault,_ Scott thought throughout the whole ride, _He's just a freshman. I should've taken him easily._

Liam wanted to go home. He felt he didn't need this. He thought he was going to heal on his own. _It was just a small sprain_, he kept telling himself, _It will heal by the next two days_. Suddenly, pain shot up his leg and he cringed. It wasn't going to heal any time sooner.

Once again, Liam felt like a disappointment. He felt like a shame to his parents, even though his dad wasn't his biological father. He then sighed as he realized he was going to see him at the hospital. If only he wasn't a goddamn doctor. . .

**_Audrey Mendler_**

After tryouts, Audrey had to go home with Kate and Amber. Before that, she had the chance to see Jance. Once she saw him, she ran into his arms, saying, "You did great!"

Jance smiled, "Thanks, babe. Do you need a lift home?"

Audrey shook her head. Right on cue, Kate drove up the curb and rolled down her window. There, she revealed her same cheshire cat smile with her sunglasses on. She waved at Jance, "Hey, Jance!"

"Hi, Kate," he waved back, "How are you?"

"Doing great, sweetheart. Do you need a ride home? Stay for dinner with us tonight."

I looked at Jance and gave him a pleading look. He tilted his head in thought, but shook it off.

"I don't know," he said, "I have to go to the hospital later to see my friend. I have to tell him some news for lacrosse. He fell and broke his ankle."

"Liam?" Audrey piped up.

Jance turned to her and cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, him. Do you want to go?"

Audrey didn't really know why she had said his name in the first place. She didn't even _like_ the guy. Like Jance said, he had issues, and he always looked like he had murdered a child and ate it alive. But, he still managed to have good looks. Not like she was crushing on him.

She shrugged and looked at Kate, who was just grinning like any parent should. Not that she was her mother or anything, but more like an aunt. Amber and Audrey treated her like family, and Kate treated them as her own children. In a way, she did replace their mother, who was long gone years ago.

"Just come with us, Jance," Kate said, "When you need to go, I'll take you both to the hospital to see your friend. Now hurry up, the spaghetti's getting cold!"

Just then, Jance's phone rang off. He sighed and said, "I guess that means my dad is picking me up. Thanks, Kate, but next time! Audrey, you still want to go to the hospital with me later on?"

Audrey nodded. She actually felt some sympathy for Liam. She didn't exactly care for him, but she at least felt sorry. She walked to the car and closed the door. They then began to go home.

"You know, I'm kind of glad Jance said no." Kate spoke.

Audrey's eyebrows rose. She thought Kate liked Jance. She was always pleased to have him around and always treated him like a son. He wasn't just Audrey's boyfriend, but he was her childhood best friend. And, they tend to keep it at at least that point in their relationship.

"Why?" She asked.

They arrived home and Kate leaned in, whispering to her, "Because maybe later after dinner, before you go to the hospital, I could teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow."

Audrey was surprised. To shoot a bow and arrow? She immediately felt like Katniss Everdeen at the thought of it. She smiled, "Okay."

Kate smiled as they both got out of the car. To Kate, she thinks that she could finally tell Audrey who she really was. A text got sent to her phone and she looked at it privately.

THE BENEFACTOR: _has the late flower finally bloomed?_

**_Derek Hale_**

It was Braeden's mission to look for Kate. She was hired by Derek and Peter Hale to look for her and take back the bearer bonds that she had stolen from their family's safe. They may have had to pay a little too much, but it was worth it. She actually knew where she was going.

"I've found some clues that she still is in Beacon Hills," she said, "But she's not the same Kate Argent that was the aunt of Allison. Supposedly, she is now an aunt to another kid."

"Another kid?" Derek asked, "As in someone else related to Allison?"

Braeden shook her head, "Not even close."

They kept walking down the side of the road that was at the edge of the woods and close to the center of Beacon Hills. Derek was still confused. It was already confusing enough that she was alive again and she morphed him into his teen years. _When he trusted her._

"How did you even find her in the first place?" He asked.

"It was easy," Braeden shrugged, "I spotted her driving two kids to Beacon Hills High School. Those are her nieces. One of them is a freshman and the other girl is in Scott and Stiles' class. I got the chance to place a tracker under the bumper of her car."

Braeden then stopped in front of a red car. She moved to the back and pointed at the small tracker that was still beeping a small dim red light. This was Kate's car.

"Where's Kate then?" Derek asked, getting more anxious by the minute.

"Calm down," Braeden groaned. She looked at the ground and spotted footprints on the dirty ground of the woods. They must've been Kate's and one of her niece's, "This way."

The two followed the prints that led anonymously to the middle, just in the area of Derek's old burned house.

Then, Derek stopped, holding Braeden back. She shot him a confused look before looking ahead of her. It was Kate and a girl with a bow and arrow. But it wasn't just any girl.

"Audrey?" He breathed.

The memories began to flood through his mind, leading him back to his teen years after Paige had died. To Derek, Audrey was another Paige— someone who was always curious, yet continued to be shy around everyone. But then again, she was very observant. A flashback came back to his mind.

_"Hey, are you okay?" _

_Derek's head peeked up from his arms he saw a girl sitting across him at the lunch tables. She was new and she had no clue who she was talking to. He bet she didn't know how to make friends._

_"Yeah." He deadpanned, "Now leave me alone."_

_It was another day that he and young Kate had another typical boyfriend-girlfriend fight. This time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on with the relationship. Kate never knew how to make decisions. _

_The girl frowned, "If you're fine, then you shouldn't be alone."_

_Derek shot her a glare, "Who are you?"_

_She stuck her hand out, "I'm Audrey."_

_Derek rolled his eyes, "Last name, dummy." He pulled on that playboy smirk._

_"Lancaster." She replied._

Derek shook his head out of it. The main question that stuck up was, how did she ever come back to life? Was she just like Kate? Does she even remember her killer? Derek watched as she tried to shoot an arrow.

"You know this little girl?" Braeden asked.

He nodded. He _knew_ her as if she was his wife. He took a view at her features. She was still a young beauty like before. But how was she still young? How was she still looking like the same peachy girl from before?

Suddenly, an arrow shot just above his head, merely missing an inch of his spiky hair.

_Yep_, he thought, _definitely the same Audrey_.

His eyes looked at the weapon above him. He took out the arrow of the tree, trailing his view back to Audrey. She was looking back at him with the same horrified look— wide eyed and scared.

Kate was looking at him too. He leaned toward Audrey and whispered, "Take a break. I'm going to get some water." With that she fled.

Braeden said, "I'm going to follow her. Take care of her, will ya?"

Derek nodded, stepping toward Audrey slowly. He stuck out the arrow. "This is yours?"

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey was bad at archery, but she didn't think she would mess up _this_ badly. Once she shot an arrow, it bounced off a branch and flew straight toward another tree, above a man's head. His actual head!

_Great, messing up in front of another attractive guy_, she thought to herself with a mental slap in the face.

He handed her the arrow gently. In return, Audrey grinned sheepishly. Why was he there in the first place anyway? "Thanks." She squeaked.

The guy smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. Audrey practically melted at his feet.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Audrey hesitated for a minute. Should she say her real name? Heck, why not. It's not like he is going to do anything with her anyway, "Audrey."

The guy breathed a laugh, fog puffing out of his mouth, "Last name, too dummy."

For a minute, Audrey felt a wave of de ja vu. It was like she had heard those words before.

"Mendler." She replied.

**A/N- I am so bad in third person point of view. I'm probably going back to the first person (or is it second?) so please forgive me for the change of narration in the story. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**Liam Dunbar**_

Liam sighed as he took another good look at his ankle. He tried to prevent himself from throwing an object around the room with his dad just across the hall. After speaking to him, he felt a little relieved.

"Play smart, not hard." He said.

Liam was glad his dad didn't take another blow at him. He wouldn't stand to be yelled at with a fractured limb. His dad added, "You have a few visitors, by the way. It's Jance and. . . Do you have a girlfriend?"

Liam's eyebrows furrowed, "What girlfriend?"

"There's a girl outside," his dad explained, "Her name claims to be Audrey Mendler."

Liam rolled his eyes at the girl's name. _Why was she here? _He told his dad, "No, she's just. . . A friend."

His dad chuckled, flipping through papers on his clipboard, "Alright then. They'll be here in just a sec."

And, he was right. In came Jance and Audrey, with small smiles on their faces. He didn't want any visitors. He didn't want _anybody_ to see him like this.

"Hey, man." Jance said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Was all Liam could say back. His face held no emotion, he just kept looking forward with a blank expression washed over his face.

"You made the team," Jance said, "And you at least made co-captain."

Liam perked up at that. Being co-captain wasn't that bad! Maybe next year he can finally get the position he truly wanted.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Liam looked behind her to take a look at Audrey. Right now, she looked fragile, and slightly pale. She looked at anywhere but at him. Was Liam _that_ scary to her? "Hey, Audrey." Liam said softly.

Audrey looked up and for a minute, their eyes locked on each other's. It was like they were both trying to read through each other. She was wondering why Liam ever said that in the first place. But, Liam didn't even know why himself. Sympathy?

"Hey." She murmured.

There was nothing but awkward tension in the room. Jance couldn't stand it. He spoke up, "I'm just going to get something to eat in the cafeteria. Audrey, I'll get you something."

"But, wait–" Jance had already walked out the door. Audrey sighed and just sat on a chair that was far enough from Liam. She smiled sorrowfully, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Just a little."

Audrey nodded and looked away. It made Liam feel pique. Why couldn't she just look at him for more than just a minute? He's not a monster.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you in the hallway today." Liam said, "It was totally uncalled for, and I. . . I'm sorry."

The corners of her lips twitched upward a little as she heard those words. Was it that easy? She said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you in the first place. I tend to mess up a lot."

Liam scoffed, "Well, you didn't decide to be cocky and go up against two juniors."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Well, you didn't shoot an arrow that almost struck a man."

Liam's eyebrows rose. He laughed and clutched his stomach. "Seriously?" He asked.

Audrey nodded, looking down at the slightly embarrassing memory. At least he was nice. He introduced himself as Derek Hale. For some reason, she felt as if she had heard that name before. Maybe he was famous?

"So, what are we now?" Audrey asked, "Enemies or friends?"

"You considered me an enemy?" Liam asked, surprised.

She shrugged, "Kind of. You are pretty intimidating."

He scratched the back of his head and grimaced, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Audrey chuckled as she took Liam's hand in her own. She sent a soft grin, "To me, I think we're on the okay's for now."

"The _okay's_?"

"We're okay with each other."

Liam nodded.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

After a few minutes, Jance returned with a bagel and cream cheese for Audrey. She gladly took it and nibbled on it while the two guys talked. Once she finished it, she stood up and went to find a trash can in the hall.

Surprisingly, the hall wasn't rowdy like when they first got here. It was more silent. _Too_ silent. Audrey shrugged it off and went to the admissions desk to find a trash can nearby.

Suddenly, she was pulled to a wall. With her mouth covered, her scream out muffled. No one came out to help her.

The figure moved to face her. It was a man, a bald one, too. He didn't even have a mouth. He was hairless and had a metal tool stubbed in his neck. Audrey felt small compared to him. Tears silently spilled down her cheeks.

However, the mysterious man didn't really do anything. He just caressed her face and placed his finger up to where his mouth should be. He signaled her to stay quiet. Then, a voice from his wrist spoke up in a monotonous tone, "Don't tell anybody this."

The longer Audrey didn't respond, the tighter he held her at her sides. She whimpered and nodded furiously, hoping he would leave already. And, he did. He just walked away and turned at a corner. He was no longer in her sight.

Just then, Jance came out, looking down at his phone. He glanced up at me and took my arm. He whispered, hurriedly, "We have to go."

Soon, he began dragging me toward the elevator. _Why were we leaving so soon?_ She thought.

"Wait, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Liam!" Audrey said. The elevator door opened.

"He went to sleep already." Jance just said before typing on his phone. This was unusual of him. But, she shrugged it off. If he says Liam is asleep, then she must believe him.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Audrey and Jance just left because of an emergency call. Or at least that's what Liam thought it was. Not even Scott nor Stiles came to check up on him. _Idiots_.

Suddenly, he heard a noise outside.

"That's weird." Liam mumbled. For the first time, he realized that was the only noise he heard in the hallway in hours. Maybe everyone was already asleep? Liam checked the clock. Only 8:00 pm. That's not very early?

He stood up, walking to the front of his door without bothering to grab his pair of crutches. "Hey!" He called out, "Did anyone else hear that?"

Nothing.

That was, until a boy came out of nowhere, smothered in blood. Liam panicked. He tried to limp his way back to his bed, but the guy grabbed him by his sides. He dragged Liam up the stairways, leading to the roof of the hospital. Liam's panicking rose even more. Thankfully, there was finally someone there to save him.

"Don't!" He heard Scott exclaim, "You don't need to do this! Whatever you are. . . We can help you."

The bloody guy refused, still craning Liam tight by his neck, "Y-You can't."

"Let me help you." Scott insisted firmly. He looked different. Definitely hairier.

"We don't need help!" The guy yelled, "We need food!"

Liam finally loosened his grip and tried to set himself free. The two guys wrestled for possession of who's blood will be who's. Scott was there to help. He soared onto the platform, but only to have Sean push Liam off to struggle at the edge of the building. He tried to keep his grip on the ledge tightly.

Scott held onto Liam, trying to lift him back up, but the guy tried to pull Scott back. It didn't matter who the wendigo got to eat. As long as they contained human flesh, he was satisfied.

"I can't hold on!" Liam screamed. _This was it_. This is what karma had to tell him that life was a bitch. He thought that his death was now the only way to repay for all the mistakes he has made from beginning to today.

His fingers began to slip away. At the last touch, he didn't expect what was to happen next. Scott bit him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**_Liam Dunbar_**

It had been a day since Liam had been strapped and trapped by Scott and Stiles. He was thankful that he managed to escape, but now, he felt a little regret. His body was full of energy and he was hearing things that he knew no one else can hear. His sight became even more clearer than before. He felt like Superman going through his super powers (**A/N: the irony in this sentence**). Did he have super powers?

Even now, he couldn't stop running all the way to school.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Kate was gone. She was apparently at work, so it was Amber's turn to drive to school. _God, please keep me alive_, Audrey thought. It wasn't that she was bad at driving, but she can be a little reckless at times.

"So, who did you guys see last night?" Amber asked.

"Just Jance's friend," Audrey replied, "His name is Liam."

Amber nodded, stopping at a red light. She then asked, "Did anything. . . happen while you were there?"

Audrey paused in thought. _Should she tell her?_ What would happen if she did? She then thought it was better not to say anything. Instead, she shrugged, "Nope. Just talked while eating a bagel."

Amber gave her a look, where she knew she didn't believe her, but just let it go. She parked in the parking lot and they both went to their usual spot before parting ways.

She told Audrey, "Hey, I'm your older sister. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Audrey nodded, but she was still unsure how she could handle her knowing there was a mouthless man that touched her in the cheek. How would she even respond? The two girls parted their ways, and as usual, Audrey had bumped into something.

Expecting to hit the floor, she was saved into muscular arms. She looked up and saw Liam, who was breathless and panting. Her eyebrow rose, "Liam?"

He lifted her back to a standing position before letting go of her sides, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't s-see you there. . ." He was practically wheezing by now.

"Liam, are you okay?" Audrey asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered and placed his hands on his knees, regaining his breath.

"I have to go." Was all he said before fleeing.

He left Audrey confused, but she knew it was best not to get into personal detail if he didn't want to. Just then, she is pulled by Violet. She smiled, "Hey!"

"Hey!" Audrey greeted back, "Hey, Garrett."

Garrett flashed his famous gigawatt smile. Boy, if Violet wasn't dating him before, then she would've replaced his old single rep. But then again, she had Jance, who was going to meet up with her to walk to their first class– algebra 2.

"It feels like we haven't talked in forever," Violet said, "Where have you been? Lying in the dirt for the past ten years?"

"More like lying in my own coffin!" Audrey retorted, "I still can't find my way around this place except when I'm with Jance."

"Oh come on, little sunflower. I'm sure you'll get used to it after a week or so." Garrett said, ruffling my hair. Audrey laughed until they accidentally bumped into a junior. It was Scott McCall, the guy who fractured Liam's ankle.

"Oh, sorry." Violet said, sheepishly.

Scott shrugged, "It's fine." He then looked away, but didn't move. We walked to our first class, ignoring him. Violet and Garrett exchanged a look a couple of times in the hallways, like telepathy. But, it wasn't out of love. More like curiosity.

"Doesn't he have a class to go to?" Audrey commented as she opened her locker. She exchanged her books for her first few classes of the day.

"Beats me," Violet shrugged, "It's like he is watching something."

"Maybe somebody." Garrett said. They exchanged that same look once again.

"I'll see you guys at break." Audrey said, before leaving. She didn't want to continue third-wheeling around. She turned and saw Jance. At that moment, she felt relieved.

Jance came up to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. He was never this affectionate. In fact, Audrey realized she doesn't remember the last time Jance had kissed her like that. She giggled.

Jance had caught on, "Oh, come on! Can't I show more love to my girlfriend than Garrett?"

Garrett laughed as they playfully wrestled. Violet and I watched in amusement until the bell rang. "Text me, okay?" Violet said before looping her arm around Garrett's. Audrey nodded and walked to class with Jance.

**_Lydia Martin_**

Lydia huffed another sigh. Malia was having trouble again. "Are you sure you didn't read my notes correctly?"

Malia grimaced, "I didn't understand it."

Then, the little freshman girl she had seen before walked into the room. A freshman in Algebra 2? She must be hella smart! The girl took her seat on Lydia's right as the guy following her took a seat behind her. Lydia's eyebrow rose. She had seen the guy before.

"Jance?" Lydia asked, unsure to believe it was really him. The last time she remembered him, he was eaten by Malia when they first found her.

The guy looked at her, weirded out a little, but smiled, "You know my name?"

Lydia nodded and just grinned. _Keep it cool_, she thought, "I've just seen you around the halls before."

She then turned around, recalling a memory of him and her together. They were a small fling while Jackson was in his moody days. She remembered everything.

_"What about your boyfriend?" Jance asked as he closed the janitor's closet door behind him. He started taking off his jacket._

_Lydia smirked, "What boyfriend?" She started planting kisses on his jawline. Jance groaned and pulled away from her._

_"You know who I mean," He said huskily, "Jackson. He's going to kill me, and maybe the whole lacrosse team, too, when he finds out that one of his players is actually playing his girlfriend."_

_Lydia rolled her eyes. She's had enough of Jackson ignoring her now. If Jackson doesn't want her, then she shouldn't want him either. She gently took his chin and pulled it down to her for a kiss on the lips. She whispered, "Jackson won't be killing anyone. I'm not his anymore."_

_And, things got heated from there._

Lydia took another look at Jance before going up to the board to solve a math problem. She looked at Stiles, who was pulling a thumbs up. She needed to tell him and Malia. She looked over at the confused girl, who looked like she was struggling to hold an anchor.

"Help me." She whispered.

Lydia looked around for the teacher, who was occupied with a student. She then looked at Malia's problem and mentally solved it in her. She looked back and until it was clear, she whispered, "_x_ equals 25."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek watched her walk away to class. It still surprised him to see her again, in the flesh. He watched her and her friends go outside to eat at a lunch table, the same lunch table where Audrey first met him. The same table where they would talk about anything.

Something in him then heated around his neck. He watched as Audrey wrapped her arms around a guy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She used to do that to him all the time. His heart began to break a little. _Was that her boyfriend?_

Derek turned to look at the sky, seeing the moon's outline beginning to form already. He sighed. Why was he even watching her every move?

It was kind of simple– he wanted to know everything. He wanted to know why the reason he was such a sourwolf came back to his life again. And with her killer, learning the ability that got herself killed in the first place.

Derek decided to leave. He needed to tell Peter. Everything around him became confusing. He suddenly felt like an alien.

He turned to his car and looked at his own reflection. His eyebrows furrowed. His stubble beard was gone, and so were the wrinkles that started creasing under his eyes months ago. _Did he get younger?_

His eyes were still that glowing yellow like when he first saw them. He could he be declassed? Speaking of young, he decided to call Scott about Malia.

"Derek?" Scott asked through the other line.

"It's a full moon tonight," Derek said, "Better lock up Malia."

"Right. . . But that's not the only person I have to lock up."

_Another confusing thing to add to the list_, Derek thought. "What do you mean?" He asked.

It took a minute for Scott to respond back. He fumbled with his words, "I kinda. . . I kinda have, you know. . . Bitten my beta."

_Maybe that's what was declassing Derek_. He was even surprised that he bit someone, a human. "Then, you better lock him up securely tonight."

"But, Derek you have to help me!" He yelped through the phone.

"Just lock him up," Derek stated as he started driving back to the loft, "I have other business to take care of."

"But–"

Derek ended the call and drove home. When he finally arrived, he found Peter and told him everything.

"What do you mean Audrey is _alive_?" Peter asked as he leaned forward in his chair. As much as it sounded crazy, it wasn't surprising. No one can stay dead in this town.

"I'm serious." Derek said, "And she's with Kate, too."

"But, she doesn't know anything about the bonds," Peter stated, unsure if he even meant it, "unless you told her about them."

Derek shook his head, "No, she didn't know _that_ much about us then. She only knew I was a werewolf and that's it."

"Then why is she with Kate?"

Derek shrugged, pacing back and forth in their loft. He wanted to see her again. He suddenly felt disgusted with himself. How could he still love her when comparing her to him, he felt as old as day. Audrey looked like she can pass as a little sister to him now.

She left him loving her. She ruined him. It was all Kate's fault. He gripped the edge of the love seat in front of him as he remembered the tragedy.

_Young Derek and Audrey were in the Hale house, alone once again. Ending their heated make out session, Audrey's phone rang. She groaned and checked the caller. "And, that's my cue to leave." She said before giving him one last peck._

_"Tell your mom there's traffic." Derek said as he circled his arms around her waist. He never wanted to let go of her. _

_Audrey smirked and cupped his face with her hands. She tilted her head and a tear escaped her face. Derek frowned, "What's wrong?"_

_She shook her head, trying to avoid _her_ tears herself. She was scared. Derek could feel it in her heartbeat. She tried to get out of his grip but he just tightened it more. It tore him apart to see her upset. Now, she was sobbing._

_"I'm sorry." She said, sniffling. Derek trailed his hands up to his face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked softly._

_"I'm just. . . What if Kate finds out?" She sniffled and leaned her head on his chest, "You made me fall for you, and now I don't want to pretend that this is nothing in front of her anymore. This is your fault!" She pushed him off._

_Derek narrowed his eyes, as he took her face in his hands again. "Audrey. . . Audrey, look at me."_

_She obeyed. The tears started to dry up._

_"Kate means nothing to me anymore. Let her see us in love. She already knows we're together. She already knows we love each other."_

_Audrey felt a weight fly off her stomach, "You love me?"_

_He nodded, smiling at her before kissing her. Audrey pulled away, "This won't change the fact that my mom will kill me if I get home late."_

_"I'll take you home, then," Derek suggested, "It's dark outside."_

_"Don't. Unless you're gonna use those werewolf powers and go all Edward Cullen on me." She smirked. She loved to tease him and his wolf._

_"Maybe, but you have a car, and I'd be too lazy to bring it back to you."_

_Audrey laughed and walked to the front of his porch. Derek leaned on the post and said, "You're my girl."_

_"Yes, Alpha, I'm yours."_

_Derek smiled. He loved hearing her say that. After saying goodbye, he was alone once again. Suddenly, he heard a piercing scream. _Audrey_, he thought._

_He ran out, running to her car. There, she saw Audrey leaning against it. She slowly fell down the side of her door. Derek ran by her side, letting her rest her head on him. On her stomach was an arrow, one that would be used to hunt werewolves._

_"Who did this to you?" Derek asked desperately, gently taking out the arrow out. More blood stained their shirts. _

_Audrey tried to tell him, but her eyes widened in horror before him. He turned around to see Kate with a bow and another sheath of arrows strapped on her back. She smiled a devil's smile._

Derek growled as his eyes turned to a glowing yellow color. He punched the brick wall, leaving a bruise on his knuckles.

"Calm down." Peter said, holding him back and leading him to a chair, "Does she even remember you?"

Derek shook his head, "No. She doesn't."

"That's weird." Peter said. He put his fingers to his chin and tried to find a reason behind all this, "If Kate is alive, why would she bring Audrey back to life, too? She clearly wasn't there when she took the bonds, so it doesn't make sense," He turned to Derek, "Keep an eye out for her. I want you to watch her while Braeden watches out for Kate. Do you know where Audrey is right now?"

He nodded, "At school. Braeden is going after Kate right now."

"Then, look for her. And, when it is time, tell her everything. Even if it makes her disgusted of you."

Derek sighed. He was already a step ahead of him.

**A/N- hey you guys! I'm updating chapters 5 and 6 early because the rest of the day, I'm going to be at Six Flags (perks of having a season pass haha)! I just hope I don't lose my phone again. anyways, enjoy the chapters!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**_Kate Argent_**

"She is going to die once the supernaturals realize who she is." Kate spat, leaning on the dining room table. She clenched the wood, digging her nails in it and leaving claw marks.

Amber sighed, "I know. But, I don't think Liam knows who she is at all."

"It's not Liam that I'm worried about," Kate said with her head still low, "It's Derek that we should all look out for. His little minion already tried to hunt me down, but let's just say, she is now off-track with me."

Her claws sprung out of her nails slowly as rage built up inside her.

"What happened between Audrey and Derek?" Amber asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. She folded her legs and lifted them onto the coffee table.

"In Audrey's past life, she dated Derek. Now that Audrey saw him in this present life, her memories might start flowing back again, and then she wouldn't want to kill the dead pool that the Benefactor told us to do." Kate explained, "If she remembers the wrong memories, then she'll leave us for good. I still don't know what that little _runt_ sees in that idiot."

"Who's the runt?"

Kate blinked a couple times before shrugging, "I don't know. Either one of them."

"Well, I don't think Audrey will be seeing him tonight," Amber shrugged, "She's going to a party with Violet and Garrett."

"What about Jance?" Kate asked.

"He's coming later to help hide you, and then go for a kill. Can you believe how many workers in this town are actually supernatural creatures?" She took a chip out of the bowl on the table and crunched on it.

"Hey, it's Beacon Hills," Kate said as she looked toward the window. She saw Audrey and Violet outside in view, walking down the street toward the house, "It's either you're a creature or you're dead. You'd be lucky to survive this town alone as a human."

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Violet flickered through Audrey's closet, trying to find the perfect jacket to go along with the rest of her outfit. Audrey's closet. She finally settled on her leather jacket.

"You think this gives the kind of edgy rock style?" She asked.

Audrey nodded as she texted Mason, asking him for details. Who knew freshmen could be invited to junior parties? Mason texted her that he and Garrett will drive them to the lake house.

"Nice necklace." She commented. Violet winked at her in reply.

"So, you and Jance, eh?" Violet sang, wiggling her eyebrows and nudging Audrey's side. Audrey just chuckled and blushed.

"He's not coming." he said, "He got grounded for failing his test the other day. No party tonight, no lacrosse."

Violet groaned, "That sucks. But hey, maybe you can find somebody new at the party tonight!"

"What are you saying?. . "

"I'm saying '_go have fun_'!" Violet laughed, "It's a party. A guy shouldn't be able to bring you down."

Audrey scowled, "Jance is not just a guy, he's my boyfriend!"

In return, she just shrugged, "Not from how I see it. You guys just look like your friends but you label yourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Not true!" Audrey exclaimed. Her phone suddenly rang Mason's usual ringtone. She picked it up, "Mason?"

"Hey, sunflower, we're here." He spoke.

"Alright, we'll be down," she ended the call and then looked at Violet, who was already straightening out her clothes, "You're high for thinking this."

Violet laughed as she took her hand, "I'm just teasing, okay? Now, let's go."

The two girls walked down the staircase, meeting Amber and Kate in the living room with a stack of papers scattered everywhere and books. Audrey asked, "You're not going to the party?"

Amber shook her head, "I'm gonna help Kate finish up some work."

Immediately, Audrey felt guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not here to help you. I'll stay now if you like!"

Violet grumbled behind her incoherently for no one to notice. But, she didn't need to worry. Kate wanted her to keep Audrey safe and away from Derek. This party was the perfect idea for that.

"No, sweetie," Kate waved it off, "Go have fun with Violet! It's your night tonight."

Audrey smiled and nodded, leaving to Mason's car and heading to the party.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

There was no escape for Liam. There was no use in trying to break free now. He had no control over himself. It was like he couldn't recognize himself anymore. After the bite that Scott had given him, he was a completely different person now.

Liam played it off by acting dozed off in front of Kira and Scott, who were thankfully distracted by each other. _They should just make a move on each other already_, he thought.

His strength was getting to his chains now.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey watched Violet come back, wrapping her arms around Garrett. Never in her life had she felt so out of place than before. She wanted to leave. She _needed_ to.

Mason was nowhere in sight either. Maybe he had found a guy he can flirt with without getting labeled as "gay" for a punch. She felt bad for him at the thought.

One thing stuck out in her mind. _Liam_.

If Jance wasn't coming, she was at least hoping that he would be at the party, but he wasn't in sight. But she thought Mason told her that _he_ was the one who started this all? She decided to call Amber for a ride home.

**_Kate Argent_**

Kate, Amber, and Jance were meandering through the woods, looking for her hideout. It was silent, which gave them more time to find their hidden spot. If only Jance hadn't forgotten his map. Out of the blue, Amber's phone began to ring.

"Oh god dammnit!" Amber cursed. She picked up her phone and whispered furiously, "Hello?"

"Amber?" Audrey's voice echoed, "Why are you whispering?"

Jance ran a hand over his face. He beckoned the two girls to keep walking and to follow him.

"Amber?" Audrey asked, "A-Are you still there?"

"Is she okay?" Jance asked with worried. He began to think that leaving her at a party alone wasn't a very good idea. He needed to protect her.

"Audrey," Amber said slowly, "You're losing service. Yeah, you're losing service, Audrey. Call back when you get service."

"But but—"

Amber turned off her phone. Kate stroked her hair with a satisfied smile. _Good girl_, she thought.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

The chains are lose. There are many places to escape to. Liam runs anywhere he could, just nowhere near Scott and Kira. He already even frightened Kira, herself. He is a shame. _He is a monster_.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey left and did what she was told– to find service. Her feet made crunching noises with the left over dried leaves as she walked.

She knew her sister didn't want to pick her up once she started talking on the phone. She wouldn't blame her. She wouldn't want to drive out in the middle of the night, especially at this hour. It was too risky for Beacon Hills. It was scary.

_Maybe I could just walk home_, she thought, _It's not as bad as I thought_.

But, fate had it the other way. Minutes later, she was tackled to the ground by something growling at her. It couldn't be the mysterious man, could it?

Audrey's body was flipped over, facing her opponent. He was totally different from the Mouthless Man. He had hair all over himself, a mouth, but it had canine teeth and his eyes were glowing a yellowish color. _A wolf_?

This was different, though. This animal actually had the body of a human. Not to even mention, it looked like it had Liam's clothes from today. Audrey gasped.

Suddenly, a searing voice soared across the vicinity, making the wolf cover its ears and run away. It left Audrey breathless with confusion.

"Are you alright?" A man asked from a distance.

Audrey got up, grasping onto the pocket knife that had fallen out. She gripped onto it without making it visible. She stood on her two feet once again. Then, she scanned the body of the man. Gray hair, old stubbled chin, tall and slender, and practically wore all black and gray. French, maybe.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly.

"Chris Argent," he extended his hand, "Nice to meet you." Audrey gently shook it. She could hear another voice call her name in the distance. It was too familiar to put her tongue on it.

It was Derek. He ran toward her, taking a good look for any bruises or scars. "I'm glad I found you." He breathed.

Audrey smiled, but she was curious. _Why was he here at this time of night?_

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Audrey," Chris said, "It's dangerous out here. So many creatures, like that wolf that just attacked you back there. Especially tonight, since it's a full moon. I'm glad I found you quick enough to save you."

_To save you_, the voice echoed through her mind. "Thank you."

"We should get you home." Derek said, "Do you need a lift?"

Audrey still kept her grip on her pocket knife. Something was very off. But, she can't refuse a ride home with no one caring for her right now. Besides, she knew Derek. Not just because they met during archery practice, but she felt as if she knew him way longer than that. Weird.

"Yes, please." Audrey whispered as she closed her pocket knife. Then, she was lifted off the ground and cradled into Derek's arms.

"Derek," Audrey laughed, "What are you doing?"

"You said you needed a lift." He smirked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**_Liam Dunbar_**

_I'm a werewolf, not a monster_, Liam thought. But, he also needed help. Just because he knows who he is doesn't mean that he can now control. Heck, he almost killed Audrey in the woods back there. He felt so shameful of himself.

He began to plan out. _One_, next time he sees Audrey, he makes sure that she is not harmed. _Two_, stay by her side and make sure that she doesn't get hurt. _Three_, make sure he never attacks her again.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek watched Audrey's head sleep on his shoulder. It was like watching her fall asleep when they watched. Chris had finally reached the Mendler's stop.

He turned to her and he grimaced, "What are you going to do with her?"

"Return her." Derek answered firmly.

He nudged Audrey awake, watching her eyes flutter open like a butterfly's wings. She looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're home." Chris replied. Derek generously took off his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders as he escorted her out of the car. Chris sent the girl a small smile, "Stay safe, kid."

Audrey nodded and turned to Derek. "I don't need this, you know." She said, referring to his jacket.

He refused, "No, just give it back the next time you see me."

She made a face, "I'm going to see you again?"

Derek's eyes widened a little in panic. But, he shrugged and went with the flow, "You know Liam Dunbar, right? And Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinksi?"

She nodded.

"Then you're going to be seeing me more often than you think." He said as he walked her up to the door. Audrey fumbled with the keys in her hands until the door opened automatically. She looked up to see Amber. The older sister grinned at Derek.

"I'm assuming you dropped my little sissy off instead of Violet?" Amber asked in a sweet tone.

Derek nodded, "Yes. Violet was somewhere else and Audrey really needed to find a ride home, and we found each other so I offered to drop her off here."

Amber nodded, beckoning Audrey to go inside and get ready for bed. Audrey snuck one last glance at Derek before going. She sent him a silent 'thank you' in her head.

Once she was out of sight, Derek began to turn around to leave. Amber had a different thought. "Oh, hold up a second, Derek Hale." Amber said before pushing him off the last step and taking out a swiss knife, "You're not going anywhere anymore."

At the last second, she was tripped and another man held her down. It was Chris. Amber struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. She whimpered. On the contrary, Derek slowly rose up from the pavement, dusting himself off of the dirty ground. He walked toward Amber and bent down, examining her.

"Don't touch my sister again!" Amber exclaimed at him, "I will kill you!"

Chris scowled at her insanity. _Who does she think she is?_ the guys thought. He pinned her tighter to the ground as she struggled even more. Derek bent down to her level and asked her calmly, "Just because I saved your sister?"

"Not only that," Amber said as she started inhaling deep breaths. It looked like she was about to transform into a werewolf. She looked up, still looking the same, "but for the Benefactor."

And with that, black claws replaced her pink nail-polished fingernails.

**_Scott McCall_**

Lydia fumbled through the computer, printing out a sheet of paper with the names on the list of supernatural creatures. However, it wasn't complete. That was only a third portion of the full list. She handed it to Scott.

"Thanks," Scott said. He and Stiles looked over the list. The numbers are what still confused them. They looked over their own names listed on the paper.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said, frustrated as he ruffles his hair on the back of his head, "Could these numbers be part of another code?"

Lydia looked over the paper. The numbers didn't hold a pattern. Their digits were off from each other. Just then, Scott's phone rang.

"Hello?" Scott asked to the other line. Meanwhile, Lydia still locked her eyes on the sheet, trying to focus on her own power. Nothing.

"Lydia, is it the code?" Stiles asked her. Lydia shook her head. She was frustrated with herself. She can't figure out anything right immediately when she needed to.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Alright, okay," Scott spoke, "We'll be there." He ended the call and turned to the two, "We have to go to Derek's loft. Now."

Driving to the Hale loft, they meet an infuriating Derek and a calm Peter. They continued to bicker until they heard the first footstep set onto their floor. They turned to see Scott and the rest.

"Alright you guys. What did we miss, Tom and Jerry?" Stiles asked unsurely. He played with the strings that hung inside and around the hood of his jacket.

"You know the recent murders?" Peter asked, "We know who caused them."

"Yeah, the assassins." Scott said. Wasn't he right?

Derek kept his arms crossed, "Not just them. "

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"There aren't just assassins out killing the supernatural in Beacon Hills," Peter began to explain, "there are also shifters. They are a kind of supernatural being, having black claws but that is their only source of weapon on them. These creatures are rare. They rise from the dead by their creator through spirits and other witchcraft, but it is not easy. Seems to me that the only reason they were brought back from the dead was to kill– to kill us."

"Hold on, where are we finding this information?" Lydia asked, growing scared. She felt as if now she can't defend herself if she tried to.

"Derek." Peter said simply with a smirk plastered on his face. Derek rolled his eyes and looked away to the window. Peter continued, "Can I see the list of what you have so far?"

Scott handed him the paper and looked at Derek. He nodded at him, "So, a shifter."

"Yeah." Derek said bluntly, not moving his sight.

"Who did you see?" He asked.

Derek took a deep breath and shook his head, "You don't want to know."

Peter looked over the list and saw the numbers. Stiles had caught on with his look. He spoke up, "We don't know what these numbers stood for yet."

"But maybe I do." Peter said as he took a post it and a pen, jotting the numbers down in a list. He did a little addition and found the total of all the numbers added together. He squinted his eyes and redid the adding.

Lydia huffed a sigh, "Any day now."

Peter stood up, showing the numbers and math written all over it. He said, "These lead to the bonds stolen from our vault. These numbers are amounts of money that Kate stole from us. You see these? These triple digits refer to thousands and the single and double digits refer to millions. With all these added up with the other two lists, we have one-hundred-seventeen million dollars worth of bonds."

"Then how is the Benefactor involved?" Scott asked.

In thinking mode, Lydia answered him, "He must've stolen the money, not Kate," she turned to everybody, "The Benefactor then must use that money to finance the murders to whoever kills them."

"Wow, that makes a ton of more sense now." Stiles said as he rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb, "That leaves us to finding the other parts of the code, and finding out who the assassins and shifters are. Hey, we have a winner!"

Lydia felt proud of herself. She then picked up her purse and said, "Later, I'm gonna go to the lake house to figure out the rest of the code. The faster, the better."

"Okay, then I'll go with you." Stiles volunteered.

But, Lydia shook her head, "It's fine. I'll just have Kira and Malia watch." Stiles nodded.

**_Derek Hale_**

"Yeah, now that _that's_ settled, Scott," Derek places his hand on Scott's shoulder, "calm down your beta."

"I'm trying!" Scott said, placing his hands on his temples. He sat down before he began to lose his temper. He was already so frustrated enough about how much he can't take care of Liam. And, it was all because of his disorder that made this extremely more difficult for Scott.

"Then try harder." Derek said, "Mind-link with him. Call him and tell him to calm down next time he tries to attack someone in the woods."

Scott's head perked up, "What do you mean he _tried_ to attack someone in the woods? Is that person alright?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for me, she would've been dead. But, now she's fine," he then mumbled quietly, "And sadly, her sister, too."

"Do you know who she is?" Stiles asked.

Derek stuttered as he tried to form the right words in his mouth. Should he tell him that it was his dead girlfriend who is now supposedly a threat to him? To Derek, Audrey seemed like an innocent growing sunflower, not a monster. Scott's and Stiles' eyebrows rose as they waited for him to answer. Peter smirked again and spoke for him, "It was a shifter."

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked with a look of disbelief on his face, "Then wouldn't it be a good thing if Liam had killed her? I thought you guys just said that shifters were bad!"

Derek clenched his fists, "Not this one!"

Peter laughed, coughing at the end to regain his seriousness, "Yes, well, apparently this shifter is harmless. It seems that she hasn't found her power yet. Which got me thinking. . ."

Everyone shifted nervously. Whenever Peter had a plan, it was risky. But, this was a late blooming shifter they're all planning about. Maybe they can take advantage of that. Especially, Derek. Peter continued as he slowly paced around the room. He said, "if we show her the right memories to her past life, then she'll not want to kill the supernatural creatures."

"Why won't she?" Scott asked, "Did she know about supernatural creatures in her past life?"

Peter scoffed, "Yes. In fact, she dated one." Derek blushed deeply, turning away.

"Who?" Lydia asked with so much interest. Even in these bad times, her hunger for gossip was still extreme. She began to know who it was.

Peter, unafraid of his nephew going to bash him in embarrassed fury, replied, "Derek."

He better run now.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8:_**

_Audrey Mendler_

Audrey dreaded to see Violet, Garrett, and Mason today. But, seeing the looks on all of their scared faces, she began to change her mind. She wanted them to feel guilty for not helping her when she needed it. Now that she thought of it, she felt selfish. She _did_ leave without saying anything after all.

"Audrey!" Mason called out. He wrapped her with his arms like a burrito, "There you are!"

"You didn't answer your phone," Violet chided, crossing her arms, "I was worried sick that you died or something."

"I almost did!" Audrey began, "I was attacked last night."

"What? By who?" Violet shrieked, "Or by what?"

Audrey sighed and looked to the ground. That was something she still couldn't really decipher. She had spent all night last night, and nothing else, thinking of her attacker. Even though Chris Argent had told her it was a wolf, she still remained in a slight doubt. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know," Audrey repeated. She paused, remembering the animal's features, "I think it was a wolf?"

Garrett and Violet exchanged a look. It was the same one as yesterday. Audrey ignored it. If they don't want to share anything with her, then they shouldn't need to.

"Are you okay at least?" Garrett asked. Audrey nodded.

"Well, good." Mason said before hugging her again.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

It was another day of running to school. By now, he would think that the whole school rumored that he was on steroids. Did he care? No. They can think what they want to think, just not as a werewolf. He finally spotted Audrey.

"Audrey!" He called out and ran to her, "Audrey! Hey! I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

She shot Violet a worried and confused look, but she knew that Violet was amused by what Liam is doing. She now thinks that Audrey and Liam have a thing.

Ignoring Violet's expression, along with Mason's and Garrett's confused ones, Liam dragged her gently to the side of the building, under a flight of stares. He looked down at Audrey's arms and wrists, checking for any bruises or scars. His anger began to grow as he found little marks on herself. His breaths began to grow deep and his grip on her was beginning to tighten.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

Liam looked up at her soft voice, calming down his temper. He let go of her arms, but pulled her into a hug. "I'm just glad you're alive." He whispered calmly in her ear.

Audrey made no response to him, probably because of shock. He could feel her body tensing up and freezing until a few seconds later. She wrapped her arms and hid her face in his shirt.

"Why does everybody think I'm dead all of a sudden?" She asked with a chuckle. She looked up at him and made a toothy grin.

Liam shrugged, "You just left! We all thought that someone kidnapped you or something."

"But I didn't even see you at the party. . ." Audrey said slowly. She tilted her head, "Where were you?"

His eyes widened as he tried to form the right answer in his head. He replied, "Uh. . . I was. . Upstairs! In the lake house, I was upstairs. Doing. . . business."

It took a few seconds for Audrey to realize what he meant. Her mouth formed an "o" shape, "Oh! Okay, I get it."

Liam's forehead crinkled, "Wait, you do?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You were doing _something_ with a girl. That's what you meant, right?"

Immediately, Liam shook his head, "No! No. Nothing like that all. I was kind of _tied up_ in a certain situation, helping my friend Scott and Kira in a big _howling_ situation."

Audrey chuckled along with him and then smiled at the ground. _Why won't she look at me for more than just a minute?_ Liam thought. He placed his fingers on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing, it's just. . . The thing that attacked me last night reminded me of you. I feel like I'm experiencing a wave of de ja vu right now."

He narrowed his eyes, "Like a monster?"

"Kind of."

Liam let go of her, leaning against his locker. He looked down in shame. He is a monster to her.

Audrey caught on to his mood. She took his hands in hers, like at the time at the hospital. Liam's stomach lightened at the feeling.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you're a monster. In fact, now that I've gotten to know you a little bit, you're the complete opposite. You even came here to see if I was okay. Don't ever think you are, Liam."

Liam grinned at her. He felt way better than before, especially since neither Scott nor Stiles were present to watch him like hawks.

"Come to my lacrosse game tomorrow night. Please?" He asked out of the blue with a cheesy smile on his face.

She chuckled, "I actually am going to go! I'm going because of—"

"Audrey, there you are!" Someone called out. Audrey smiled shyly as he wrapped his arms around her.

She finished her sentence with nervousness tainted in her voice, "Jance."

Jance smiled at her and nodded at Liam, "Prepared for our first game?"

Liam sensed something odd in the air. He didn't like the vibe he was suddenly getting from Jance. He cocked an eyebrow, but just smiled, "Yeah, man. Are you?"

He shrugged, "Kind of. I'm gonna practice after school with Garrett. Wanna join?"

_But that was my thing,_ Liam thought. He shook his head, "No thanks. I'm going to lift some weights with Mason at the gym."

Jance nodded and took Audrey's hand. He told her, "Meet me by my locker real quick. I need to give Liam something for lacrosse."

Audrey obeyed and quickly waved at Liam before leaving. Liam turned to Jance and watched him whisper as he poked his finger at his chest, "Back off my girlfriend, okay? We've been dating for at least a year and I'm not letting a wolf like you ruin that for me." He shoved Liam against the lockers more before walking off.

_What the?_ Liam thought. What kind of guy was Jance? He surely never acted this way before. He then realized something. Catching up to Jance, he spun him around and spatted, "Wait, what did you just call me?"

Jance slowly turned around with a curious look in his eye, "A wolf. Why? Got a problem with that?" He then stepped closer to him, "Are you telling me you really are one?"

Liam gulped. Should he tell him?

"No, he's not." He heard Scott speak firmly. He pushed Jance off of Liam lightly. He informed the both of them, "Get to class. We don't need freshmen drama here."

Jance shrugged himself off of Scott's grip and walked away, watching him a little bit before running off. "Werewolves are dead to me!" He spat. _That was close_.

Scott threw Liam a dumbfounded look, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Sorry!" Liam whispered.

And, for once, he figured out that he was jealous of someone, all because of a girl.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Apparently a death had occurred just in the Beacon Hills High parking lot. A twenty-three year old girl names Carrie Hudson had been murdered. She looked at Violet, who actually had a few scars on her neck. How could she not see it earlier?

"What happened?" Audrey asked her quietly as the teacher continued her lecture.

Violet looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Audrey pointed to her own neck, silently mapping herself the scars on Violet's body. "Right there. They look like claw marks."

Violet pulled on her jean jacket collar and flicked her hair onto her shoulder to hide it. "Ms. T is coming." She whispered, ignoring the subject. Audrey just shrugged it off.

**_Violet_**

As soon as class ended, Violet stood up and zipped through the crowd to avoid Audrey. Her questions were getting to her and as soon as she finds out about her, she wouldn't be prepared as to how Audrey would react. She wouldn't even know _how_ she would respond.

She spotted Amber with Garrett. "Hey." She said as she approached them.

"Hide your claw marks." Amber hissed. All three of them walked away to an isolated table in the courtyard. Violet tugged on her collar more.

As soon as they sat down, Amber lifted up the sleeves on her arms. There were scars everywhere. Garrett cocked an eyebrow, "Amber, are you okay? What's going on?"

Amber huffed in reply, "Derek Hale did it. He's seen Audrey, and she has seen him. I think her memories might start to kick in soon."

"Then what do we do?" Violet asked.

"We'd have to tell her and show her about her powers soon," Amber shrugged, "It's our only way. But, that's not all. There's another supernatural being that might be added to the dead pool. Here, I'll show you." She slipped out her phone from her pocket and showed Violet and Garrett the text from the Benefactor.

BENEFACTOR: _new wolf in town._

Garrett's eyes gleamed at the text. He whispered, "I think I know who the Benefactor is talking about."

"Liam." They all spoke in unison.

Violet shook her head in frustration, "I knew something was up when he and Audrey were talking this morning. Audrey told us that she got attacked that night by the lake house by a wolf. It must've been him."

"But the thing is, does Audrey know that Liam is a werewolf?" Garrett asked.

"From the looks of it, I don't think so." Amber said, "She would've told me by now."

"So is Liam in the dead pool or not?" Garrett asked.

Amber shrugged, "I'm not sure. But, think of it this way! The faster it takes for him to get killed, _imagine_ the amount of money he will then be worth."

Garrett and Violet exchanged a look. They already knew that they are going to start a plan. All three of them together.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

"So, you and Audrey, huh?" Mason asked as he checked the number of pounds on each weight. Liam tensed and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

Mason scoffed, "It was pretty obvious that you kind of took her for a quickie this morning. Getting some action already, yeah?" He nudged him in the chest, but Liam ignored him by placing weights on the handle bar.

"No, it's not like that," Liam said, "She has a boyfriend anyway."

"Wait, they're still dating?" Mason asked and groaned, "I thought Jance was single. Fuck."

Liam started his bench pressing, "Yeah."

Mason started talking about Garrett, how the guy borrowed his hoodie and never returned it. Apparently, he had led Mason to the wrong location. Mason continued, ". . .Unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us."

Liam continued his bench pressings with his 180 pound weights. All that was on his mind was control and Audrey, and the game of course. He didn't comment.

Mason continued his lifts nonchalantly, "And then there's this other dude, man, he's. . . He's been acting really strange. Running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties. . . Used to be my best friend."

Liam added more weight to increase his strength, not even listening to a word he's saying. He already knows he's been acting strange lately, and he knows why, "Uh-huh."

"And, he was apparently on steroids." Mason added. _There it is_, Liam thought. He glanced at him, knowing he had crossed the line.

"What?"

"You're not actually going to try and lift that, are you?"

Liam sat up and realized how crazy he was at the moment. One-eighty pounds with an additional ninety pounds on each side. He couldn't do that even if he transformed into a werewolf.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked, bending down to reach his eye level, "I mean, is this about the game tonight?"

"I'm fine," Liam replied. But, he wasn't so sure himself, "It's just a scrimmage."

"Well, you know who you're playing, right?"

"Yeah." _Lie_, "I mean no. I guess I missed the announcement." _Truth_.

"Liam," he said with a little fear, "it's your old school. Devenford Prep."

Liam looked at Mason, trying to process the news in his head. Him going against his old school. He dreaded to see his old playmates again. Especially, he didn't want to see the new Devenford Prep captain, Brett. He rose from his seat and left. He couldn't take it anymore.

He was angry— angry at himself and angry at the world. If he wasn't such a screw up in his old school, he wouldn't have been in this mess. But then again, he wouldn't have met Audrey, but by now, he hated her. Well, not exactly _hate_ her, but he hated the fact that she was slowly ruining him. He felt lost of his control at the thought of her now.

Liam threw his bag by his small cubby area, looking for his lacrosse stick. But, it was gone. Suddenly, he heard a noise softly screeching within the room. He then made contact with a man.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek finally received his chance on meeting the boy who had also fallen for Audrey Mendler. He knew it ever since he saw his reaction when Audrey held his hands this morning. He remembered when the old Audrey used to do that to him when he was in his full moon phase.

"Is this yours?" Derek asked. Without a response, he broke it in two, throwing it at Liam.

That was it. That tied the knot to all the other bad things he had experienced today. Liam charged at him, but with his strength, Derek shoved him up on the lockers. _This boy does not know who he is messing with_.

"You're right," he told Scott, "he is angry."

With Scott using his newly-given alpha power, he calmed Liam down with his mind. Derek released him onto the ground. Just on cue, the bell rang. Scott informed him to get to class.

A grin slowly appeared onto Derek's face. He was amused by the fact that Scott was already becoming a pro at being alpha. Also, a funny memory of him and Audrey had popped in his head.

"What are you smiling about?" Scott asked.

"You're gonna be good at this." Derek replied.

Scott scoffed with shock, "Are you kidding? I'm totally unprepared! Do you remember how you could teach me a few things? I think right now I could use a full-on training manual!"

Derek argued mentally. He knew Scott would become a true alpha the moment he bit him. Just compare him now from at least two years ago.

"So. . . Who is the shifter you dated?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"You don't want to know." Derek sighed.

"Do you still love her?"

Derek paused in a pensive moment. His eyes slowly blanked out as all the memories of them together came flooding back into his mind.

_Audrey and Derek were running around in the woods as he showed her new pathways and secret areas that Derek and Peter had found over the years. Right now, they were in an isolated cabin by a lake on a bright full moon night. Derek tried to prevent his growling in front of Audrey._

_"You're not going to kill me." Audrey said nonchalantly as she sat cross-legged in front of him while he was chained with wire and steel. He was locked up pretty good. His breaths were growing deeper._

_"How. . . How are you acting so, so calm in front of me?" Derek asked as his voice began to change, "I can kill you anytime now."_

_Audrey tilted her head and just stared at him. Her expression didn't change, "Then kill me now."_

_"It's bad enough that you're looking at me this way." Derek huffed, "I was going to tell you soon, when it was the right time. But, I don't know how you found me here."_

_"I actually thought you were going to see a girl when I saw you running all the way here," she said, "But, I trusted you. I then heard some screaming and I thought you were in trouble."_

_"It's you that's in trouble." Derek said as his transformation continued to evolve, "Audrey. Leave now. I'm going to kill you!"_

_She shook her head_. Stubborn, _he thought. She then reached up to him and laid her hand on his cheek. It stung on him, but in a nice, tingly way. Her touch was soothing and soon enough, he was normal again._

_"Thank you." He said._

Derek looked at Scott and gulped. Audrey was his everything. She was even his first when they did _it_ for the first time. He nodded solemnly. Next, he walked out and looked for Liam, who was casually at his locker.

"Hey, Liam." Derek approached.

Liam closed his locker harshly as his eyes pierced into him. However, Derek wasn't afraid of him. He was just a freshman anyways.

"What?" He spat.

"Listen here," he said, getting close to him. He whispered, "I need you to take care of Audrey. Protect her. She's in really bad hands right now. Her life, it's filled with lies, excluding us. So do it, before I kill you."

Liam stared at him intently, wondering why he was telling him this. He even wondered how he knew Audrey.

On the contrary, Derek was too anxious. He needed Audrey safe at all times, "Just do it and I won't kill you. I could've done so in just a second back there, in the locker room."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed, "This is just too creepy. You're ordering people to protect Audrey? I'm protecting her anyway. She's. . . She deserves to stay alive if any one of us has to get killed in this school.

"Who are you anyway? Some Audrey Mendler stalker? I'm gonna tell her she has this creepy guy on her trail 24/7."

Derek pushed him against his locker. His eyes glowed to a gleaming yellow, "Don't, or I'll kill you."

Liam tensed up at his sudden movement, nodding ferociously like a bobble head. They're both set on protecting someone so special to them.

**A/N- I just want to say ****_thank you _****for all the support people have been giving me! I do read all my reviews and I do check my story stats, which are pretty high for having this account for like five days. I've had a total of 3k+ views and I am so happy to just see it keep rising each morning i wake up. Now, some gueast reviews, I cannot reply back to you directly because of having no account (it's a guest review duh). So, I'm here to thank one of my readers, who leaves a nice review in a lot of these chapters.**

**To Lydia (not Martin! haha.)- thank you for all the love with the nice reviews you leave me on almost each chapter! I know you have left a few questions, like if Jance is also resurrected (which is a yes. hints are left on the prologue of this story on those who got resurrected to become shifters). I wish I can always get back to you directly, but I guess this is the only way. you're special! love, me. **

**so I hope everyone has a wonderful day! check out my profile maybe? my social medias are listed there. stay lovely!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Biology class had ended for Audrey, Violet, and Garrett. But, Audrey was the only one that left out of the three.

"I'm just gonna try some chemistry," Violet said, "with Garrett."

Audrey's eyebrows rose as she felt that that was a reference for something private and heated. She shrugged it off and walked out. However, she still stayed behind, watching as Violet poured a yellow gooey substance onto a sharp object. _How weird_. They must be trying to bend metal together.

As she turned around, she saw Liam, who was walking up to him with a smile on his face. "Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey," Liam said, "I was wondering if you want to go grab some lunch? I need to tell you something by the way."

Audrey was curious on what he was going to say. After Jance, who had slightly blown up on her on the way to first period for talking to Liam, she hoped it was something to piss her boyfriend off. Even now, she had a different view of Jance. He certainly wasn't like the boy she first dated a year ago.

"Sure!" She said, "let me just go and grab my lunch in my locker."

Liam nodded and offered his arm for hers to loop around with, so they could walk together. Audrey gladly took his offer, feeling his muscle in the process. She mentally melted inside.

Ruining their small bonding moment for once, Mason ran up to Liam, "Dude, don't get mad at me and all, but don't go outside."

"Why shouldn't I go outside?" Liam asked.

"Because," Mason said slowly, "Devenford might have arrived. . . And, Brett is here."

Suddenly, Liam let go of Audrey, fuming with his hands clenched. He turned to Audrey and took a deep breath, silently counting to three. He told her, calmly, "Audrey, wait a second. I need to deal with something first, and then we can go have lunch."

Audrey just nodded, knowing that his anger issues was rising again. She followed Liam as he rushed to the front of the parking lot. On the other hand, Mason was trying to calm him down, trying to prevent him from beating someone up again. _Again_.

As Liam pushed open the double doors, there they all saw a tall guy, with dirty blonde hairs and piercing blue eyes. To Audrey, he practically looked like a model, but also a jerk, too. Liam approached him and extended his hand. Through deep breaths, he spoke deeply, "Have a good game."

The guy, who is supposedly Brett, just stared at him. Surrounding him were his team mates, and Liam's previous team mates as well, who then roared into boisterous laughter. Mason and Audrey just watched helplessly on the side.

However, they weren't the only ones watching. As soon as Audrey saw something red oozing in his hand, she was about to speak, but Scott and Stiles had already beat her to it. The two juniors ran, grabbed Liam, and pulled him away. Stiles then acted as a distraction by becoming a quirky welcome wagon.

Scott dragged Stiles to the other building, where the locker rooms were. It was then Audrey and Mason left.

"Has he always been acting like this?" Audrey asked him.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Mason confided, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Jance then came up to Audrey, tugging on her wrist. "There you are!" He said, "Come on, let's go to lunch. Mason, come with us."

Audrey groaned at his sudden appearance. She was starting to dread seeing Jance. As much as she loved him to death, she now couldn't stand his protective eagerness. Even his touches began to become a little abusive. She had to obey him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek watched as Audrey held onto the string tightly as the unique pendant slipped through it. She then tied the string together at the end, making a knot so the charm won't fall out.

"What's that for?" Violet asked as she sat beside her at the lunch table.

It'd been about time that she finally caught up with her! She chucked out a plastic container of her salad onto the lunch table.

Jance sat across from her with a cocked eyebrow while Mason was zoned out, staring at a guy from across the courtyard. She didn't want to tell Violet in front of him. Thus, she took out her hand and led her near Derek's hiding spot, which was by the bushes next to the locker room.

"It was supposed to be for Jance," Audrey said, "But now, I'm not so sure. Our second year anniversary is coming up soon, but to be honest, I'm thinking of breaking up with him." She showed another necklace she had made, one exactly like the one she was holding and sighed.

On the contrary, Derek felt a smile appeared on his face. It brightened his day that Audrey was thinking of going back to being single.

"Aw, that's too bad!" Violet pouted with sympathy.

"You're right, there are better guys out there." Audrey sighed.

_Heck yeah there are_, Derek thought.

Violet glanced at her and took a look at the necklace. She held it in her palms, making a confused look on her face as she examined the pendant Audrey had hand-made.

Derek had looked at it, too. He froze in awe as he saw that the pendant was a small stone with his pack sign engraved on it. He blinked as he felt his heart stop beating for a minute.

"Where did you get this?" Violet asked as she felt the pendant charm through her fingers.

Audrey just shrugged, "I made it. It was a sign that I always been seeing in my dreams. It seems special to me."

"Yeah," Violet snickered, "Like a mafia sign. What if this was a sign of illuminati?"

"I don't think so!" Audrey said as she took back the necklace, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Violet surrendered her hands in the air, "I'm not! I think it's. . . nice."

Audrey rolled her eyes and looked at the necklace. She kept hold of it and went back to the lunch table to continue eating her sandwich. She then stood up and excused herself to go to the art room that was located in the same building as the locker room.

Derek watched her leave, cuing himself to follow her. _She_ is _alone after all!_

_**Audrey Mendler**_

Audrey tried her best to look for the art room on her own. But, it was no use. She bet she was already wandering to some foreign area that was probably prohibited to students. Then, she saw Liam, dripping wet and frustrated as he walked out of the locker room, sinking down the wall. He had his head in his hands.

"Liam?" Audrey asked, slowly stepping toward him.

She heard a few voices behind her, but Audrey was so concerned about Liam, he was all she could focus on. She crouched to his level, and held his hand.

But, he pulled away, "No, don't. I might kill you."

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked. Her heart sped up a little with fright, but she kept her head up high.

Liam's breaths were deep and his pants sometimes came out like a growl. Audrey just sat there in front of him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Audrey, I don't know who I am anymore." He said, breathing heavily, "I can't control myself. I'm losing who I am!"

Audrey extended her hand and held his again, rubbing her thumbs against the back of his palm. "Look at me." She ordered firmly.

She had experienced this before. She may not remember when, but she did tame someone, who was going out of his mind. He was chained up, and his eyes were glowing through the darkness. It was in her dreams, but it had felt all so real to her.

Liam growled, but when he looked up, he had the most innocent face plastered on himself. He looked normal to her.

"Oh my god," a voice said from behind Audrey, "You're his anchor."

Audrey turned around in confusion, facing a shocked Scott and Stiles. "I'm his what?" She asked.

Stiles' eyes widened and acted like what he just said had not come out of his mouth. "I mean," he began, "You're the only person that can calm him down! You're his tamer." He winked.

Audrey shrugged like it was no big deal, "I guess I'm just that good at calming people down."

Stiles and Scott nodded, still remaining to look shocked at both her and Liam before awkwardly shifting away. Audrey then turned to Liam, who had a relieved grin on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem," she replied, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. I completely understand. Just know that you can tell me anything, okay?"

He nodded, suddenly engulfing her into a hug. Audrey just gladly accepted his embrace.

"Audrey, there you are!" A voice yelled. The two jumped from their hug to face Jance, who was then pulling Audrey up by her hair.

"Let go of me, Jance!" She screamed, petrified, "Why do you always got to be like this, huh?"

"I've told you to stay away from him." He exclaimed, taking her by her elbow and dragging her out.

Liam stood up, helping Audrey escape out of his tight grip. "Let go of her!" he shouted. He was about to throw a punch until someone held him back. Audrey saw that it was Derek.

"Derek?" Her mouth was gaped open.

He roughly let go of Liam, standing up to Jance. He got so close to him, that comparing the two of them, Jance seemed like an ant. Derek growled, "You should never treat a girl like that. You should never pull her hair, not like that, not at all." With that, he shoved him, making Jance scurry away.

"Go, Audrey," Derek said, "I'll take care of Liam."

And she did leave. She was too scared to figure out what was going on. She ended up forgetting about the art room and just settled back next to Violet and Mason. Finally, Garrett was present, as well.

"What happened to you?" Mason asked, "Jance had been looking all over for you, you know."

"I know." She slumped onto her seat, "I'm honestly on the verge of breaking up with him."

"Whoa, calm down, sunflower," Violet sang, a little alarmed, "what _did_ happen over there?"

Audrey shook her head, still surprised by Jance's recent actions. She never pictured him to be an abusive type of person, "He saw me trying to calm Liam down because of his anger issues. He got jealous and started pulling me by my hair, but someone pulled him away and told him off."

"Who?" Garrett asked, "Where is Jance, anyway? I need to tell that guy just how to treat a girl right. Especially to our sunflower!"

Audrey grinned lightly, "I don't know. He ran off somewhere."

"You know, you should step away from Liam," Violet said, "He is a little dangerous. His IED is getting to him."

Audrey's head was about to explode. How dare she say that? Yes, Liam may have IED, but he also needs help. And, he can get help with a little comfort. What kind of friend were they to him? She scowled, "I can't believe you guys are taking Jance's side. I'm not going to back off of Liam, no matter how weird he is!"

That was it. She has had enough of this. It was time for her to rebel.

Throughout the rest of the day, Audrey couldn't find Liam. She didn't make a big deal of it, though. He should be controlling himself and preparing himself for the scrimmage tonight.

Speaking of scrimmage, she went home with Amber, but came back to watch the game with Mason. She figured, instead of giving Jance her necklace, she could give it to Liam. That way, it would act as a good luck charm on him, and it could get rid of Jance. She's had enough of him for today.

She tugged on the leather jacket Derek had let her borrow from that one night. She had to admit, it was extremely comfortable, even though it was too big for her size.

Thinking of him, she was still surprised that she saw him today. But, like he said, if she knew either Scott, Stiles, or Liam, she would be seeing him more often. Suddenly, with a wave of irony coming over her, Audrey spotted Derek with Chris Argent taking a stroll around the front of the school.

"Derek!" She called out. Derek's head tilted to the side until he realized that it was Audrey calling him. He sent her a grin.

"Audrey," he said, a little surprised, "how are you?"

"It was crazy," Audrey laughed, "I was just thinking of you."

Derek's eyebrows popped up. He smirked as he crossed his arms, "Oh, really now?"

Audrey nodded. She then looked at Chris Argent and smiled, "Hey, Mr. Argent."

Chris laughed, "Call me Chris. It makes me feel old."

Audrey laughed along with him, "Okay. Derek," she started taking off her leather jacket, "this is yours."

Derek shook his head, refusing one of his most prized possessions. That jacket was one of the main things that represented _the_ Derek Hale of Beacon Hills. He's just giving it to little Audrey Mendler now?

"You know what, keep it." He said, "You'll need it for tonight, anyway. It's gonna be cold during the game. I'm assuming that's why you came, right?"

Audrey shrugged as Derek placed the jacket over her shoulders, letting her arms slip through the sleeves. "I guess. Thanks."

"No problem."

Audrey gave him a light hug, which made her mind swirl to a new part that she had never seen before.

_"So, why is_ the _Derek Hale always so sad?" Audrey asked as she dropped her paintbrush in a bowl of water. The pigments began to mix through the clear liquid, turning into a transparent green blue color. She was painting a wolf that stood on a rock in the woods._

_"Why is _the _Audrey Lancaster always asking so many questions?" Derek retorted as he watched paint. She dabbed on the lake colors._

_"To get to know you," Audrey said nonchalantly, "If you're going to keep following me around, then I might as well get to know you. And seeing you all the time, you always got that sad puppy look on your face." She put her brush down and stared into Derek's hazel green eyes, "What's wrong?"_

_Derek looked at her from the way her eyes sparkled when the light had hit it to her full small lips. She looked like an innocent bunny that could hop away from him at any moment. "There's nothing to tell."_

_"Oh come on," Audrey exaggerated, "Seventeen years of your life and you say you have 'nothing to tell'. Bull."_

_"You'll look at me differently." He confided._

_She pursed her lips as she held onto his hands, "I won't run away."_

_Derek gulped as he stared down at their entwined hands. Inside his head, he was fighting with his truths and regrets. He then said quietly, "My last real girlfriend died. She died in my arms."_

_Audrey looked at him, a little bewildered, but still kept her hold on his hands. She then moved him closer as she saw his eyes slowly blanking out to no emotion. She held him tight, as if he was the one dying in her arms. It would definitely kill her if someone so special died in her arms._

_"It's okay." She cooed in his ear. _

_Derek moved his head to look at her. Inches apart was how far their lips were, until he closed the gap. He then whispered, "I don't want that happening to you either."_

Audrey moved away abruptly, looking at Derek. He gave her a confused look, until she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," she recovered quickly, "I just have to get going. The game is going to start soon."

Derek nodded, "Of course. Go and have fun."

Audrey nodded, turning until Derek stopped her. "Hold on," he said, "I need your number. Just in case you need another lift home. I don't want you wandering into the woods again and almost getting eaten by a wolf."

"Mine too." Chris piped up.

"Oh, okay." Audrey took her phone from her back pocket and handed it to the two guys. They both punched in their digits before handing it back to Audrey.

"Stay safe, Audrey." Chris said warmly.

"Don't worry," she sang, "If anything bad happens, you guys are on speed dial." She then walked away.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek watched her saunter to the field. He knew that she saw that small vision, too. He then looked at himself through his cell phone reflection.

"I can't decide whether you're considered a pedophile or just extremely nice." Chris commented before beckoning Derek to open the Hale vault. Derek ignored him and pulled out his claws.

He was losing his power. He was getting younger again.

**A/N- omg remember in the vault scene with Derek and Chris, where Derek said that he was losing his power? He said that at first he thought it was from someone of his past (but then he said it was because of Kate), and it got me thinking of Audrey, a person one of ****_his past_****. get it? lolol. okay then.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**_Derek Hale_**

No doubt Derek would let Audrey walk to the field stadium by herself. Thus, he followed her.

"Wait a second," Derek told Chris, "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to make sure she makes it there safely."

"It's just less than a mile away!" Chris complained. He felt that Derek was becoming overprotective of the girl.

"I'm gonna go anyway." He left.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The stands were already packed, but thankfully, Mason had saved her a seat. She hated the fact that it was next to Violet, but at the moment, she didn't care. She wanted to look for Liam.

There, she saw him at the side where the rest of the team was. He was already slipping on his mitt gear and was about to place his helmet on his head.

Audrey managed to slip through the gate and called his name, "Liam!"

Liam turned around and smiled, "Hey, you made it."

"Made it for you this time." She claimed, making his smile grow wider. She was starting to have an effect on him, and little did he know that it was also going vise versa too.

Audrey looked around and spotted Jance, talking with the other players. He turned and stared at her with Liam. She smirked and took out the completed necklace she made when she got home.

"This is for you," She said as she placed the accessory around his neck, tucking it under his jersey and under-shirts. He blushed deeply at her touch. His cheeks were practically burning.

Audrey added, "Think of it as a good luck charm," she then leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Think of me."

Mason then managed to catch up with them, smirking at the two of them. He told Audrey, "Yo, sunflower. Amber's here."

She nodded and before she could go, she gave Liam a surprising and quick peck on the cheek. "Remember, okay?" She said, giving him one last hug, "Good luck!" She then ran off to the bleachers.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek watched as his strings tore apart in his heart while watching Audrey kiss Liam on the cheek. Even though it was just a peck, he wanted to bash Liam into a pit of rocks.

He lowly growled as he backed away and looked at his own eyes. Still yellow.

Taking a look at his hands, they seemed a little fresher than how they looked when they had so much muscle. His skin looked cleaner and his beard was slowly drifting away. With the thought of Audrey, he started aging backwards. And, it was all thanks to Kate.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam was stunned by her actions. He didn't expect her to be so cheerful and happy, especially when she was being dragged by her hair earlier today. _Maybe she and Jance broke up_, he thought. He better hoped so. She deserved better than that fag anyway.

Mason still kept his smirk as obvious as ever. His eyes then shifted to someone behind Liam. Well, at least that's what Liam hoped where he was looking at. He turned around to see Brett getting ready for the game. _Oh god._

"You think he's hot, don't you?" Liam snickered.

Mason looked back at Liam, red-handed, "What? No! No. . ."

_Sure_, Liam thought.

"Maybe! Yeah, maybe. Maybe a little."

_There it is. _He slipped on his helmet.

"He wants to destroy me." Liam noted to him.

"I think you can definitely take him." Mason said reassuringly.

_Good enough_, Liam thought as he nodded his head.

"And _then_," Mason added menacingly, "give him to me."

Liam looked at him as if he was crazy before laughing. Oh, good old Mason. _What can I ever do without him?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**_Amber Mendler_**

The crowd cheered for the various teams scattered on the field. Thankfully on Amber's side, it was full of Beacon Hills Cyclones. She didn't have to start a moshpit with the Devenford whatever-they-are's.

Amber watched Audrey cheer on and on for Liam. She was getting cautious about their relationship. _Will she ever know that she is friends with a newly bitten werewolf?_ The world may never know. Amber heard the whistle go off after a body slam that occurred in the field.

The coaches ended up pulling out Brett Talbot, who happened to be on the dead pool list. And, he was worth _a lot_ of money. My eyes looked at Violet, who was just thinking the same thing.

"Audrey, I'm just gonna go to the restroom," Amber told her little sister, "Violet's coming with me."

"Oh, okay! Yeah, cool. Go ahead! I'll just stay here with Mason." Audrey said with a smile. Amber nodded and took Violet along with her.

Soon enough, they were walking to the other building towards the locker room. Although, it was silent. Too silent. Violet was the first one to speak, "Has Audrey ever discovered her powers yet?"

Amber shook her head, "Not even. I'm starting to think that her powers are a mistake, and that she was just resurrected to be a human being. The Benefactor screwed up on her or something."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Violet groaned, "Us, assassins, are starting to die each day. The supernaturals are beginning to outnumber us again. If Audrey's power doesn't come up, then might as well just kill her."

Amber frowned, "Hey! She's still my sister and she's still your best friend. How dare you!"

"You're right! You're right," Violet surrendered, "I'm sorry. That was too far."

Audrey was Amber's _only_ reason to stay alive. She was happy that she died, and she didn't want to come back to this place again. At first, she didn't know what was going on, nor why she was living again. The morning she woke up after being resurrected, she knew something was off. She didn't really remember anything from the day before. She then saw Kate, who wasn't even a proper human that time she saw her. At that, she knew that all of this wasn't right. She should be thankful that she was brought back to life to kill, at least.

Amber felt bad for Audrey. She was just like her– so innocent. But, she was also beautiful and she was resurrected with a boyfriend, Jance, whom was actually resurrected first out of all three of them. The moment the two of them knew that Audrey didn't recognize herself, Jance offered to protect her, by becoming her most loved one.

Now, if only Amber could her do her job that the Benefactor ordered, she could go back to staying dead. Or, if she wanted, she could stay alive and start anew. It was her choice.

Suddenly, a grunting noise was heard inside the locker room. Violet and Amber glanced at each other, taking a peek inside and looking to see Brett struggling on the ground.

Violet whispered, "I got this one." She felt her bolo necklace and started her position, entering like a badass.

Amber decided to leave for look out. She stayed at the post of the double doors, keeping watch until she saw someone that caught her eye.

**_Stiles Stilinski_**

It was a time out for the game. As soon as Lydia called Stiles that she unlocked another third of the code, it was a new game time for the pack. Even though he didn't really have a supernatural power, he was considered a member, a special one, too. He looked out into the crowd, looking at the Devenford Prep guys. _He _swore_ that that one guy is taking HGH or Gamma Radiation._

"But, there's someone else that you should know that's on the list," Lydia told Stiles through the phone, "Brett."

Stiles alarmed everyone, taking Scott to find Brett. He was nowhere to be found on the field. _Of course_, Stiles thought, _he got his own ligament torn by Garrett_.

"Locker room." Scott informed him.

They both ran, hearing noises inside already. But then, someone at the front of the building, casually leaning on a post, caught his eye. _Amber?_

Stiles stopped Scott, "Are you seeing who I'm seeing?"

He nodded, "I think so. Isn't. . . Isn't that Amber Searcy?"

Stiles nodded. The memory came back to him.

_"Class, quiet down." Ms. Roberta said as she sighed deeply, "I have an announcement."_

_Stiles was always curious, even from when he was young. Just looking at Amber's sweet little face plastered on a poster or glass case everywhere made him wonder about her presence. She was gone._

_Amber was pretty young to be in Stiles' and Scott's class. She was thirteen compared to everyone else, who was already going on fifteen. To him, he thought that Amber was the second prettiest girl just below Lydia. Her hair was always so shiny and she had a nice body, even though she hated it so much. Stiles remembered trying to give her his sandwich for lunch but she refused and almost made a fit. She wanted to be skinny, and stay skinny. Stiles thought she was crazy at that. He continued to listen to the teacher._

_"It seems that we have lost a great loved one in the class, as you can tell on the posters," Ms. Roberta spoke silently as tears fell down her face, "There will be a small ceremony in the auditorium in a while, but just to give you all a heads up, we will all write something down that is sweet and kind, not profound and disturbing. Am I clear?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads._

_"We will attend the memorial that will be held next week. I expect you all to be in proper behavior," the teacher then turned to a framed photo of Amber, "We will miss you, Amber. Forever."_

"Amber?" Stiles shouted.

Her head perked up like a deer in headlights as she stared at the guy. Scott gave his own chance and slipped past her.

"Wha- You– You're alive," Stiles exclaimed, shocked, "I. . . I can't believe it! You. . . How?"

"Shut up, Stiles!" She spat.

"But how?" Stiles asked desperately as he paced around on the pavement, "It's like you resurrected from the dead or something! Wait." The lightbulb had hit him. He slowly looked toward Amber, who was giving him a dark look. She rolled her eyes and just examined her nails, which turned into black claws.

"That is pretty cool, to be honest." Stiles commented.

Amber threw an icy glare at him as she rolled her eyes again. She then said, "Are you happy I'm not killing you right now? Because I should kill you!"

"Why?"

Amber was so close to him, it could be measured in inches as to how far apart they were. She breathed heavily, just like she usually did before when she was angry. But right now, she was _pissed_. "Never mind."

"You know, why are you always so angry at me? Even now that you're alive again, you still look like you want to throw me in a river!"

"Can you just shut up and get back to your game?" Her teeth were gritting against each other.

"I just have one more question." Stiles said, pointing up his index finger. Just one.

"What?"

"How did you die?"

She held him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back near the stadium.

**_Derek Hale_**

Once Derek looked at his own reflection, he didn't know how the hell he looked like he did now. He was young, as in _young_. He was a freakin teen again!

If only Chris was here, then he would've pummeled him with questions. It was like once he was alone, his conscience decided to age back a few years just to despite him. He then thought of someone– _Audrey_. He ran out of his vault and ran to the stadium.

There, she saw him, hanging out with her gay friend, looking as cheerful as ever. He then wondered if she would ever recognize him once he came up to her.

It was worth a try.

He ran up the bleachers and settled on an empty seat next to her as cool as he could act. Audrey noticed him.

"Um, excuse me. This seat is taken." He heard her sweet voice say. It was practically dripping in gold.

He turned to her with his smirk on, hearing her gasp. Was it because she remembered him or because she thought he was hot? He was fine with any of the two options. He said, "Sorry. I'll move somewhere else."

"Actually, I have a question," Audrey said, tugging on his green sleeve, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know," Derek replied huskily, "But you know, I think I recognize you in my dreams."

She laughed and shook her head in amusement. Score, he thought with a smile. She then gasped loudly and held her head in her hands. "Ah," she hissed, "My head hurts. Oh my–"

"Sunflower, are you okay?" The guy on her other side asked. He held her wrists gently, using his thumbs to rub her temples, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She cried, "My head just suddenly started thumping and it hurts _really_ badly!"

Derek panicked as he saw her cry in pain. He then noticed her nails, slowly changing to a different color. Black.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office." He excused himself, taking Audrey along with him. They started descending down the steps.

"But, the nurse's office is closed!" The guy shouted from his seat. Derek pretended he never heard it.

Derek kept trying to keep her weight on hold, but then just scooped her into his arms. He ran to the front of the school, to his car, laying her down in his back seat. "Does it still hurt?" He asked.

She nodded. She groaned again as another wave had hit her. She started to breathe heavily. "What's going on with me?" She asked.

"You're shifting," Derek said as he looked for an advil, of something to relieve her of her headache, "I think it's time someone tells you."

"Tell me what?" She growled. Her claws were forming already and her eyes started changing color.

Derek took her hands, making sure that her claws were in her vision. But, slowly, they started fading away. She was starting to go back to normal. She looked at him slowly and tilted her head, "Who are you?"

He was a little torn that she didn't know his name, nor she doesn't remember her past. All the memories they shared, all the great things she experienced, it was all gone.

"It's okay," he cooed, "It's just me."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Derek."

Audrey's smile slowly formed at the edge of her lips. She looked down at their entwined hands. "I don't know what it is with people calming other people down by just touching each other," she laughed lowly, "It's weird."

Derek smirked, "Do you need to stay a little calmer?"

She bit her lip that drove Derek crazy. She whispered so silently, that it was barely audible for him to hear, "Maybe."

He didn't dare hesitate for a second. The moment she answered, he was going to kiss her anyway. It was his craving ever since he saw her in the woods, looking so lovely.

He leaned in, their lips connecting. The kiss was long and lingering, and it created a fire in Derek's eyes. He leaned in more, not getting enough. He was then lying on top of her, his foot pulling on the handle to close the door as his hand was leaning on the seat to prevent her from suffocating underneath him. She back away from him, regaining her breath.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked.

She bit her lip again as she sent him a shy smily. She nodded. "I know! I'm a horrible kisser, aren't I?"

Derek chuckled as he shook his head and confided, "Not even."

The darkness outside lowered, making the lamp post lights shine brighter. Their shadows were outlined on the car seats as their noses brushed against each others. They were two teens falling in love again. Literally. Or, at least Derek was. He was whispering wonderful things in her ear and he couldn't help but think that as his lips met hers again.

**A/N- lol you guys must want to kill me with all this action going on. but, it's okay. (; happy moonday! The updates are going to become slower since I've caught up with the current episode already (yes, I'm winging it, but I'll a lot more of my original parts in).**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**_Derek Hale_**

Audrey and he just lied there in the backseat, looking at the pale moonlight shine through the window panes. Derek played with her fingers, planting soft quick kisses on her neck. He realized how much she smelled like lavender and vanilla, a sweet scent that Derek noticed was so strong on her. Was it his werewolf senses kicking in?

Suddenly, his phone blared through the silence. They both groaned with an added chuckle in the end. It was Stiles.

"Yeah?" He answered through the phone.

"Derek, you need to come over now," Stiles panted, "It's Brett. Come to the locker rooms now."

Derek gulped as he took in his appearance. He was too young to look like his normal self. He felt Audrey shift a little, hearing her croak, "I guess this is my cue to leave." Derek's heart leaped as he heard her say that similar phrase once again.

"I'll take you back to the field." Derek suggested, holding her hand. He looked at her appearance. Apparently, he had ridden her shirt up just a little to see her stomach's bare skin. And, he also found a hickey on her neck. _Wait until she sees that_, he thought.

He helped Audrey out of the car and rubbed her arms as she shivered through the cold. An idea popped in his head, making him take his own big leather jacket and wrap it around the both of them as he encaged her with his arms. They arrived at the bleachers, where Audrey found Amber looking worried and frustrated.

"Ugh, well, I guess it was nice being a fling." She sighed, "I can check mark that off my crazy bucket list."

Derek frowned, "You're not a '_fling_' to me. I want to get to know you more, actually." Audrey perked up her eyebrows in surprise. He extended his hand, beckoning for her phone, "I'll put in my number. Call me with it and see if I'm lying to you."

Again, she didn't argue. She handed him his phone and he secretly waited for her to turn around to change his own contact name a little to create his own. Finding his old contact labeled as '_Derek Hale_,' he changed it to just '_Derek_.' He handed the phone back to her.

"I'll take your word for it." She teased, "Later, Derek. It really was a pleasure meeting you. And, thanks for healing my headache pain."

"No problem." Derek said as he smirked. She planted a quick kiss on his lips, then walked off to find Amber.

When he finally arrived at the locker rooms, there was already police swarming around the area. Derek shifted through the area until he noticed something through a window's reflection. He was normal again.

**_Amber Mendler_**

"Never leave like that again!" Amber scolded. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped onto the steering wheel harder.

"I'm sorry, I just got a headache." Audrey mumbled. She was too tired to snap back at her sister. Instead, her temples leaned against the car window, feeling the coldness from the evaporation of the small shower rain. She began to close her eyes.

Amber was too angry at the moment. After her little reunion with Stiles, she didn't know what to make of anything. As soon as he called the police, she had to flee. Now, she is also worried about Violet, especially since she got arrested in front of her eyes.

Once they arrived home, she looked at Audrey, who was clutching her head. She had to go with Jance to check up on Kate later on. Maybe by then, they can just kill her. She looked at Audrey again.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

Audrey just nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm getting a headache again, but it's not like the one I had during the game."

Amber knew that she was beginning to gain her shifting powers. She wonders what she is going to shift into. Maybe something pathetic and little like a rabbit. Or maybe even a sunflower, since that is her nickname to everyone. She just nodded and handed her some tablets and went to get her a glass of water.

"Head to your room," she said, "I'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay."

Once Amber got what she needed, she tip toed inside her room and sat at the foot of her bed. She handed Audrey her medicine and waited for her to doze off, singing a soft lullaby tune. When she was completely knocked out, she kissed the top of her head and got out of the house, getting into her car, and drove off back to the crime scene to look for Violet.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Mason couldn't stop playing a new album that came out from his favorite band. Things were going great. . . For him. Liam, he felt like shit.

After experiencing what happened last night, he couldn't help but feeling so scared and cautious of everything he sees now. His IED was getting to him again. Thus, why they were jogging in the woods instead of going to school.

Mason couldn't stop humming and mumbling some lyric phrases tot he songs. Liam decided to interrupt him by asking, "So, where was Audrey last night?"

Mason flinched, yanking off one of his earbuds, "What?"

"I asked where Audrey was last night," Liam explained, "I didn't see her throughout like the last half of the game."

"Well, she had a headache, so she ran off with this guy," Mason said as he tucked his earphones in his back pocket, "He said his name was Derek. He was pretty hot, though."

Liam grimaced by his comment, "Ew, isn't he a little _old_ for you?"

"No, he looks pretty young to me," Mason said, "how do you even know what he looks like?"

"Because I know who he is." Liam huffed. He needed to gain speed in his pace. He needed to run.

The thought of Audrey swirled in his head. He didn't know what to think. He liked her, yet he's trying to fight it. He can't be with her when he can't even be with himself. He's still trying to control his own wolf, and still learning his own new abilities. Besides, she deserves someone that doesn't have IED. His ears began to pick up what Mason was saying.

". . . They were using us for their cover," Mason said as he began to lose his breath, "I mean _professional killers_ were using us. How are you not freaking out about that?"

"Trust me, I'm freaking out about a lot!" Liam said. He couldn't take it anymore. He was too overwhelmed. Thus, he ran off.

He ran and ran ahead of Mason, ignoring his words to tell him to slow down. Truth was, he couldn't. So many emotions were taking over him right now and all he could do was take off and hide from them. He then stopped when his legs couldn't handle it anymore. _How did things end up this way?_ He kept thinking. His breath was slowly regaining itself until something surprisingly came out of nowhere. A car.

Coming out of it was someone that was even more surprising. There, he saw his ex-best friend. Liam didn't know how to look at him. It wasn't the same laid-back guy that played lacrosse with him. It wasn't the guy who always told him that he could be the best at anything, even with his disorder. It was Garrett, the professional killer.

However, it wasn't just him. After getting stabbed, who knew where he was going to end up. Someone unexpectedly came out of the car.

"Amber?" Liam breathed.

She chuckled, "That's right. It's me. Do you miss Audrey already?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Liam asked through pained growls. His wound was starting to spread, making him hiss in pain.

"Nothing," Amber shrugged. She then picked him up as Garrett took his legs, "She's just gonna remain the young little sissy I've always loved."

"Our little sunflower." Garrett added, "It's you that we're going to be dealing with."

The two placed Liam on a cobblestone ledge with wooden planks behind his seat. He growled as his canines were beginning to elongate, but Garrett paused him from doing anything else, "It was nice playing lacrosse with you, _wolf_."

And, he was pushed down to a dark abyss.

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

**A/N- okay last night's episode was so intense for me, and I already have made at least four more chapters just from watching that. I'm also gonna answer some anon reviews so here they are:**

**To Guest (whoever talked about disliking Jance): yeah, I dislike him too. but at least now, he knows to back off of Audrey!**

**To BlueRose1880- Thank you! It was so random thinking of this spin-off tbh. I was just sleeping and I always loved being on Teen Wold and I was thinking of my old fanfic account (which was thef0sters) and I needed to start writing again. And, to answer your question, no she does not remember anything from her past, but she is starting to due to her contacts with Derek. No, Kate did not bring her back, the Benefactor did. Kate was just hired by the Benefactor to take care of her a little bit, along with Amber and Jance, since all three of them were resurrected. Thank you for the nice comment! And i love your questions (:**

**NOW PLEASE READ HERE:**

**To Lydia: ****_yes_****, I should put up a poll! I want everyone to vote by telling me which team Audrey should go for on my account! the link is on my profile and it is **** /lanadyljake****. vote either: Team Derek or Team Liam as many times as you want, and you don't have to have an account to vote. I allow anons to leave questions on my profile. You have until ****_Friday, August 1, 2014_****. I hope many of you can participate!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N- I just realized that this website whited out my link in my last author's note, so I'm gonna put up the link on my profile for you to vote. On that site, it says "Ask a Question" and that is where you will place your answer (either "Team Liam" or "Team Derek") and I will be counting the votes up until the deadline. AGAIN, you don't need to have an askfm account to vote.**

**OR**

**You can just leave a comment on the reviews box below and vote. That would be easier for many of you.**

**anyways, enjoy this chapter! sorry for the mistakes.**

**Chapter 15:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The sunlight hit her eyes the moment Audrey woke up. Her headache was gone, gladly, but she felt as if no one was here. As usual, her dad wasn't here since he was sick, and her mom had passed away years ago. It was weird how she never remembered any of that. Kate was still on her business trip, and Amber? She had to be here.

Audrey rose from her bed and started getting ready for school. Looking at the mirror, she cringed. "A hickey?" She asked herself. She decided to hide it with a jacket, pulling on the collar.

Passing by Amber's room, it was surprisingly open and empty. Audrey then descended down the stairs, finding no one here. "Amber?" Audrey called out. No one. Audrey decided to dial her number, hoping to get a pick up.

"Hello?" Amber's voice rasped through the phone.

"Oh my god, Amber!" Audrey sighed of relief, "Where are you?"

"I'm with dad. It was an emergency. Go to school, okay?" Amber said, "I'll pick you up when you're done."

Audrey glared, "You're expecting me to walk?"

"Call Mason to drive you."

"Fine," Audrey sighed, "Bye, sissy. I love you."

"I love you too." The call ended.

Audrey looked through her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Surprisingly, she did find Derek's number, but she wasn't sure when to call. She decided to call Mason first.

"Hello?"

Audrey smiled in relief, "Mason, I–"

"Hello? _Hellooooo_? Nope, sorry! You just reached my voicemail, _suckah_! Aha, I'll call you when I can. Peace!" The call went straight to voicemail.

Audrey was left there, dumbfounded as she groaned in agony. She then just went with her last choice— to walk. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and locked the house behind her. It's not that Audrey hated walking, she just hated the distance and how long it would take her to get to school. At that would be at least half an hour.

"Audrey!" A familiar voice called out.

Audrey turned to face Derek in his car. It looked so similar to someone else's car that she had seen before. Hmm, fishy, she thought. "Derek!" She called back.

Derek drove up next to her, stopping and chiding, "It's not safe to be walking out here alone."

"But it's morning." Audrey drawled.

"Still," Derek said, "What if you got kidnapped before school?"

Audrey shrugged, "It's better than hearing my teacher's lectures?" As you can see, she was terrible at making jokes.

Derek scoffed, "Get in the car. I'm driving you to school."

"How would I know that you're not the one that's going to kidnap me?" Audrey teased, yet with a slightly serious tone in her voice. You never know.

"You know I'm not gonna kidnap a pretty face like yours."

Audrey threw her hands in the air and pointed out, "See? That's just what a kidnapper would say!"

"Fine! I'm not gonna argue. Good luck getting to school in ten minutes."

As soon as he began to drive off, Audrey regretted it. _Ten minutes?_ No way in heck would she even get to the bus stop! She then noticed his slow driving pace and called out his name again. Derek stopped the car, rolling down the passenger side window again, and smirked.

"Get in, loser." Derek said with a devilish smile on his face. Audrey laughed and obeyed.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek couldn't help but look at her while she looked out the window. Seeing her by herself was enough. And, he didn't even have to _try_ to look for her that morning. However, it saddened him that she didn't call him yet like he wanted her to.

He was driving his way to school anyway to see Malia. Only she was available to help him with wolf senses, and he figured it was a way to get to know his little cousin anyway. He glanced at Audrey, who was looking down at her phone. His stomach began to bubble up in happiness as he saw his contact on the screen.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. _Hell yes_.

"I don't know." She shrugged. _Dammnit_.

Just then, something began to stretch on Derek's face. He cocked an eyebrow and checked his reflection through the rear view mirror. He was aging backwards again.

"Well, shit." He muttered.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just forgot something," Derek waved it off, "Music?"

"Sure." Audrey looked at the stack of CDs in the compartment box that was behind the gear stick. She then starting laughing and held up an old CD of his sister, Cora's, "Really? West Side Story?"

"That's my sister's." He said, truthfully. Audrey slid it in anyway. The track _I Feel Pretty_ started playing. She started humming to the song.

Even though Derek enjoyed Audrey's melody, he turned away to hide his face. He can sense his voice changing also. Thankfully, they finally arrived at school. Audrey began to get out of the car.

"Thanks, Derek!" Audrey sang cheerfully, "I'll see you around. I really did appreciate the ride."

"No problem!" Derek said, his voice slightly getting a little lighter, "Call that boyfriend of yours! It would do him a favor."

"I will." She said before closing the door. Derek then watched her walk to class with her phone in hand, pressing it to her ear. He checked the rear mirror once more and saw that he had fully transformed back into his teenage self.

"So, I change whenever I'm near Audrey." He noted to himself. His phone than started ringing. He smiled as his heart started beating faster.

Derek lowered the radio's volume and answered, "Hello?"

**_Audrey Mendler_**

"Derek?" Her soft voice cooed as she swerved around the crowd to get to her locker in the hallway.

"Audrey," she could feel him smile, "I thought you were never going to call."

"It took a little encouraging, but yeah, I called." she teased truthfully, "Is this a bad time to call?"

"No, not at all! I was just thinking about you. I miss you."

"You don't even really know me."

"Well, I _do_ know that you get big headaches. How is that going? Getting better?"

"Yeah." Audrey reached her locker, opening it and exchanging her books. She wasn't really sure whether to tell him about the flashbacks she had been getting. Even in the car earlier with the other Derek, she got one.

_Audrey fell straight into the puddle, causing mud to splatter all over her. She whimpered quietly as Kate stood there, laughing as she was leaning on her hip and arms were crossed._

_"I don't get what Derek really sees you," Kate sneered, "You're not even popular in the school. You're a nerd, a nerd who can't even learn how to look pretty. Seriously, if there was actually a law that imprisons ugly toads, you would be one of them."_

_She then leaned toward Audrey and whispered, "Back off my boyfriend. Or you'll regret it."_

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" Derek called out from a distance. He ran to Audrey's side, helping her up by propping her on his bent knees. He looked at Kate again, disgusted by what he's seeing, "I said leave her alone, Kate! Go away and don't talk to me. I don't know you."_

_Kate frowned, "Derek, you do know me. And, if I'm gonna have to fight fire with fire, I will. She's not worth it, babe–"_

_"Quit calling me that! I'm not your 'babe' anymore," Derek yelled, "You actually never were! Go away! Now!"_

_Fumes were blowing out of Kate as she stomped away. Derek shook his head as he carried Audrey to his car. He didn't care about school at the moment, he just needed to take care of his girl. Placing her on his passenger seat, he looked over her bruises. _

_"I can't believe she did this to you." Derek mumbled angrily as he took some wipes from the glove compartment. He began dabbing softly on Audrey's face, cleaning her up._

_"I can do it myself." Audrey said, taking the wipe away from him._

_Derek just looked at her, pursing his lips and nodding, "What she said isn't true."_

_"I bet you didn't even hear _half_ of what she said." Audrey said, frowning. Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes. _

_"Audrey, look at me." Derek took her face in his hands, "Whatever she said–whatever those bad things were— they're not true. You're smart, funny, and definitely beautiful. You're all I ever want."_

_Audrey's eyes pierced through his as the tears cascaded down her face. She closed her eyes, crying. Derek placed kisses all around her face. He didn't care if she was dirty. She needed him. She needed him to tell her how much she was his. But, not in words. She just needed his presence, even if it was raining outside his rusty, used car. _

"Audrey?" Derek's voice snapped her out of it, "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"I want to see you again."

"You will."

Just then, something caught Audrey's attention. It wasn't the warning bell ringing for class, it was her nails. They were slowly being replaced by a black substance, resulting in black claws. What the?

"Derek, I have to go." Audrey said hurriedly, "I have to get to class."

"Alright," he said, "call me if you need anything, though. And, I mean anything!"

"I will! I will." Audrey said as she rushed to the restroom, "Bye, Derek." She then hung up the phone and locked herself in the stall.

"What is this?" She asked herself in a whisper. She checked the phone's reflection and saw her eyes a different shaded color. _What is going on? _

**A/N- Again, if you want to vote for my poll, go to my profile for the link or just comment/leave a review below. ****_Team Derek or Team Liam?_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Her eyes were black. Her claws were black. At least her teeth were normal. Suddenly, her head began to ache with a piercing noise blaring through her ears. Audrey clutched her head and bent down, screaming until it stopped.

Once it was over, Audrey stood up and peeked through the stall door crack, finding the vicinity empty. She took the opportunity to scurry out and lock the restroom door. Walking back, she looked at the mirror.

She looked normal.

Audrey wondered, _was it just hallucination?_

She at least needed to get through the whole day of school. Maybe if she talked to her dad today, she can get the next day off. Abruptly, the bell rang, causing Audrey to wince and press her hands to her ears again. There was so much noise going on in her head. Audrey walked out of the restroom with her belongings, finding Mason and Scott walking by.

"If you see him, text me or I'll text you." Scott told Mason, who nodded in return. He turned around and saw me with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey, you're here!" Mason hugged her quickly, "I thought you were missing, too. Everyone's gone."

"Wait, what?" Audrey's confusion grew more. _Everyone?_

"Yeah, you didn't hear? Violet and Garrett were secretly professional killers. And, Liam? Who knows _where_ the hell he is. Where's Amber?"

Audrey glanced at the floor, "She went to see my dad. It was an emergency."

Mason frowned. He knew how much her father meant to her, including him. They were pretty close, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Audrey waved it off, "But Liam. What do you mean he's missing?"

Mason shrugged, "I don't know. We were on a jog yesterday morning, but then he ran off, and well, I couldn't find him. Scott told me that he might be sick, but Liam looked fine to me yesterday. Maybe stressed, but he still looked fine."

"Maybe he just needs a little break to sort out his anger issues." Audrey reassured.

"Yeah. Hey, where were you this morning? You missed four periods. Do you realize it's lunch already?"

"What?" Audrey glanced at her watching, noticing that is indeed twelve o'clock. Worried builded up inside her as she realized that that was how long she had stayed in the restroom, screaming for her life. She wasn't cursed, was she? She continued, "I was just in the nurse's office to help my headache."

"Are you sure you're not getting migraines? You should really start eating more. Maybe your brain is just empty." Mason said as he looped his arm with Audrey's, heading to the cafeteria, "You know what, lunch is on me. I think we both have been through a lot today."

Audrey smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, in a friendly way. It even dawned on her that she forgot to pack a lunch today. Maybe it was migraines. Maybe her head was just messing with her. She was at least glad that she had a normal friend by her side right now.

After munching on some good pasta for lunch, Audrey felt better straight away. The rest of the day was normal. Lonely, but normal. She then groaned as she realized she had to walk home today. Mason couldn't drive her home unless she was willing to wait for him after lacrosse practice, but she really needed to see her father.

_Note to self. Start learning for your permit._

She then looked at her phone and wondered, what if I called Derek or Chris? She started fishing through her contacts.

"That's weird." Audrey mumbled, stopping in place. She lost Derek Hale's number. She shrugged and called Chris instead.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"Mr.– I mean Chris!" She chuckled embarrassingly, "I just remembered you preferred to be called that."

"It's fine, sweetheart. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you can take me to Beacon Hills Care Center today? You can even stay with me if you want, I just need to see my father right now." Audrey pleaded casually, hoping she can get a positive response.

"Of course! Where are you right now? I'll pick you up."

Audrey smiled, "Thank you, Chris! I was just about to leave the school, but I can walk back and wait by the school sign."

"I would appreciate that. I'll be there in five minutes." The call then ended. Audrey squealed in relief, doing a small sneaky happy dance. She then walked back.

It took seven minutes for Chris to come, but Audrey didn't mind. She had Derek's leather jacket on, which she had gotten used to bringing with her everywhere. It was comfy and she loved how it also gave that mysterious vibe to her outfit. She saw Chris' car pull up and his passenger seat open.

"Hi, sweetheart," Chris greeted, "You must be really cold. Do you want me to put on the heater?"

Audrey shook her head, "No, it's fine." Chris nodded and started driving to the Care Center. He eyed Derek's jacket on her.

"So, you and Derek are pretty close, huh?" He asked.

She just shrugged, "He's only there when I need him, which is always coincidentally helpful."

Chris nodded, "He's a handful, a depressing one, too. Such a sourwolf."

Audrey giggled, "A _sourwolf_?"

Chris smiled as he kept driving and nodded, "Did you have anything to eat?"

"Just some pasta for lunch." Audrey shrugged.

Chris frowned, "No, you need to eat. How about we go to a drive-thru before we go see your dad!"

Audrey sighed. She had been thinking of french fries and a milkshake throughout last period, "Okay."

Driving to a nearby fast food place, Audrey got what she had been craving. At that moment, she looked at Chris, smiling in gratefulness. In a way, she looked at him as her back-up dad. She was thankful. After that, they continued along the way to the Care Center, arriving and going to Mr. Mendler's room. Audrey peeked from the doorway to see her father smiling at her appearance. She ran to him and hugged him tightly with Chris trailing behind.

"Daddy!" Audrey exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his frail state. He still kept his wry smile on his lips, truly happy to see his daughter in years.

"Audrey," he croaked, "Look at you. You've grown up so much, and you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Who's this nice gentleman?"

Chris walked up, shaking his hand gently, "Mr. Chris Argent, sir. I'm the one who brought Audrey here."

Mr. Mendler nodded. His body was wrinkled and his skin was too pale. The veins on his skin were more visible than before and his lips were no longer plump and full, but chapped and shriveled. His eyes had more red veins, yet his brown pupil still remained strong. He was dying faster than Audrey had thought and it was tearing her apart.

"Amber said she visited this morning because of an emergency." Audrey spoke as she sat beside his bed, taking his hand. She will miss his soft touch.

Mr. Mendler frowned and shook his head, "No, darling. She didn't."

Audrey looked up at him and gave a confusing look. She then glanced at Chris, who looked concern. Mr. Mendler shifted in his place with Audrey's assistance. Chris stayed behind Audrey, just in case anything happened with the sick patient.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked.

"Sunflower, Amber wasn't here this morning. She wasn't here at all." Mr. Mendler said silently. Just then, it clicked to him. His daughter was out for a killing. It still saddened him how his other daughter hasn't even found out about a single supernatural being when she is one herself.

Audrey frowned, looking down. Suddenly, her head began to ache. She clutched her head, bringing her legs up to her chest, excluding herself from the world.

"Audrey?" Chris called, shaking her shoulders, "Audrey? What's wrong? Audrey, look at me, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Tears started falling down her face, dripping onto her knees. The pair was excruciatingly unbearable. "My h-head hurts!" She whimpered.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

It was dark and who knows what Liam was surrounded with in this well. He looked up at the opening above him. It was just too high for him to climb with an injury.

"Help!" He called out. Nothing. "Scott!" Nothing.

Liam's arms flailed in the water as he cried silently, even though there was no one around him. He hated feeling like this. He'll never get out of here. He'll never get to say what he wanted to say- to Scott, to Audrey, to Mason, to his parents, to everyone.

He wondered if Audrey was worrying for him. By now, she should be. But then again, she had Derek, who was already starting to win her heart. But how could she fall for such an. . . adult? He was obviously too old for her, unless he tended to look younger than he already looks.

It's the supernatural world anyway. Anything could happen.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

"Darling, take deep breaths." Audrey's father instructed. She did, calming down as she closed her eyes for a minute. She then regained her conscience. It was then time she told him, no matter if Chris Argent was in the room. She had to tell somebody.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Audrey said quietly.

"What is it, my darling?" Mr. Mendler asked sweetly. He was already having a feeling that he knew what she was going to say.

"Lately, I think I've been getting migraines," Audrey began, "but I think I've also been getting hallucinations."

Mr. Mendler and Chris pursed their lips, "What kind of hallucinations?"

"I don't know. . . I mean, I've been getting these flashbacks of something that I was apparently involved with. But the thing is, it seemed as though they actually happened to me. And, it feels like they did, too. Then this morning, I saw my nails and they were claws. Black claws. My eyes were black, too. It was weird and I don't know what's going on, Dad."

Chris was stunned by what he was hearing. The two men knew that she was receiving her powers already, and it was all because of the one who had been present through all her flashbacks– Derek Hale.

"Audrey, those aren't hallucinations." Mr. Mendler spoke. He took his hands and looked at her necklace. He held the small pendent on his palm and examined the sign engraved on it— Derek's sign. He continued, "You have to listen to me and promise not to be mad nor sad at what I am about to tell you."

Audrey nodded, sticking out her pinky. "Promise."

Mr. Mendler grinned and wrapped his small finger around hers. They took these promises to a whole level. "Audrey," he said, "you're a shifter."

**A/N- alright you guys! So, so far in my poll, people ****_actually_**** have been voting and I am ****_really_**** thankful for your participation so far. the deadline date HAS been changed to Monday, August 18, instead of August 1. this is because I can delve into the book more before I can make any finalizations on who gets to be with Audrey. SO, here is the overall score so far:**

**• team liam- 11**

**• team derek- 4**

**you can vote by leaving a review down below, stating who you're rooting for, OR you can go on the poll link that is on my profile. either or, I will be counting ALL votes. good luck! and, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. next one will be up soon.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey paused, frozen in a pensive moment. "I'm a _what_?"

"A shifter," Chris spoke up, "someone who can shift and morph into anything. You're a supernatural being, sweetheart."

"A supernatural?" Audrey asked, "So that's why. I have black claws, black eyes, and get flashbacks?"

Mr. Mendler nodded his head. Chris stood up, excusing himself to the hall. Audrey nodded, looking back at his father.

"Can you look at your flashbacks clearly?" Dad asked.

Audrey shook her head. She could see her environment more than who was in her flashbacks, besides her, more. By now, she realized that her last flashback had taken place in Beacon Hills High, by the lunch tables. Such de ja vu.

"Then, you need to find that someone who always appears in your flashbacks," Mr. Mendler said, "By then, you'll find the key to your questions. I know the reason why, but it is not my place to tell you. That person who is always featured in those blurbs and dreams, is someone you know in the present. Someone who has been alive throughout all of that, and still alive now. You'll find out soon."

Audrey nodded.

**_Chris Argent_**

"I already knew she was a shifter, Chris." Derek spoke through the phone. Right now, he was with Malia, looking for missing Brett, who apparently was a werewolf. Chris was left here in shock.

"And, you kept this from me? Let alone, Audrey?" Chris hissed in the hallway, "You do realize that she found out she was a shifter."

"What?" Derek snapped, "Did she find out about me?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. Then, it clicked in his head, "So that's why you're always so attached to her. You were apart of her flashbacks, and you didn't even tell her."

"Don't even think about telling her! I want to do it myself."

Chris nodded, "Alright. But if you don't do it soon enough, then I will."

"Trust me, I will." Derek reassured, "I have to go. I think I found Brett's pack territory." He then hung up abruptly.

On the other hand, Chris was already receiving another call from Scott this time.

"Chris!" Scott called, "I need your help! Come to my place when you can."

"Alright." He ended the call and came back inside Mr. Mendler's room, saying, "I actually have to run an emergency errand. I'll just have Derek pick you up, sweetheart. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Mendler."

Mr. Mendler nodded with a gentle smile as he shook his hand, tugging his hand for him to lean toward to. He had something to tell him. Mr. Mendler whispered, "Take care of my precious when I'm gone."

Chris looked back at Audrey's father. _Him_? Take care of Mr. Mendler's _sunflower_? It may not be a hard task, but he was not ready to raise another new family member, that he may end up losing later on. He already his wife. He lost Allison.

He just nodded at Mr. Mendler, exiting the room with a quick wave to Audrey. As he walked back to his car, he picked up his phone and called Derek again.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek's phone began ringing. He huffed an aggravating sigh as he picked it up, "What?"

"You're picking up Audrey at Beacon Hills Care Center as soon as possible" was all Chris said before hanging up the phone. Derek sighed as he looked at the ended call.

"Is it about Audrey?" Malia asked.

He nodded.

Malia understood, "I heard your last call. Does that mean she's in the dead pool list?"

Derek shook his head, "No. She's a different kind of supernatural being. Someone who has the purpose to kill."

"What?" Malia grieved, "Then _why_ are you falling for this girl and accepting her like a lost puppy?"

"Because," Derek started as they both walked through the dark woods alone, "because she doesn't know what she's capable of, and knowing her, she is going to fight it off. She is a good person."

"Yeah, tell me that when she has your throat in your hands." Malia snickered.

Derek rolled his eyes and dialed Audrey's number. She answered, "Hello?"

"Audrey." He sighed in relief. Malia just rolled her eyes in the background as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm talking to the wrong Derek?" Audrey asked, confused.

"Yeah, I just came to tell you that I'm gonna pick you up soon. I just have to fix up some business first."

"Okay," her voice cooed, "Thank you, Derek."

"Stay safe," Derek paused, about to tell her that he loved her but refused to, "bye, Audrey."

"Bye, other Derek." She giggled before ending the line. Derek grinned at herself.

"Wow, who knew such a sourwolf can have feelings?" Malia teased.

"You know what? Just let me be with Audrey." Derek said as they continued walking.

Malia shrugged and waved the subject off and kept walking. Suddenly, a noise was heard through the eerie silence. Malia held his hand in fear, causing Derek to gain a flashback. Audrey must be getting it, too.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey suddenly paused, looking blank at nothing. Dad noticed, taking her hands in his and trying to snap her out of it. Nothing.

"Audrey, focus." Dad instructed, "Focus on what you're looking at and watch your flashback. What do you see?"

"I. . . I see. . ." Audrey said blankly, "Derek."

_Audrey never knew how heartbroken when she Derek with another girl— Kate Argent. She should've known he was taken._

_She never expected to actually fall for the guy who always had problems. When she saw him sitting there alone, moping and moving sharply, as if he was angry at the world. Which he was, actually. But, it was all because his last girlfriend had died in his arms._

_Something about him was something intoxicating, and it always lured Audrey to her interests. He had so much mystery, yet he chose to open up to her. She then felt special and thought that maybe he liked her._

_Guess not._

_Audrey's tears fell, no longer watching the two kiss in front of her eyes. She walked to her car, not even realizing that someone was calling her from behind._

_"Audrey, wait!" Derek called, catching up to her, "Wait, I can explain."_

_"That you have a girlfriend?" Audrey croaked, "I know, Derek. I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sorry I never knew."_

_Derek sighed, "That's because I never told you. Kate is not my girlfriend, at least not anymore. We broke up before I met you, and now she wants me back. You have to trust me, Audrey, please."_

_"You seemed to enjoy that kiss." Audrey said meekly._

_"I didn't," he interjected, "I enjoy yours."_

_Audrey seemed to smile a little at that. But, that still never made her forgive him. She frowned once again._

_"Audrey, please don't be like that. I swear, she came onto me."_

_"But I have every right to be angry!" Audrey exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "I have every right to be angry with you because you have had this other girl that I didn't know about, and you still made me_ fall _for you. Well you know what, stop it! Just, stop it!"_

_Derek stopped her flailing by catching her wrists, making her spin to him and engulfing her in a kiss. He pushed her to the side of the car, devouring every second of it. He then pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers as he sent a small smile._

_"I'm falling for you, too, Audrey."_

_"I thought I told you to stop it."_

"Ah, young teenage love." Dad cooed. Audrey suddenly blushed crimson red.

"Did I really describe what I was seeing in my flashback?" She asked embarrassingly. He nodded.

"I can sense he still loves you, Audrey." Dad croaked, sending her a small smile. Audrey blushed even more. Although she didn't really get the image of this Derek she was with in the visions, she kind of began to get a hint on who it was.

It was the young Derek she had seen at the scrimmage.

**A/N- poll current count:**

**• team liam- 17**

**• team derek- 21**

**keep voting! deadline ends Monday, August 18. good luck! NOTE: you can vote as many times through the website that is shown on my profile since it allows so anonymous people to spam.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**_Jance Trisco_**

Jance kept his eyes set on his phone. He wanted to call Audrey badly. After all that had happened between them, he felt great remorse and regret. He was a jerk. He heard Amber groan, "If you really want to call her, then do it! She's been left alone all day, anyway."

He narrowed his eyes at Amber, sending her a glare, "You're not helping, A."

"What happened between the two of you?" Kate asked as she crossed her arms and sat on a box that labeled the hideout's name, Argent Arms International.

Jance didn't look at her. He was in so much shame, of himself for hurting the one he was meant to protect the whole time. "I hurt Audrey," he said, before adding, "I didn't mean it, though. I was just. . . I guess i was jealous."

Amber scoffed, "You 'guess'."

Jance rolled his eyes, before unexpectedly getting a whack in the back of his head by Kate. She scolded, "You know not to hit a girl! At all! Look, no matter how much the old Audrey got on my nerves, but seriously, a guy should never hit a girl! Where are your manners?"

He pouted, "I'm sorry."

Just then, they all heard a car door open and close. Amber immediately shifted into a beserker while Jance stood up and snuck to a broken window, peeking out to see that it was Chris Argent and Scott.

"Kate," he said, "You have visitors. It's your brother and McCall."

**_Derek Hale_**

After finding an injured Braeden, Derek had left her to heal with Malia at her side. Until he can get back to them, he had to finish his business off with Audrey. He had to tell her.

He felt himself morph back to his teenage self as he arrived at the Care Center. Once he entered, he searched for Mr. Mendler's room. Thankfully, a nurse was nice enough to guide him to the right room. He saw Audrey, who had a small confused smile on her face.

"Derek!" She greeted, standing up from her chair and giving him a hug. She led him to a vacant seat, pulling it up next to hers.

"Hey," he said. He then looked at Mr. Mendler and his weak state. He felt sorry for him on the inside. "Hello, Mr. Mendler." He greeted to him.

"Please, just call me Joshua." He said, smiling.

"Yes, Joshua. Hello, sir." They shook hands before Derek sat down. Audrey's dad already had a glimpse in his eye, that told Derek that he knew who he was, even in Audrey's past life.

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked.

"I came to be the one to drop you off." Derek replied. _After he shows her who he really is,_ he thought.

"Oh," Audrey said, "Okay. Should I call my other ride or...?"

"No, you don't." Derek said, a little too forcefully as he placed his hands on hers. He calmed down a bit, "You don't."

"Okay." Audrey said, moving her hands back to her lap. She then looked to her dad, standing up and kissing his forehead. She mumbled things to him, words that were so easy for Derek to hear, like, "I love you, Daddy. Don't forget that. You'll get better soon. You'll get cured."

Mr. Mendler coughed, "Sweetie, don't say words that are doubtful. I'm dying."

"You're not." Audrey pleaded quietly. Tears were brimming her eyes.

It tore Derek apart, especially since he was right in back of her. He held her father's other hand while his other hand was at the small of Audrey's back.

Mr. Mendler scanned Derek, smiling gratefully at him. It kind of creeped Derek out, but he was fine with it. He is very good-looking after all, he must admit (**A/N: *winks* he is $$$**).

But, that wasn't the reason why Mr. Mendler was eying him from head to toe. He said, "Take care of my daughter. You should know that I love this girl with all my heart, and it takes a lot of courage for my daughter's boyfriend to see me before I die. Thank you."

Derek froze at his words. _Boyfriend? Hell yes!_

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad." Audrey said, even though her heart beat was beating fast. The words ended up getting caught in her throat as she blushed. He smirked inside his mind.

"This guy is special." Mr. Mendler said, pointing to Derek, "Keep him. I like him. I expect children with his face on them."

"Dad!" Audrey drawled as she hid her face with her hair. Derek chuckled as he shook Mr. Mendler's hand once again.

"It was nice meeting you, Joshua."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Derek."

Audrey hugged her dad again, tighter than the last time. She cried for a minute, before he planted a kiss on her head and sent her a smile. She held onto his hand a little longer until she could keep his touch lingering onto her when she leaves. He was her rock. He was her father, and first best friend.

"I'll be fine, my little sunflower." He whispered, "Go on now."

Audrey turned, about to leave until she forgot to ask, "By the way, Dad, can I not go to school tomorrow? Since, my shifter thing is just starting and. . ."

"Of course sweetheart." He smiled.

Audrey just thanked him and walked away, holding onto Derek's hand. She didn't want to let go. She was scared, he could feel it just by her touch. He had never felt more attached than before with her. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly and giving her a reassuring grin. They walked to his car. That was, until Audrey stopped.

"That's Derek Hale's car." She said.

Derek didn't try to defend himself, but he hesitated in finding the right response. "I know." He said simply.

They got in the car anyway. It was too cold to just stand out there in the middle of the night. He then even realized, did Audrey ever do her homework yet?

"Why do you have his car?" Audrey asked.

"That's something that I've been meaning to tell you along with other things that I have to confess." Derek said, as he began driving.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place special."

Audrey just nodded.

The drive to the place was silent, until Audrey spoke up again, "He has cancer."

"What?" Derek asked.

"My father," she said, "he has leukemia, to be exact. Along with diabetes, a sore liver, and a bad pancreas. Just in case you were wondering."

Derek glanced at her, frowning. He didn't know that it was _that_ bad. "I'm sorry." He said. He reached out to hold her hand, continuing to drive with one arm. Audrey just nodded in gratitude.

He kept driving down the road, continuing down the path of seclusion. Soon enough, there was not that much civilization to be found, but just trees. Then, they found an old construction site, or what used to be of it. There were just planks of wood, shattered in piles and others in stacks behind a gate.

'_No Trespassing'_ it said, but Derek ignored it anyway. He's been there before, and he doesn't think that there would be police out at this time of night to come rat him out. Audrey was just confused.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"You see that? All those ashes and wood over there?" He pointed out to the remnants of his old house that laid on the ground behind the tall wire fence.

"Yeah."

"That's what's left of where I used to live." Derek said.

Audrey paused for a minute. "What?"

"I know, it's crazy." Derek said, chuckling to lighten the moment, but all Audrey did was send him a sad smile. He continued, "I never brought anyone here, mostly because I don't really have anyone to bring here. But, you mean so much to me, and I think it's time I tell you the truth. I—"

His phone suddenly rang, ruining the moment. Derek just glared at the phone. Mostly, he glared at Scott, the one calling him.

"You can get that if you want." Audrey spoke.

Derek snapped back to reality, flickering his eyes from Audrey to his phone. He picked it up and answered, "Scott?"

"Derek," Scott panted, "You have to bring Audrey to Lookout Point. We found Liam."

_Liam_, Derek thought. He looked at Audrey, who was looking out at the pieces of burnt wood and construction. She felt sorrow, not just because of him but for many reasons. For Liam, his father, and many more.

"Okay." He said. He hung up the phone and looked at Audrey, "On second thought, we need to delay what I'm gonna say first. We need to get to Liam."

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam still sat there, frozen and cold from the warm water he had been standing in for hours on end. He was glad that he got out, with Scott especially. Chris came up to him with a clean towel, covering him up and his wound. It would spread to his heart soon enough.

"We have to get him to the Deaton now." Chris told Scott. Liam refused.

"Where's Audrey?" Liam demanded. He needed to see her. He needed to know she is alright.

"She's coming." Scott assured him. Liam nodded as he shivered more in the cold. He was also beginning to feel numb. _Any time now. _

Suddenly, a car pulled up. Immediately, the door opened and a guy and Audrey ran up to Liam. Audrey was in tears as she grasped Liam into a hug.

"Liam!" She sobbed, "Thank god you're okay. Are you hurt anywhere? I'm sorry I forgot to ask before crushing you."

Liam stood up, groping her to another hug. Her heat radiated him in warmth, and to him, she was a teddy bear that he had been searching for all day. He missed her.

"I'm okay, Audrey." Liam said, "I'm fine."

Audrey nodded, letting go. Liam smiled, turning his head to the anonymous guy. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Derek." He spat with his arms crossed. He held Audrey, putting a leather jacket around the both of them. He then said, "You should get that checked up."

Liam looked down at his chest, to see the open wound already spilling out more yellow puss. Chris nodded in agreement, escorting him to the car.

"Follow us, if you want." Scott said.

Derek nodded, tugging Audrey with him to their car. Liam just went his separate way with Chris and Scott. _So_, that _was Derek_, Liam thought.

**A/N- current poll count score:**

**• team liam- 42**

**• team derek- 209**

**derek/ian+audrey fans are freaking slaying, man. lol. keep up the votes! deadline is monday, august 18. btw I'm sorry these chapters get sloppier and sloppier nowadays. sometimes I make the corrections, but they don't pull through on the website and it pisses me off sometimes. _so_ sorry for the grammatical errors and added words!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**_Derek Hale_**

After waiting hours on end, waiting for Liam to wake up and cure his wolfsbane wound, he offered to drive him home. Audrey and he had been waiting quite a while.

Well, actually Audrey did.

He sighed as he called Malia, telling him to keep taking care of Braeden so he could drop the two off. His first destination was Audrey. He thought that she had enough for one day, and that she needed rest. Next was Liam. That way, he could tell him what was up between the two of them with Audrey.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam watched as Derek held onto Audrey's hand as he drove down the road to her place. He hated it. He hated how he was just sitting in the backseat alone, with Audrey just being silently serenaded by her boyfriend. _Were they even dating? _Liam thought. He regretted leaving the vet with Audrey and him.

The car slowed down to a stop in front of a nice two-story house. Audrey got off, placing a soft kiss on Derek's cheek and giving him a silent thank you. He then whispered something in his ear, which made him freeze and turn pensive. He nodded and then looked at Liam, unlocking the door lock.

Audrey walked over to Liam's side, opening the door and sending him a small smile. Liam scooted over and went to hug her tightly. She must have so many questions for him now. Even though he had a bandage over his completely-healed wound, she was probably wondering why he was treated in a vet instead of a hospital.

She said, "I hope you feel better, Liam."

Liam nodded, "Thanks, Audrey. Really."

Audrey smiled as she closed the door gently and walked into her house. She opened the door and with a final wave, she was gone. The door close and her face was no longer seen. Liam turned to Derek, who was looking down before turning the gear shift.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

Liam told him his address and he drove, as if he knew exactly where that place was. Beacon Hills was small anyways. He even realized that Scott wasn't that far from his place.

"So you're dating Audrey." Liam spoke. He might as well get straight to the point of knowing the hard cold truth.

"No." He said.

"What?" Liam was surprised. He was expecting him to say yes and start blabbering about how him and Audrey are an item. Heck, they even looked like they have been just-graduated college students, who are continuing their now-second-year relationship. But, it was none of that.

"I said 'no'. I thought that wound healed, are you deaf now or something?" He spat.

"Hey, I was just asking." Liam said through his gritted teeth. He's had enough of his rude abruptness already. The rest of the drive was silent, and they could both feel the awkward tension in the air. The barrier that created it all was their love for Audrey. The rain started pouring.

_Great, more water_, Liam thought.

As he was about to get out of the car, Derek auto-locked his side door. Liam turned to him and scowled, "Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Not until I get something straight with you, first." He said cooly.

"Get what straight?" Liam asked.

"Audrey," he said, turning to him, "I told you to protect her."

Liam's eyes squinted in confusion, until he realized what he was talking about. No wonder he had the same name as Derek Hale. He _was_ Derek Hale. Liam then sprinted toward him, tackling him to the window pane. Derek pushed him back, making him fall onto his seat again.

"How are you young again?" Liam exclaimed in rage, "What the hell?"

"It's part of Audrey's power." Derek huffed, regaining his strength.

"What do you mean by her power?"

"Audrey is a supernatural being, like you."

"She's a werewolf?"

"No, shifter."

Liam cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"She shifts," Derek replied, "She morphs into anything. I mean _anything_."

"So, she's like Beast Boy?" Liam instigated as an example.

Derek scrunched his face in confusion, "What?"

"You know, Beast Boy! The green guy that can shift into anything from Teen Titans."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, that."

Liam scoffed, "You had no childhood."

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek was currently in a state of pique. He wondered why he had let Liam take care of Audrey, when he couldn't even protect himself. He was stuck in a well for at least eight freaking hours! But then again, he was forced to his will. After their little ravage, all Derek wanted to do was rip Liam's throat out with his teeth. He just couldn't handle him anymore.

"Before you go, I need to ask you something." Derek said.

Liam turned to him with his car door still open and his bandage still in tact, "What?"

"Do you love her?" Derek asked. Audrey was beginning her shift, and if she completes her transformation, who knows what would happen to Derek. Would he lose his power forever? Would he forever age backwards? Even if he did, he wouldn't mind. He'd love to grow young again and start his life over, this time completely with Audrey. It was all that he wanted, besides getting rid of the Benefactor.

"Love who?" Liam asked.

"You know who I'm talking about." Derek spoke. Because, maybe he needed to let go. If he were to stay an adult, what's stopping him from being with Audrey? Everything. The law, Audrey's fear, _Liam_, and possibly the whole young male population. He needed to know.

"I don't think so," Liam confided, "But, I do have feelings for her."

Derek felt destitute of Audrey's presence. If only he can show Liam how much he loved Audrey. Maybe that little wolf would prowl away from them if he did so, "Okay."

**A/N: okay, I know you guys have been complaining about how there are barely any Liam/Audrey scenes, but that's because he was stuck in a well for practically an entire day. I don't think that would make sense in the story haha. I'm kinda glad Liam wasn't even in the seventh episode, "Weaponized", but ****_only _****because I had time to fit in around three chapters full of Liam/Audrey. so, don't worry! **

**current score count:**

**• team liam- 328**

**• team derek- 679**

**remember, you can always go to the link that is shown on my profile to vote as MANY times as you want (even though it gives me a headache lmao)! The deadline is the same, and I will now put up a current score and update it at the end of each day so you guys are up to date. **

**btw, I'm sorry for this suckish chapter. I'm currently experiencing a headache, or possibly a minor migraine. but, enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The next day, Audrey walked alone to school again. Amber wasn't home again, which made Audrey irate and anxious. She had a power that she didn't even know of, and Amber wasn't here to confess to or even question about her inner. . . being. She was set to go and speak to her father again today about it.

Especially since Mason got his drivers permit today. And he is ready to break the rules today.

What was more important that was swirling through her mind was how Amber lied to her about seeing Dad. She could've told her where she was really going. She could tell her anything and she wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, it was like she had no one to tell anyway. Even if it was not telling the police that she stole something from a shop.

But, this? This made her question their trust, or their relationship in general. Ever since this whole year had started for Audrey, which felt like the beginning of a new life, Amber had been nothing but overprotective, selfish, and unreasonable for her weird behavior. Did she even know that Audrey was a shifter? Is _she_ even a shifter?

Classes were the usual. Liam was back, and being with Mason, it felt almost normal again. _Almost_.

"You do know Violet was arrested and Garrett died?" Mason asked Audrey as he walked her to class, "They both tried to kill Devenford Prep's guy, Brett. You should've been there."

Audrey stopped in her tracks. Her vivacity was drained from her as her throat gained a bilious feeling, "What?"

Mason nodded solemnly. He gulped a little with a disheveled look in his eyes as he gives her a look of disgruntled emotions. He wasn't sad at all, "They were assassins, Audrey. Did you ever know that? They freaking used us like, like pawns in their game of thrones. Garrett tried killing Liam, apparently, and Violet is dead, too. We don't know how though."

Audrey looked down as she tried to blink away the tears springing in her eyes. She didn't know which was worse to be mad at- herself for living with fake friends that were meant as killers, or the fact that they died. The first option may be a better answer.

"But they know." Mason said as he pointed to Scott and Stiles.

Audrey no longer paid attention to Mason. Her eyes zoomed in on the two juniors as they walk to their next class. Audrey gently tugged on Scott's shirt, causing him to turn around and gently smile at her with surprise.

"Audrey!" Scott breathed in a warm manner, "What's up?"

"I need to know what happened." Audrey squeaked softly. She may have seen them before, hanging out with Liam and passing by her in the hall, but she still couldn't help the fact that they were older than her, and she had to admit, sometimes scary to her. They always gave away an odd vibe around her vicinity.

**_Scott McCall_**

Scott looked at her, a little confused, but he knew what she was talking about. He just wasn't sure _what_ she wanted to talk about. There was Liam, Violet and Garrett, Derek, her secret power, any in the supernatural sort. The halls began to grow deserted.

"Talk about what?" He asked.

"About Violet and Garrett, duh."

Scott opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't know how to properly form the words of Violet's death. She may know about Shifters, _slightly_, but she doesn't know about Beserkers, werewolves, hunters, and were-jaguars.

"Dude, we have to get to physics now." Stiles said, wrapping his arm around his neck as he prepared to drag him down the hall.

"I'll talk about this later, okay?" Scott called out, "Promise."

Audrey nodded before clutching her head in pain. Scott and Stiles dropped their small body knot as they watched Audrey, mortified. Mason ran to her side, helping her stand back on her two feet.

"What's going on with her?" Scott asked to himself and Stiles.

"I. . . don't know," Stiles asked as he scratched his head, "Panic attack?" He then looked at Scott, "Or her powers are transforming." The two ran to help Audrey.

"No, no it's fine, you guys!" Mason said, waving his hand in front of them, "She has another migraine again. I'll take her to the nurse's office. Besides, you guys have a class to get to."

Scott watched Audrey looked down at her nails slow dissipating into black. Her eyes began to change an assortment of colors from her usual brown-hazel to amber, to yellow, to blue, to red, then to black. She whimpered, "M-Mason, stop-"

"I'll get her!" Stiles called out as he scooped up Audrey into his arms, swinging her around like a stuffed animal. He started heading toward a place where it was only the three of them.

Mason looked at him, confused as he charged toward Stiles, "Hey, she's my-"

Scott stopped him, "I know she's your best friend. I know she's all you have now. But, just trust us on this one, please?"

Mason looked back and forth from Scott to strange-strangling Stiles and mauled Audrey. He sighed and gave him a disappointed look. He was planning on treating his little sunflower today with a test drive on his new Mercedes. "Fine." he nodded.

Scott sighed in relief as he patted Mason on the back, "Get to class now."

"Alright, captain." Mason saluted and continued walking down the halls.

"Scott," Stiles called to him. He turned around to see Audrey breathing raggedly and her clothes clinging to her body, "I think she's turning."

They both ran to the other building, heading toward the nearest small room they could think of, as Audrey fidgeted in Stiles' arms. Stiles stroked her hair in reassurance, hearing her mutter, "What's happening to me?"

Scott held her hand as they locked themselves inside an empty equipment closet. They sat Audrey on a table, watching her breathe deeply. Stiles fumbled his words in pure panic mode, "O-Okay, Audrey? I need you to calm down with me here. Take slow breaths."

Audrey just shook her head wildly. She closed her eyes shut tight as she swayed her head side to side. "I can't!" She managed to yelp.

Stiles nodded in disagreement, "You can. Just, bear with me here, please. Take slow breaths."

He held onto her hand, reassuring her that it would be okay. He finally learned that her shifts were as painful as Scott's, like a panic attack. It was the beginning of an old memory replaying. Stiles brought out his inhaler and wiped the nub of it for her to breath into. She gladly took, grasping it in her hands and following his orders.

Audrey let a low breath, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against a dashboard. Her body felt like it was fading, like she was growing smaller. She couldn't be more thankful to have someone like him that is so determined and smart at what to do. She took another look at her fingers. Her claws were no longer there.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

Scott just kept staring at her with a blank expression written on his face. His mouth was gaped ajar before closing, then speaking, "Audrey, you just experienced the first half of your transformation."

Audrey looked bewildered at the moment. She looked down at her hands again, only to see everything normal. "What do you mean?" She asked. She did a triple check again, "You know what I am?"

Stiles scratched the back of his head in discreet as Scott looked at him baffle. They were really not good at keeping their mouths shut.

"Well, uh, you can say that." Stiles said. Scott closed his eyes at his lame reason.

"We do, but we don't know what you can exactly do." Scott stated firmly. Even though he wasn't entirely telling the truth, he didn't want Audrey to explode into anger for knowing what she was before her. It was best to keep it slow with her.

"So, am I like the only person that can't control what I'm doing to myself?" Audrey asked, using a same tone Malia would ask when she was in her curious state.

Stiles looked at her with narrow eyes, and shrugged, glancing at Scott. He muttered, "Well, there's Lydia."

"Who?" Audrey asked.

Scott interjected, "Look, all we know is that you're a shifter. You shift into things, many things, _anything_. But, you can't just tell everyone what you are. It's not safe for you."

Audrey just nodded tersely. "Are you something, Scott? Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head. On the other hand, it was Scott's turn to scratch the back of his head, deciphering. _Might as well speak the truth_, he thought, _but to an unknowing assassin? _

The bell suddenly rang, thankfully saving Scott's chance to reveal his little secret to Audrey. He just pursed his lips and escorted the little girl out of the equipment room. "Get to class." He said.

Audrey turned to him with her books and her bag, hugging it to her body, "But, you'll tell me, right? When you can at least?"

"I'll tell you when it's safe." Scott said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder blade. It was like touching fragile ice that could melt at any touch. She was sentimental, and a big piece to the chess game they're all how somehow playing.

"See you later, Aud." Stiles said nonchalantly, patting her back with a smile. He let her keep the inhaler just in case. She needed it way more than he did. Scott even noticed the way he had already given her a nice pet name. Audrey just grinned and walked away.

She was definitely a replica of Derek's Paige.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Before Audrey could walk back to close, she stopped short and called back to Scott, "Scott! Wait! Um, do you think you can drive me somewhere after school today?"

Scott sighed as he closed his eyes, already giving away the answer through his actions. No. "I'm sorry, Audrey," he grieved, "We can't because we have to study for our PSAT's tomorrow. Maybe some other time though?"

Audrey nodded nonchalantly. It was not really a big deal. Maybe she could just go see her father on Saturday or something.

Throughout her classes, she felt normal again. But, she still felt afraid that one of her "transformations" were soon to come up again. She hated it. It was like every time she learned something new about herself, her head explodes as a sensor to process. And, her nails— if only she could reshape them to something. . . friendlier-looking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone called out.

Audrey turned to see none other than Liam. She smiled gratefully at him and gave him a light hug.

"You're doing fine, right?" Audrey asked as she moved his jacket, only to find his bandage covered, a little too noticeably, under his shirt.

Liam scoffed, "I'd ask you the same thing. I kinda saw you panic at the hallway last period." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Audrey flushed in embarrassment as she remembered herself clutching her own head in horror as the pain kept swooning around her mind. It hurt like a mother fucker. Badly. But other than that, she just nodded, not really wanting to speak about it. Remembering Scott's order, she moved subjects quickly, "Is your wound getting better?"

"Yeah, the doctor really patched me up good, obviously." Liam chuckled, "Do you still want to get that lunch I offered last time?"

Audrey nodded as she hooked her arm with his and they descended to the cafeteria. She had a ghost smile on her face that couldn't prevent her from blushing a little at his memory. Sometimes, she wondered what would've happened if they never met like they did in the hallway. Maybe, for once, despite his good looks, they could've been _something_. But then again, she wouldn't have been alarmed of his IED soon enough. Even though, she knew it was something she could look pass.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam watched Audrey saunter off before him. He was analyzing her every movement, like how she talked, smiled, skip, and dance. He even trued to recognize her voice from her talking and her laughter. Although, he had never heard her sing before. He'd pay to see that.

Just then, the intercom announced, "Audrey Mendler to the main office. I repeat, Audrey Mendler to the main office."

Audrey groaned as she turned to Liam, narrowing her eyes. She sighed and walked remotely to where she was told. He followed her anyway. Just then, some movement caught Liam's eye. He looked out at the bushes beside the building and saw Derek, motioning him to keep following the girl. Liam rolled his eyes and just kept walking. _Creep_.

Liam realized how much of a fast walker Audrey was. When he finally reached the opened door, he found Audrey on the phone, looking out into nothing. Her eyes were glazed as her lips were straight in a form of a line. She looked like she was about to cry. Audrey only murmured, replying with "mhmm" only.

Her final words were, "Okay. Yes- Yes, I understand. Thank you."

She put down the phone as a tear slipped lightly from her eye, "Uh, that was. . . That was the Care Center."

Liam knew what it was instantly about. He may have not been there with her, or knew her, when she was younger like with Mason, but he did know in fact that her father was sick and dying. He narrowed his eyes and gently pulled Audrey to his chest, rubbing her back in soothe circles and tucking his chin on the top of her head.

She sobbed silently for just a short time before she sniffled, "I-I can't see him for some time. He's in Intensive Care right now."

Liam didn't say anything. He just continued to try and comfort her. Then, there was Mason, who did the same as Liam. He walked to Audrey slowly before engulfing them into one group hug.

**A/N- this was a hard chapter to write tbh. and don't worry, there will be more Laudrey(? I'm bad at making ship names so help me here) scenes in the next chapters to come. at least I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**current score count:**

**• team liam- 537**

**• team derek- 698**

**deadline is on Monday, August 18, as always! it's coming up soooooon.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Everything stayed still for once. The only thing Audrey could listen to was the sound of lonely buzzing that rung lowly in her ears and the ceiling fan, where she was waiting for it to just rotate of its platform and to fly downward to her body. She didn't have any more strength to move.

The glum girl wondered, _if this is how she is going to react when her father is in extreme condition, then how is she going to handle it when he's pronounced dead?_ The answer was simple.

She wouldn't.

She put her heart to sleep once more as her eyes closed off into a daze. The only thing she had inside of her body was fear, other than organs, a skeletal system, and blood. She wanted to drain herself off of everything, feed herself off to anything just to be with her father. He was her true beacon to everything.

Any time now, Audrey would lose her mind. It rung like an alarm, making her rush to the bathroom to find some fresh air. However, the only thing she was welcomed to was more closure. She felt suffocated, leaving only one last resort before death.

Her head hit the wall as she staggered onto the bathtub. She turned the faucet straight to cold as she slumped down the other end, letting the water shower her in her own clothes.

_**Liam Dunbar**_

The only silver lining for Liam was to run. He didn't exactly know how to use his own werewolf abilities to practice at his own use, so his big stress relief was to take a run around the suburbs of Beacon Hills. Still, he can detects with his immaculate strength, feel, and hearing. And with that, he felt a familiar heart beat rising more than its usual, probably to its peak.

_Audrey_, he thought.

Liam stared at the house he stopped at before him, looking for any sign of the help-needed girl. His loved one. His. . . Mate? He may be a werewolf, but did those cliché things ever exist? It was something he had to ask Scott later on.

For now, he panicked. He tried to figure out a way to get inside the house. _Maybe it's a false alarm_, he mentally argued.

A whimpered cry was heard from the second floor. Liam looked up at the closed window and knew that it was her voice. He ran to the back, finding a fenced door, and climbed over it to be met with a pool and multiple strong layers of vines that led up to her terrace. He climbed it just like he did in the well, but with an astute of success. He didn't plan on falling at least three times again. Once he reached the terrace, he opened the sliding door in a hurry, ignoring the fact that it was casually unlocked. He listened for anymore voices, but ominously heard the sounds of a shower running. He turned the knob of the bathroom door and found Audrey, lying stupor on the bathtub floor.

"Audrey!" Liam cried as he stopped the shower and held her lifeless body in his arms. He scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom. Laying her on a bean bag chair, he ran his hands through his hair, not knowing what to. He tried to shake her awake but it was not working.

He did the unexpected. Liam laid her on the floor, straddling her as he pushes both of the flats of his palms on her rib cage, trying to do CPR. He hadn't taken health yet, but like in the movies, this was his only way of knowing how to do it. Nothing was working. With no other choice, he placed his lips on hers, blowing air then back to pumping.

Liam never thought that the first time their lips would connect was by him saving her life. After doing three more rounds, she finally gasped, taking in a deep breath as her eyes popped open and propped her elbows on the ground. He looked at her, watching her as she transformed into something he didn't think would look like this.

"_She shifts to kill_," Derek's voice, from two nights before, echoed in his mind. Liam looked at Audrey's black eyes and black claws. Suddenly, she sprinted towards him. He dodged it, causing her to crash to her dresser. She growled at him and tried to swipe at him. Liam fell on her bed, holding her hands, or claws, from traveling to his neck.

_Now, what do I do?_ Liam asked himself.

He then pushed her off to her pillows, rolling off as he took a slight second to transform into his wolf. At his full transformation, he growled loudly at her, causing her to growl back. The two wrestled back and forth, sparring and missing, scratching and back to wrestling. With one last forceful push, Liam had no other choice but to push her.

Audrey's head landed at the dashboard of her bed as her body plunked on the mattress. She rolled over, clutching her head as she cried with mixtures of growls and screams. Liam pinned her arms to the side of her head as he watched her struggle back to her human form. He did the same to himself.

Blinking a couple times, Audrey took in her surroundings. By now, the guy in front of her sighed in relief, loosing his stiff posture slowly.

"L-Liam?" She asked, barely audible to hear.

He nodded, "It's me."

Audrey narrowed her eyes as she propped herself on her elbows, her lips inching closer to his. Just minutes ago, they were touched for safety, not love. She hissed in pain, falling back to the pillows. Liam helped her, examining her body for any damages he had done to her. And, checking her a little bit too, but safety _always_ goes first.

"You knew?" Audrey asked in a whisper. She held him by his shoulders, trying to find his eyes with hers.

"Yeah." Liam croaked. He was sore from all the scratches she clawed on him. After checking her back, she was good to go. No harm was done to her, but to her clothes, definitely.

Liam stood up and viewed himself in the mirror. There were small gashes of blood on his back, leaving stains on his white wife-beater. He took it off, examining the healing horizontal scars on his back. Audrey gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"I can't believe I did that to you." She said.

He waved it off, "It's fine. It'll heal very quickly."

"So, what are you? And, how did you know about me?"

Liam turned to her, knowing that it was time to tell her. He couldn't hide himself to the most innocent sunflower in the garden. She was now scintillating with her newly-found power, so bright, that secrets were no longer an issue between them. He didn't have to hide his monster in front of her now. "I'm a werewolf." He answered.

Audrey's jaw dropped, as she slowly stood up. Like Liam, her pain had faded away and her life gauge was filled again. She asked, "Can you control it?"

Liam nodded, honestly. He figured out how to become a werewolf— anger. How he can go back to normal— Audrey.

Audrey took another step forward hesitantly. Her voice was low and raspy, it sent small shivers down his spine, "So, if I asked, can I see it? You? As a werewolf?"

Liam looked down at the floor, concentrating on his emotions. Once it triggered, he looked back at Audrey with his eyes radiating yellow.

Audrey seemed amazed by this. She stroked his hair, mesmerized by his features. Cupping his face, Liam leaned at her touch, purring on pleasure. She giggled.

"I'm glad you're not afraid." Liam commented, "I was always worrying about the time I would ever show you, making sure that it was a moment where you wouldn't be scared."

Audrey scoffed, "If I was human, I bet I'd be. But, only for maybe like a second. You should know I'm always more curious than afraid. The only thing I really fear is loss, and failure."

Liam could relate straight away. It was like she read through him like a book. Gradually by page. Just like he does to her, or tries to, at least. He grinned softly.

"I'm sorry I attacked you and clawed you." Audrey apologized with a guilty pout, "I didn't have control in me at all. Really, if I knew how to control being a shifter, I would've stopped or something."

Liam chuckled, "It's fine. Besides," he turned his back to the mirror, looking at the closing scars, "It looks like we did _it_. It's hot, if you tell me."

**A/N- I wonder if any Resurrect fans are HoustonCon right now? if you are, send us some proof by showing an instagram photo link, twitter link, or something! I'll twice up your votes if you do! deadling ends on the last day of HoustonCon, which is Sunday, August 10. **

**current score count:**

**• team liam- 712**

**• team derek- 747**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

There began to be a light drizzle pouring outside in the hot weather. Audrey closed her terrace and turned to Liam, who was lying on her bed, flipping through her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"Checking if you already finished our bio homework." Liam said as he pulled out the green folder she uses for biology class. Audrey swiped it from him, smirking in progress. Liam pouted, "Not fair."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Liam prodded as he lifted himself off of the duvet and spring to his feet. He did a small jump in place and walked up to Audrey, intimidating her with his height. He smiled like a lovesick puppy, "Can I copy your bio homework, my little sunflower?"

Audrey scoffed as she shakes her head. She wasn't buying any of it, "Only Mason calls me that, you know."

"What, is he your boyfriend now?" Liam snickers. He crossed his arms and took a step back, showing off his angry face.

On the other hand, Audrey felt incredulous of his remark, "No, what do you mean? Mason's not my boyfriend, and certainly not into my type!"

Liam sighed, rolling his eyes as he ruffles his own hair in frustration. He paced back and forth before walking out of her room. Audrey was left dumbfounded by his feral accusation. She followed him down the stairs, seeing him with his hands on the counter as his back is crouched over. Hearing her small patter of steps, he looked up at her with his yellow eyes in tact. They faded away just like his mood as he changed his face to a washed look. He frowned and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I was about to lose it."

Audrey leaned against the railing, keeping her space away from him. That's what he needed anyway, as to Audrey's perspective. She didn't want to say it was fine, because it honestly wasn't. Him telling her those words was like calling her a slut. And, by far, she hoped she wasn't one.

She really only has an up-and-down relationship (at least she thinks?) with Derek, and a small unrequited crush on Liam. She felt like April from the film Palo Alto, in a cusp between two relationships.

Liam took this opportunity of silence to ask, "Do you even know who likes you?"

Audrey froze, trying to gulp through her tightened throat. As much as she liked Liam, she didn't want him to say anything more. Their friendship was enough, and if he were to ask her out at this moment, it would probably be ruined. She wasn't ready to take a big step between each other, and she is not really planning to any time soon. Especially since she had Derek, whose retention was already enough.

The door opened, saving Audrey from answering. Phew, she thought. She then saw her older sister, Amber, who cocked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Inviting boys over already, huh?" Amber asked curiously.

"It's not what it looks like." Amber said, putting her hands out in front of her. However, Amber didn't believe her. She furrowed her eyebrows more as Liam just awkwardly stood there, feeling like the little duckling perched between two geese.

"I thought I taught you better. You seriously think whoring around is going to get you anywhere? Well, it will." Amber scolded, "only to the hospital when you get pregnant at sixteen. What if you even get an ST—"

"She's not a whore!" Liam yelled, "Neither will she get an STD because she hasn't even touched a guy once. She is still your perfect sunflower, and I didn't do anything to ruin that rep. The only reason why I'm here is to help her study, since you're not here to help her for that, are you?"

Audrey looked at Liam incredulously. They both knew he was lying, but Amber didn't. She just scoffed, losing the small battle as she scoffed, still defying of her defeat.

She still lost and they all knew it.

"Fine, go whore around. Your other boyfriend is outside for you anyways." Amber waved off as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Audrey widened her eyes as she threw her head back against the railing, realizing Mason was in their parking lot. He had planned to drive her to Beacon Hills county fair, especially since he had just gotten his driver's license. She bet he wouldn't mind adding another person to the little hang out? Audrey immediately went up to her room and grabbed her purse, going back down and dragging Liam out the door.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Liam asked.

"You're going with me and Mason." Audrey said, "It'd be rude to just leave you in the house all alone, especially with that witch of a sister."

Liam chuckled, "It's fine, Audrey. I don't want to intrude your guys' little date. . . Eh, I really thought Mason was gay?" He scratched the back of his head, slightly puzzled.

Audrey smiled, biting her bottom lip as she refused to let him leave on his own. Even if he got here single-fashioned, she still didn't want him to go out into the road with barely any light leading his way home. She dragged him again and knocked on Mason's window.

Mason rolled down his window, peeking at Liam behind her, giving him a friendly wave. Audrey asked him with her pouty mouth, "Do you mind if we add a plus-one?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Fine, but he's got his own money, right?"

"Yeah," Liam spoke up. He patted his back pocket, showing proof that he did indeed have some cash on him, including a credit card and his phone. The two got in the car and began heading for the middle-of-nowhere event.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam looked at Audrey again as she had her hand out the window, caressing the wind as she leaned her head on the cool glass. Her eyes kept drifting in peacefulness, her ears listening to the sound of cars passing by and the trees whooshing on the sides of the roads. Liam couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Audrey asked softly as her lips pulled into a smirk, but her eyes never left the front. She then looked at him as her toothy grin slowly began blooming amongst her.

Liam, for the first time in forever, blushed deeply and turned away. His cheeky smile was too obvious for the both of them, and maybe Mason, too. The gay dude just smirked, raising his eyebrows at Liam through his rear view mirror. Liam sent him a mischievous smile, kicking the back of his seat. Mason shot him a glare, muttering, "Faggot."

After joking around, singing along to old rock songs, and just talking, they finally arrived at the carnival with the light gleaming bright through the thick night sky. Audrey took this time to call Derek. Liam watched her walk off to the side, excusing herself as she dialed his number. After a few rings, Audrey frowned. She walked back and grinned sadly at Liam and Mason.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Derek's not answering." Audrey said. She shoved her cell phone deep inside her coat before buttoning it securely closed. He expected she didn't want it to fall off the roller coaster rides that he was making _sure_ they both ride.

They walked up to the ticket booth after waiting in line, buying their tickets. While Audrey fished for her wallet, Liam took the chance to pay for her.

"Here you go." Liam said, sticking out the extra ticket.

"Wait what?" Audrey asked as she held her wallet in her hand.

"He bought your ticket," Mason said cheerily and patting her back, "Now, come on! Let's go, I want to try all their fried food already until I throw the guts out of myself."

"I'll bet you that which ever one of us throws up first gets twenty bucks." Liam abetted.

"Make it fifty." Mason said as he clasped Liam's hand and shook it ferociously. Audrey giggled in the background and took the ticket in her small hands.

"You didn't have to, you know." Audrey said. They entered the promenade and walked to the nearest food stand. Deep fried twinkies and oreos.

"I'll pay for my own this time." Audrey said, "And I'll pay for you guys, too."

Mason popped his head behind Liam, beaming in bright happiness, "Seriously?"

Liam shook his head, though, "No, I'll pay for my own. I hate taking away girls' money." Mason's smile dropped as he slowly looked at Liam. He groused, "Oh, now you're making me guilty, man!"

Audrey laughed as she ordered three batches of the deep fried treats, ready for a food orgasm coming. Beacon Hills may have their faults, but their carnival food were just the best. It's sad the juniors were missing out on this. Even Amber.

Mason and Liam moaned as they chowed on their food like animals. Liam laughed as he chewed, making some of the remnants of the twinkies spit out of his mouth.

He mumbled through chewing, "We're so going to have diabetes after this."

**_Audrey Mendler_**

After going through mazes, eating, going on multiple rides, Audrey was just ready to lie back in a ferris wheel cart and relax while the two dumb heads continue to tease and fight each other over their bet. She tugged on her white black coat as she makes her way in line, trying her best to ignore the wind brushing through her.

Audrey fished for her phone, checking once again to see if Derek had made an effort to call her back. Maybe he was just really busy. He is a mysterious guy, who just came out of nowhere into her life, and swept her off her feet. A fear of worry as the thought of him with another girl popped into her head. What if he was cheating on her? She shook her head of it. They weren't even officially together.

She clicked on his number again, calling him. After three rings, the call went to voicemail. And, it was an automated voicemail, not one where she can hear his smooth voice through her ear. Audrey sighed and ended the call, turning her phone off.

Audrey then felt a tap on her shoulder, realizing it was Liam. He smiled cheekily and said, "I won the bet. Mason is in the restroom right now."

"Oh." Audrey said, smiling at their ludicrous behavior. They should've known they were just waiting for a bad reaction.

The tension between them was awkward, and it was all Audrey's fault. She wasn't in the mood to talk really. Instead, she felt worried for Derek. Here, she was in a carnival, having fun, and Derek could be anywhere, maybe even in danger.

"Are you going on the ferris wheel alone?" Liam asked, pointing to the short line ahead of her. They caught up with the rest of the people.

"I guess." Audrey shrugged.

"I'll go with you then."

Audrey smiled, letting him have his way. Probably after ten minutes of being stuck, she would've regretted her decision. Besides, a presence besides her own was what she needed most right now. It didn't have to be the mysterious Derek.

Getting inside the cart, the two awkwardly smiled at each other, waiting for the wheel to move. As they descended, Liam was the first to talk. He asked softly, "Why are you upset?"

"Does it look that obvious?"

He nodded.

"I don't know. . ." Audrey replied, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She was always afraid of opening up too much for it to be awkward between them. What makes it worse was that they would be stuck in the cart for around twenty minutes, at the least. There was no going back down.

Liam held onto Audrey's reachable fingers, grinning at her reassuringly, silently telling her that it was okay to tell him anything. Audrey sighed, "Derek's not answering my calls."

"I can tell." Liam scoffed. He pointed to her coat pocket, "You wouldn't stop checking your phone every five minutes."

"I know," Audrey grimaced, "I feel clingy."

Liam shook his head, "You're just worried."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

Liam slid over, making the cart shake a little, but it was only a slight rumble. He threw his arm over her shoulders, letting Audrey lean her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you even like him?" Liam blurted. Instantly, he regretted it and winced as he waited for her reaction. He felt stupid for asking that so suddenly.

"It's unexplainable." Audrey said after a short intermission, "He's so. . . Mysterious. Everything about him is so luring and he seems to save me at the times I need it. He makes me feel safe, but at the same time, he makes me feel like a fanatic when he doesn't answer me. He's also not like Jance. I feel stupid for dating him and not knowing he was abusive."

Liam grimaced at the sound of his name. He hated that guy with all his heart. Ever since Liam saw him hit Audrey and drag her by her hair in the hallway, he wanted to bash the guy to bloody pieces.

"I'm sure he'll call soon." Liam just said.

He didn't want to ask her out when she is in the middle of falling in love with someone else. But then again, that guy was holding many secrets from Audrey. He was secretly a twenty-three year old wolf, who couldn't stop going all Edward Cullen on her and stalk her twenty-four seven. And he had to admit, he was pretty pale for a young teenager.

Audrey just leaned on his shoulder as he leans on her head. He listened to the soothing pattern of her breathing as they take in the comfortable silence each minute they got. They both looked over the gleaming lights of Beacon Hills, from the glowing civilization to the dark abyss of the woods.

Then, something caught both of their eyes. All the way from the top of the ferris wheel, they can see Beacon Hills High, and it wasn't the same quiet deserted closed down school. Instead, it was surrounded by lights, cars, cameras, and student swarming everywhere.

"What's going on over there?" Audrey asked as they both wonder.

**A/N- I'm so happy that Dylan O'Brien won best tv villain and Tyler Hoechlin winning the Scene Stealer award. it still saddens me though that the TCAs work crew don't really count our votes, but just pick who won. but sometimes, I don't blame them because counting votes is such a pain in the ass (I'm still counting all your votes lol).**

**speaking of votes, the deadline is coming up in a week! I will be concluding who won on Monday, August 18, which is the day before I get back to school. thus, my updates will obviously not be as often as much as before.**

**current score count:**

**• team liam- 1,084**

**• team derek- 837**

**I am ****ALSO**** thinking of making a wattpad version of Resurrect, just so you guys can read it on the go. I don't even think you need to have an account to have it in the mobile app, so comment if you guys want a wattpad version of this! it's basically getting free e-reader copies of this story lol. with a book cover too (cues small lame confetti with ke$ha glitter)! haha. SO COMMENT IF YOU WOULD WANT ME TO MAKE A WATTPAD VERSION OF THIS!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N- I'm honestly so upset right now because all my writing got deleted on the Pages app on my iPad. I just ughh, I had some papers due in there. I hate life right now.**

**by the way, as you read towards the end of the chapter (like around Derek's POV), you should listen to ****_I Need You by M83_****, and then ****_Samson by Regina Spektor_**** by the dream scene of the chapter. JUST SAYING!**

**Chapter 23:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Liam made sure he was in the know about what was going on at Beacon Hills High. He promised Audrey that he would tell her everything as soon as possible. But, in the meantime, they had to go home. Luckily, they all made it safe, even though Mason still felt a little queasy. And, they didn't get caught by any police either. Audrey silently closed the door, failing as she winced at the sound of the creaks the door made. Darn you, wood, she thought.

"You're back." Amber's voice echoed from the living room.

Audrey looked at Amber sitting on the couch with the tv on in a low volume. She looked tired and mournful, as if she had been crying a little earlier. All Audrey did was cross her arms, but feel a little sympathy up her sleeve. She sat beside her, looking at the tv screen.

"What are we watching?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing," Amber turned off the tv and turned to her, "Right now, I'm apologizing and want to say sorry. It was totally uncalled for what I said to you, and I feel like such a bitch to you. I'm supposed to be your sister, and sisters don't call each other that, unless in a joking way."

The corner of Audrey's lips twitched up in a small grin, "It's fine, Sissy."

Audrey wrapped her arms around Amber, enjoying each other's presence for a little bit. They were all they had anyways. Without each other in the house, it would look like no one had ever lived here at all. It'd feel haunted. Besides, she knew Amber would give up some time. Their relationship was stronger than others. Audrey knew it was time to tell her everything.

"Amber, I have to tell you something." Audrey spoke quietly.

Amber eyed her, trying to read through her facial expression. All she could read was guilt and she said, "Oh no. Please don't tell me you're pregnant."

Audrey shook her head in amusement, "No! No. It's something else. . . Have you heard of shifters?"

Amber's eyebrows popped up in surprise as she took in Audrey's words. She paused in a pensive moment, letting it in sink into her mind. She had found out, she thought. Amber nodded her head slowly, "Yeah. . . Why?"

"Well–"

"You figured out who you are, haven't you?" Amber asked. Audrey nodded.

Amber's smile grew brighter than Audrey had ever seen before. She hadn't seen her smile this big since ever. And to top it off, Amber actually looked relieved than confused at Audrey's confession, and she said that she had figured out who she was. Audrey asked, "Does this mean you're one, too?"

"Oh, yes, my little sissy. But, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Amber yawned, "Right now, I'm gonna go to bed, and you should, too." She patted her head, getting up and descending upon the stairs. Audrey decided to get up and get ready for bed, taking a little shower on the process. After ten minutes of relaxation in hot water, she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and brushing her teeth. She yawned and put on her lingerie and pajamas on. Once she got out, she froze and gasped as she saw a dark figure facing the terrace. It looked like a man by the outline of his body that the moonlight had shaped.

Audrey dropped her towel and let her hair drip droplets of water down her shirt. She blinked, hoping that this was just a dream. "What the. . ?" She muttered under her breath.

The figure turned around, revealing Derek in his famous young pursuit. Audrey still felt a little weirded out, but at the same time, she felt glad that it was just him. Derek smiled sorrowfully at her and gaped at her appearance. She was only wearing a white transparent tee-shirt with shorts that barely cut mid-thigh. To him, she was as beautiful as she found her years ago. Now, he wasn't sure how to feel now that he actually be able to grow up into the age he originally was in. "Audrey." He breathed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked timidly. She was still mad at him for not answering her calls or anything of that matter.

Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look, I know you were worried-"

"Worried? I was terrified!" Audrey interjected.

"I know. I just had a lot on my plate today. The school, it was on lockdown and I had to go there and save those who were getting sick. I'm really sorry, Audrey."

Audrey felt a pang of guilt build up inside of her. She was angry at him for nothing but trying to save other people's lives. She sighed, "What did you do?"

"I had the cure to everyone's sickness. It was some kind of mushrooms that could be brewed into tea. Me and a friend of mine gave it to the students and they were cured," Derek explained. Audrey frowned even more. She _was_ getting too clingy.

Derek slowly stalked toward her, taking her soft hands in his. He stroked her hair and asked softly with a small teasing smile, "Will you forgive me? Please? Please, my little sweet _Audwey Bear_?"

He cooed, speaking in a baby voice as if he was talking to one. Audrey giggled, closing the door to avoid any noises made through the soundproof walls. She didn't want to wake up her sister in her deep sleep. Derek smiled at her and lured her by the waist, holding onto the edges of her shorts. Audrey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked him and whispered in a raspy tone, "I don't know. . ."

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek knew she was testing him, so he peppered kisses all over her neck. He adored the moonlight shining her face, making her skin glisten in the dark. His hands roamed around her body, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed, not letting go of their kiss. Audrey closed her eyes in pleasure, biting her bottom lip as he kissed her at the nape of her neck. He bit down gently, thus knowing it would leave a small hickey in the morning.

The two of the rolled over on the bed, going crazy on each other like this moment was their last. Maybe, it would be, but right now, they had each other and they were happy, which was all that matters. These moments were rare to them, especially when Derek had people trying to kill him and Audrey trying to find her way to figuring out who she really is. They were both lost, and happened to find each other like falling from heaven.

Derek took a small pause, quickly kicking off his shoes as Audrey lifted his shirt over his head. She ran her hand down his stomach, making him shiver a little by her touch. Audrey lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes, rising to kiss him as they slowly fall back down in place.

Derek ran a hand under her shirt, taking it off of her in one swift motion. The hair still laid damp as they cascaded down her shoulders. He looked at her warily, unsure if he could take off the rest of her clothing. He wanted to, though. Badly.

Audrey kissed him, guiding his hand to the hem of her short, slowly taking it off. She kicked it off her feet, making it fly onto the floor somewhere in the room. Derek felt turned on as his hands continued to explore every inch of her small body.

Pulling away from their kiss, Audrey breathed, "My sister is here, you know."

Derek pursed his lips, mentally cursing at Amber's presence. For once she was home at the wrong time. _Damn her._

He couldn't argue. All he could do was nod and lift the covers of her bed to let their bodies tangle underneath. Right now, Derek couldn't help but realize that he loved her. He _loves_ her, just like before and he couldn't help but feel the wrenching feeling in his heart clench, but the lightness in his stomach rising more. It was all mixed emotions and all it turned out to be was crazy. He was crazy for her.

Derek watched her breaths turn even as she cuddled into his arms. To her, she felt safe and it was just the two of them in the world right now. No monsters, no shifters, no wolves, nothing. Just them. Derek wished it stayed this way. He continued to pepper her with soft kisses, listening to her small giggles as she looked at him in the eye.

"Promise to not leave me, at least until I'm asleep." She whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back.

It felt like they were sharing a secret, just like before. A feeling of nostalgia waved through him as he listened to her breathing even. By now, she was asleep and Derek watched her eyes flutter close. Soon enough, he was slowly drifting into his own dreams. Most specifically, an old memory.

_Derek loved it when it was just him and Audrey in the Hale house. Even Peter wasn't here to steal her away from him just for his own amusement. Right now, he was planning to try a first with Audrey again, this time give up something that is always so precious to girls, including Audrey. His virginity. _

_As he kissed her, Audrey couldn't help but moan a little too loudly than she had expected. She shook her head and stopped for air, "You're really killing me right now, Hale."_

_"What? Am I crushing you?" Derek asked as he shifted himself a little bit so he was lifting on his own weight._

_Audrey giggled, "No, it's just. . . I never expected you to be this person so close to me in my life. I'm always depending on you like my hero."_

_"That's because I'm your hero, and your only hero." Derek teased as he pecked her once more. He couldn't get enough of her kisses._

_"I fucking hate you, you know that?" Audrey said with a teasing smirk on her face. Right now, she was playing with the hem of his shirt and all she wanted to do was rip it off of him._

_"It's okay," Derek shrugged, "I fucking hate you, too."_

_Audrey laughed as she pulled him in for more kisses. Derek ran his hands under her shirt, lifting it over her head and pulling down her jeans. He pulled away, adoring her stunning beauty. "You're beautiful." He whispered._

_Audrey smiled and lifted his shirt over and tried to undo the belt of his jeans. Derek chuckled and did it himself, taking everything off in process. With time passing by, they were both in their heavens with each other. Their bodies mangled and their tongues tied as they savored each bit of their presence. They couldn't be any more happy than to be each other's first times, and maybe their lasts. _

_To Audrey, it was._

_As Audrey slowly drifted off to sleep beside Derek, she wrapped his arms around her like a blanket and leaned in toward him closing her eyes. With one last breath, she whispered, "I love you."_

_Derek was astonished. Usually in the guide book of relationships and love, it was supposed to be the guy to spill the ultimate three-word phrase to his girl. But, seeing it play as the opposite, Derek couldn't help but feel the fireworks burst in him. He smiled, "I love you, too."_

_He looked at her, waiting for her to smile in return but she had been asleep already._

**A/N- current score count:**

**• team liam- 1,300**

**• team derek- 1,077**

**keep up the votes! deadline is ending soon.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The next morning, Audrey didn't expect to find Derek still here, beside her all warm and cuddled up as his arms locked her in place. She thought he left the moment she fell asleep, but guess he didn't want to. She felt something that no one could explain except her and Derek. She felt like she was actually safe home.

As she tried to pry herself off him, she gave up. He was just too strong and trying to pull him away only made him tighten his arm around her. He groaned, "Five more minutes."

Audrey smiled as she pulled Derek into a lingering kiss, causing him to wake up a little bit more. He opened his eyes and smirked, "Okay, fine. If that's how you're going to wake me up every morning then I'm up for it."

"What do you mean every morning?" Audrey asked, "You still kind of scared the crap out of me when you snuck into my bedroom. How did you even know I live here?"

"I saw you walk on your way to school, remember?"

Audrey gave him a confused look. She didn't remember any of that. She suppressed a small chuckle, "Um no. I don't."

Derek realized her confusion and suddenly felt stupid. His old self drove her to school, not him. He suddenly panicked, but went with the flow. He said slowly, "Uh, that's because I forgot to say something. . . I didn't know if it was really you, but then I saw you come home one day while I was with, uh, Scott and Stiles."

Audrey just nodded, snuggling into him more as the breeze from the air-conditioning blew throughout the room. Derek encaged her with his arms again as their legs tangled under the sheets, and he tucked his chin on top of her temple. As they listened to the soft silence, with little birds chirping inaudibly in the background, Audrey tried to savor every sensational moment this time consumed. Suddenly, there were soft noises of feet shuffling down the staircase, doors opening, and actions in the kitchen being made. Audrey groaned, knowing there was no going back to a peaceful sleep. She hid her head in the covers as he heard Derek chuckling lowly in amusement.

"I think I should go." Derek said as he untangled himself from Audrey and lifting himself off the duvet and mattress. He stretched his arms, showing off his god-given body. Oh my lord, Audrey thought inside her head.

"I'll text you?" Audrey asked as she slowly uncovered herself from the sheets. She picked up her clothes off the floor.

"More like I'll call you," Derek said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I always love hearing your voice. But right now, put some clothes on, okay? It irritates me when people see you like this."

Audrey laughed, trying to hold back how loud it was at his ludicrous statement. She shook her head, "No one has ever seen me like this. Only you."

Derek's smile grew into a smolder as his cheeks blushed crimson. He opened the terrace sliding door and stepped onto the platform railing of her balcony, swinging his leg over. He then looked at her and pulled on a soft, yet serious look, "I will call you."

"Okay."

She followed him out the door, watching him climb down the vines onto the pool area until there was no longer a sight of him. Then, she began to freshen up a bit and go downstairs, meeting her sister making breakfast. Well, what she could make of breakfast. None of them were the best chefs in town. On the table was toast with a side of jam and better, waffles (made from the toaster), and surprisingly, some eggs.

"Morning." Amber greeted groggily with a small smile on her face. The atmosphere felt normal again. . . Kind of.

"Good morning, Sissy." Audrey greeted as she took a piece of toast and a butter knife, choosing jam as her topping. She went to the fridge, fishing for those raspberries she had been craving for a little while.

"Sleep well?" Amber asked, "I made scrambled eggs."

"I can see. Are you sure? Or did you secretly zap those there or something?"

"Okay maybe I lied," Amber conceded, "I didn't make them, but at least they're there, so might as well." She took a fork and scooped some from the pan for her own.

Audrey sat down on the counter island, eyeing Amber as she takes a bite of her toast. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Then who made it?"

"Jance." Amber replied.

"That's right." His voice echoed from the hallway. He sauntered in nonchalantly, greeting everyone with a heart-warming grin. Now, it felt just like the old days, except without Violet and Garrett anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Audrey snipped, the back of her hair bristled.

Jance narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Audrey, look–"

"What are you doing here?" Audrey repeated.

"He's here to help us practice." Amber replied for him. She finished her plate of eggs and stuck it into the dishwasher. Standing beside him, they both flashed Audrey impishly smiles. Now that Audrey viewed it, she can't compare the differences between Amber and Jance. They were both acting like the same person, a different person. Amber added firmly, "You're coming with."

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"Because," Amber looped an arm around her, dragging her closer to them, "we're going to teach you how to control your shifter powers. But first, you need to know and learn your aim. Jance and I will help you with that."

"What do you mean by Jance and you? Is he a shifter, too?"

Jance sighed and stepped forward to Audrey, still leaving a proximity of space for her comfort. He spoke softly, "I was going to tell you once you were getting the symptoms, but you never told me when you were having them." Audrey looked away, but Jance gently tugged on her to face him, "Audrey, look I'm sorry about what I did to you. I know it was uncalled for, and it was out-right disrespectful of me, but–"

"You practically abused me." Audrey muttered coldly.

Jance pursed his lips, "I know. But, I was doing that to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Audrey crossed her arms. _What could he possibly protect me from by dragging me like a stuffed animal?_ She thought. Jance's little sorry speech was beginning to become frivolous. It was just a waste of time.

"From Liam." Jance said sternly.

Audrey looked at him as if he had two heads. But, then again, it did kind of make sense since Liam is a werewolf. But right now, no one knows that Audrey knows. If that made sense. Audrey fished through her mind for an excuse.

"Okay, I get it," Audrey exaggerated, "I get it he has I.E.D., but that doesn't mean he was gonna take it out on me."

"No, that's not what I mean," Jance shook his head, "I mean, yeah, that could've happened, but no, that's not what I meant. He's not just a human, Audrey. He's a monster."

At that moment, Audrey understood why Liam hated himself. He was always so afraid of everyone because revealing himself would lead to comments like these. At first, she thought that Liam said he was a monster because he just thought he was. But, hearing it from someone else's mouth made it seem like it had been said one too many times. She frowned, "Is this why you told me to stay away from him? Because he's a monster? Jance, look at yourself."

"We're all monsters, Audrey." He replied.

Amber strolled up next to him, laying an arm around his shoulders as she leaned her head on his, "He's right, you know."

Audrey glared at Amber, surprised by her churlish remark, "You're supporting him? Why? Are you guys together or something?"

"Yes." "No!" They both replied in sync. The two then looked at each other confused. "Yes." "_Yes?_"

"I guess yes." Jance replied innocently.

Amber rolled her eyes and stated, "Yes, we're together. Aren't you two over each other?'

"Yes." Audrey said, but Jance's reply was the opposite. Audrey shot him a piercing look, causing him to shrink back slightly in fear.

Amber shrugged, "Guess things were meant to take another toll."

Audrey became harrowed at the current situation. She thought Amber was her sister, and older replica of her, with more experience to life. And going through enough, she thought Amber would have the smart brain to learn from her and everyone else's actions. But right now, she was just giving herself the road to malice and hell.

"You know what, let's just go and practice already," Audrey said as she padded up the stairs to get ready, "I want to know more about my power and it seems you two have the answers. Show me, and then I'll leave you two to. . . whatever it is you guys do."

And, it was back to square two between her and Amber. She officially hated her.

As soon as everyone was ready, the three drove out to a place secluded— the woods. Audrey was equipped of her old bow and arrow, the one that she almost killed Derek Hale with. Now that she thought of it, she needed to know _her_ Derek's last name. It was odd how she never knew. Once they arrived, Amber went straight to teaching her how to shoot, using the same key notes as Kate had shown.

"I can't do it." She mumbled after her third shoot, which hit the trunk of a tree too high for them to reach.

"You just got to keep focusing," Jance perked, "Here, focus on the target with just your eyes. Make sure your bow is in straight position and concentrate."

He placed his hands on Audrey's, guiding her on where her fingers should be, curled around her weapon. He eyes squinted at the little bulls eye that Amber had pinned up, looking straight at the center. Suddenly, she felt her eyes shift, zooming in on the target.

Audrey could feel her eyes changing back to black, and she knows it was happening just by the look of her nails slowly morphing into her black claws. Amber told her, "Close your eyes and focus on your shifting. You can control your transformation if you focus hard enough."

"What if I don't want to show my claws, but keep my eyes?" Audrey asked with her eyes closed shut.

"Just focus." Amber replied.

Audrey's eyes were still tied shut, hard enough to know that she was trying her best to concentrate. Once it all clicked, Audrey had let go of her bow and shot the bulls eye, right in the center in one shot. Audrey opened her eyes and awed in surprise.

"I did it." Audrey gawked in happiness, "Oh my god, I did it!"

Jance and Amber smiled at her with proud faces. After Audrey was done with her little happy rain dance, they went back to becoming serious. "Okay, keep practicing and then we'll do a little history." Amber said.

All three of them walked upward to an old, wrecked warehouse. Or so it looked like it from the outside. Once Jance slid open the door, they entered a nicely furnished training room, filled with many targets, weapons, and other sorts of equipment. Amber led Audrey to a section, where she was to stand in the middle of a square platform inside a simulator.

"Alright, Audrey, there will be targets put up and some will aim at you, so you better keep your shot up ready. Remember to focus, okay?" Amber said through an intercom. Audrey shot her a thumbs up and was ready for practice.

Audrey's ear perked up as soon as she heard the swishing of a moving target. She turned around sharply, shooting an arrow at the designated spot. As time passed by, more targets began popping up and graphics of certain creatures came to view, heading for Audrey. In the blink of an eye, she shot each of them individually, even some like killing two birds with one stone. Or in this case, an arrow. After a round, she had ended her training with satisfaction and a sweet smell of victory.

"Not bad for a first timer." Amber smirked, "Now, come, we have to tell you some big news."

Jance dropped his dumbbell, settling down beside Amber. He wrapped an arm around her, his clear stench of sweat filling in the air. The girls silently gagged as he grabbed a towel.

"Okay, so you know we're not completely human, we're considered a supernatural being." Amber explained as Audrey nodded. She continued, "We're not the only supernatural out there. There's other creatures that can do something as inevitable as we can, but for different reasons."

"And us?" Jance added, "We were created to kill them."

Audrey cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It means we had another life before this, Aud." Amber said, "We were brought back to life to kill these supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills."

"Why?" She asked.

Jance shrugged, "That's only for the Benefactor to know."

"The Benefactor?" Each new word added more confusion to the bunch. _Who the heck is the Benefactor?_ Audrey thought.

"Our creator." Jance replied.

"Have I seen this. . . Benefactor before?"

"Nope, none of us have. He or she said that it will reveal itself to us once all that are on the list are killed." Amber said, "And these creatures? They can look as normal as day, like us. So far, the ones we are targeting are in our region and in our. . . social circle."

"Which is why I told you to stay away from Liam." Jance pointed out.

Audrey was astonished by what she was hearing. She had to stay away from Liam to avoid becoming attached to him, since he would be killed sooner or later. By her own family, or close people now as she should call it. "Are you telling me that now I know that I am a shifter, I have to kill all my friends?"

"Shifters are created to kill. And, considering that practically all of your friends are werewolves or something else, with the exception of human Mason, then yeah, you do." Amber replied impishly, "At least we get paid for it."

"How much is Liam worth?" Audrey asked.

"Three." Jance replied, "Three _million_, to make that clear. That deputy thinking he is only worth five dollars is stupid."

"Oh, give him a break!" Amber laughed, "He doesn't even know who he is yet. He's a late bloomer, like Audrey."

"Excuse me? I'm right here you know." Audrey retorted with a glare.

Amber laughed and took in Audrey's new appearance. She was no longer an ingénue, she was now an assassin. "It's our job to kill them, Audrey," she told her (not so little anymore) sister, "After that, we're free of harm. And face it, it would not just benefit us, but all of Beacon Hills, too."

"But Liam is not trying to be feral to anyone." Audrey objected, "He's trying to be as normal as everyone else."

"Oh yeah? Well, wait until you see him trying to thrash your throat on a full moon," Jance retorted, "And it's not just gonna be your throat he'll be ripping apart. You'll just be another chicken on his bucketlist."

Audrey shook her head, denying every bit of it. Liam could do better than that. He'll learn from his mistakes. All Jance was saying is wrong. She tried to open her mouth to snipe back, but his phone buzzed.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked warily.

Jance glanced at both of them, "It's the Benefactor. We have to check if Scott McCall is really dead at Beacon Hills Hospital. Let's go."

They all gathered out of the warehouse building, running toward Amber's car. As soon as they buckled up, the last quote Audrey ever could really clearly hear from Amber was, "_Get ready for your first mission, Audrey_."

**A/N- voting will end on Sunday, August 17, 2014! all leftover voting will be counted at 11 am on Monday, August 18! just letting you guys know!**

**current score count:**

**• team liam- 1,447**

**• team derek- 1,496**

**btw I'm sorry this wasn't the best chapter. at least audrey is aware of herself now!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey trailed behind Amber and Jance as they strode in, looking determined to find Scott. She had to admit, they would've looked pretty badass if she wasn't looking so much like a chicken.

They gathered around, strategizing another plan inside her head. _Find Scott_, but hide him from them and find a possible way he can breathe again.

"Okay, we have to scatter and each of us take a floor," Jance instructed in harsh whispers, "Who wants to take the first three floors?"

As he was strategizing, Audrey's eyes couldn't help but wander to the directory signs that hung from the ceiling. _First three floors..._ She wasn't the best at having the effort to read, but as soon as her eyes laid on the small arrow sign that located deceased room on the second floor, she knew that it was a start to find Scott.

"I'll go." She offered.

Amber looked at her with a new glimpse in her eyes. She smirked as if she had won a prize from a game (which in this case, would be Audrey). She spoke, "Okay, I'll take the next three floors. So, you'll take the last three and more if we have time."

Both of them nodded before parting their ways. Audrey pretended to look down the halls as she waited for Amber and Jance to flee into the elevators and close the doors. As soon as they did so, she quickly ran into an open elevator and fly up to the second floor.

As soon as she arrived, she fished her way through slow-walking workers and resting patients. So far, Scott was nowhere to be found. Audrey looked back at the directory signs, looking for the room of dead bodies but was finally lost. Just then, she heard a shrieking sound from another hallway. Audrey ran and found a nurse on her knees in front of a male doctor, the same doctor that treated Liam. The nurse screamed, "What happened to my son?"

Audrey frowned at her wailing. Apparently he had died, according to Liam's doctor. She felt remorse and sympathy for her. The nurse sniffled and whispered, "I can't believe he's dead. Scott's dead."

Audrey's ears perked up at her words. _Did she just say Scott? As in_ Scott McCall_?_ She began to follow the nurse sneakily, forming a small distance between her and the weeping woman. Together, they passed many hallways and a few curious glances but she didn't care. She needed to find Scott and approve if he is really dead or not.

Suddenly, the nurse turned into a room without a second glance. Audrey walked slowly, speculating the door as she towed over it nervously. This was the room of the deceased bodies.

Audrey was left pondering if she should really go in or not. If Scott's mom had cried, badly she must add, then it must be true that he's dead. So what now, does she have to bring the actual _body_ to Jance and Amber? Without hesitation, she wouldn't and she won't. She already hated the fact that she had to kill her friends, just for the money. And the fact that she was brought back up from the dead? Who was she in her previous life?

But, then again, if Scott's dead, then what's the point? She should actually let him be, let his mother mope for him, and not transfer his body into millions of cash.

As Audrey turned around, a pair of arms slithered around her waist and over her mouth, pulling her into the death room. She thrashed around and tried to scream, kicking at whoever it was behind her. Just as the person let go, Audrey turned to see that it was Liam, looking worried as ever.

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

Audrey wiped her mouth with the back of her palm, wiping the cladded sweat from his hands. She replied, "I would be asking you the same thing." Her eyes roamed around the room, only finding metal tombs with black zip-up trash bags that most likely held the bodies of the dead. Then, they zoomed in on the only exposed pale body with people surrounding him. Her jaw dropped as she cried silently, "Is that Scott?"

"Hold up, we didn't kill him!" Stiles said defensively as he held his hands out in front of him, "He's just. . . Dead?

"But he's not dead, so. . . It's really hard to explain right now, Audrey."

Audrey's mouth opened, trying to fix up a solid reply, but Liam held her hands, dragging her to a corner. He looked at the fright and confusion in her eyes as he spoke, "Audrey, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"I had to find Scott," Audrey said, "You shouldn't even be around me. What are you doing here?"

"Scott." Liam said bluntly. He shook his head, "Why are you looking for him?"

Inside, Audrey was battling whether to tell the truth or not. He already knew she was a shifter, but just how much did he know about them? She's a killer, and supposedly, she's supposed to kill him. And Kira too, since she found out she was on the list also.

"Amber and Jance just told me to find him." She just said.

"Audrey," Stiles spoke, "Do you know why they're telling you to look for Scott?"

The two had a small stare down, trying to break each other's unfathomable walls. When in reality, they both knew what was going on. But, trust is seriously an issue right now.

"You know?" Audrey asked.

"Depends, if you know." Stiles replied, crossing his arms.

"Know what?"

"I don't know, what do you know?"

"I know that you're _very_ hard to trust right now."

"Well, I could be pretty trustworthy, right Kira?"

Kira looked between the two with a doe face, not very tentative in listening to their bantering conversation. She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I guess."

Audrey crossed her arms and gave Stiles a look that read, 'I told you so'. Stiles glared and went back to staring at lifeless Scott. Liam took this time of silence to interject, "Okay you guys, look, she knows she's a shifter, so stop trying to chew each other's words out."

Audrey's eyes widened at Liam, but it wasn't much if a surprise that they would already know. She looked at Stiles, "So you _do_ know!"

"I probably know more than you, but that depends on how much Amber has told you." Stiles retorted.

"You know my ex-boyfriend is one, too, right?" Audrey asked.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Liam repeated in a questioning tone.

She nodded, "Jance."

"Are they looking for Scott right now?" Kira asked, which surprised Audrey a little since she barely talked voluntarily around her. She nodded again.

"Well, then we better lock the door," Mrs. McCall informed, "Do they know where you are?"

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, but they know that I took the first three floors to look for Scott, so they definitely won't come here. But, maybe you guys should lock it, just in case," Kira sped and locked the door. "Who knows what my sister can do. It's like. . . She's a different person now. A secret assassin."

"Maybe that's because she is." Liam said lowly, trying to make it inaudible for anyone to hear. But, that was a total fail. Audrey wasn't offended anyway. In fact, she couldn't agree more.

"So you guys know that she and Jance are trying to kill everyone that are on these. . . lists?" Audrey asked everyone, shocked to know that they know everything and didn't even spare Audrey a word about it.

Kira, Stiles, and Liam nodded tersely. Audrey felt broken, but she appreciated their kindness around her, even though they knew that she is supposed to be a badass assassin, too. Audrey sighed and sat on a chair, resting her chin on her knuckles as her elbows laid on her thighs. Liam crouched beside her, placing a hand on her back, "We know you're not going to kill us, Audrey."

She looked at him with a grateful smile, leaning toward him for his radiating warmth. "I really hope not." She whispered.

Liam looked into her eyes, shaking his head, "You're not. Knowing you, that would be the last thing you would ever have to do in your entire life."

Audrey scoffed, wanting to change the subject already. She never knows when her shifter powers might kick in unexpectedly, "So, how did Scott become. . . like that?"

"I zapped him." Kira said.

Audrey's eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you liked him, though?"

Kira, once again, fumbled with her words, looking around with a form of panic in her eyes. It was evident that she was embarrassed, since she realized her mom was in the room, as well, "Well, uh, I mean- he's a werewolf and all, and I- Well, I mean- Gosh, you know what, yes I do like him. But I had to zap him in order to find the Benefactor."

"How are you going to find the Benefactor by making Scott unconscious?"

Then, Liam explained to her everything. If Scott is "dead," then the benefactor would need live proof in order to pay the killer, so it has to find the dead body. When it comes here, the Benefactor would be revealed. _Genius_, Audrey thought.

"Oh, so _that's_ why Jance and Amber came here." Audrey pointed out to herself in realization. She had really dumbed down ever since the beginning of the first semester.

"Yes, but since you're here, we can use some extra help." Stiles said with a smile, "I hope you enjoy watching tv."

Audrey looked at Liam, silently asking him what he meant by his riddle. All he did was hold her hand and smile encouragingly at her, rubbing her palm with his thumbs. If he was gonna be there, then she'll do it.

"I watch it hours on end as I do my homework," Audrey said with delightful sarcasm, "What are we watching?"

"Oh, it's a small riddle game show called '_Spot the Benefactor: Beacon Hills Hospital_'. It's like findig Waldo. You up for it?" Stiles asked, using the same tone.

Audrey smiled, "Fine, let's do this."

**A/N- I'm sorry this chapter sucked again. It'll get better soon, I promise! I'm just stretching it out until I finalize the results for the poll. WHICH by the way, I don't thinkI have counted any votes today because of my large headache, but may I please inform you that if you write "****10 votes for Liam/Derek****" I will NO LONGER count it! I feel like it's considered cheating, because people individually write down each of their votes instead of writing a total amount over and over again. so, I REPEAT, I will NOT be accepting votes like that anymore! ****_PLEASE TURN IN EACH VOTE INDIVDUALLY_****. thank you!**

**btw I hope you guys like the cover!**

**current score count:**

**• team liam- 1,753**

**• team derek- 1,628**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

It had been the fifth text in a row that Amber and Jance had sent to Audrey. Each. Audrey just didn't know how to reply, or if she even should, so she just left it blank. She sat on a chair next to a hospital bed in a random vacant patient's room, watching the security cameras Chris Argent had built from afar with Stiles, Liam, and Kira. It had been hours since waiting for the Benefactor, but nothing was really working. Everyone was beginning to grow tired, except for Stiles and _maybe_ Kira.

Audrey put her phone away, grinning reassuringly at Liam, who was eying her with curiosity and possibly a little worry. Just then, a small crackling noise was made from the middle laptop. Liam turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "Hey, is that supposed to look like that?"

The camera faltered as the video kept flickering into static before turning into this solid gray color, showing no signal. Audrey stood up and viewed it from afar as Stiles and Kira examined the error.

"No," Stiles answered, taking a closer look, "No, it's not."

"Where is that?" Kira asked.

Stiles replied, "The roof. Someone's gonna have to check it out."

"I'll go." Kira volunteered.

Just as Kira was about to ascend, Stiles gave a funny look, warning her, "Whoa, whoa! This may not be a malfunction!"

"That's why I'm bringing this." Kira stated with much confidence as she proudly slides out her sword. She then spun on her heel and marched her way out.

Liam decided to scurry along, telling her, "I'm coming with you!"

"Kay, and you're both coming back," Stiles called out to them, "Immediately."

He scoffed to himself, shaking his head and muttering, "Kids." Then, he looked back to the three laptops, this time with Audrey beside him. Stiles parted his lips, about to start a conversation, until Liam came back and pulled Audrey into a tight squeeze.

"Be safe." He whispered in her ear.

Liam slipped away slowly from her arms, leaving Audrey still slightly shocked, but smiled at him and felt the chain of the necklace she gave him. It was a surprise to her that he still wore it, and it became a realization that he wore it every time she saw him. Maybe it was because he knew she was coming, or maybe because he actually wore it everyday. That left a small tingling sensation in her stomach.

"You, too." She said back.

Liam smiled and walked out, this time not returning back. He left Stiles pouting, "Hey, I wanted a 'stay safe' hug, too!"

Audrey laughed as she looked at the camera, amusing herself as she watched Liam and Kira make their way to the roof. _Totally_ not stalkerish at all. She shook her mind off of spying their every move and scrolled through other sections of the hospital. On the fifth floor, she can spy Amber still searching for Scott's dead body as she silently lurked through the walls. She really resembled a sneaky cat.

"So. . ." Audrey heard Stiles sing.

"So. . ?" She sang back in the same tone.

Stiles craned his head to face Audrey with a small lopsided grin on his face, supposedly trying to smirk at her face. He said, "So, you and Liam? I thought it was you and Derek."

"It is." Audrey said, going to back to focusing on the security cameras. She could feel his eyes burning through her skin as he kept staring at her, waiting for a real answer. Audrey turned back to him, "It really is."

He shrugged and looked back at the two laptops, his eyes wandering all over the place. After a minute, he spoke again, "Okay, but who do you like better— Liam or Derek?"

Audrey rolled her eyes as she began gritting her teeth in agitation. She flicked him in the forehead, causing him to flinch and fall back to the wall in pain, acting as if he got shot. He cried in agony, when the hit wasn't even that hard to begin with. He whined, "Ah! Ow! What was that for?"

"For asking such a stupid question!" Audrey spat at him with such a harsh tone. She's already baffled enough when it come to the both of them.

"Well, geez, sorry," Stiles spitted out as he rubbed his forehead. He muttered, "You're exactly like Derek."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Stiles rose his hands in the air in mock surrender, pulling back, hoping he wouldn't get hit by her again. His then regained his focus back to the laptops.

As he was drowned in by the constant movement of workers and patients, Audrey couldn't help herself but feel bored. Thanks to Stiles, the poll between the two boys became locked as number one on her daydreaming list. It should be easy to choose, but why does everyone's questions keep making it harder and harder? This became indecisively difficult. And the way when Stiles said that she was just like Derek. How is that even possible? To Audrey, Derek was the sweetest and most caring person in the world, that wouldn't lay a finger on her to hurt her or any other profound reason. It was easy to compare the differences between her Derek and a. . . a sourwolf. _Blasphemy_, she thought.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Audrey blurted softly. Stiles had caught on her frown and narrowed his eyes in sympathy.

"I shouldn't be the one answering that." He replied.

"But, why? If you have the answer, why don't you just tell me?"

"Because, if I tell you, it would hurt you more than the person that should tell you tells you. . . You get what I'm saying, right?"

Audrey shrugged, "I guess."

"Good enough."

Audrey made a withering look and pleaded, "Oh, come on, Stiles! Just tell me!"

Stiles kept staring at the laptops, trying to ignore her presence as he shook his head. Rude, she mentally muttered. She then shook his shoulders, pulling on her best puppy dog face right in front of him. Maybe it counted as a Puss In Boots look because of the height difference.

"I'll call Derek and we can both hit you in places where the sun don't shine." She threatened menacingly. The gleam in her eyes made her sparkle with amusing malice.

"No, okay, go ahead and call him! I've already dealt with enough beatings from him ever since I saw him try to go all alpha on me." Stiles snickered.

Audrey just shrugged, "Okay, I'll call him."

Stiles threw her a sour look, trying to frame the same expression as hers. As he watched her dial Derek's number slowly, his anxiety began to grow. He then snatched the phone away from her hands, causing her to jump a little in surprise. Audrey turned around with a satisfied smirk plastered all over her face.

"Just promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Stiles asked as he laid out his pinky.

Audrey stared at it for a minute, before replying back with a question, "Are you sure you're a junior or not?"

"Just take my damn pinky and promise me you won't tell anyone!" Stiles interjected. Audrey sighed and wrapped her small pinky finger around his. Stiles began to relax a little, lowering his shoulders as he pursed his lips into a zip line.

He then said very lowly, "Liam likes you."

Audrey froze as she stiffened a little in place. She blinked a couple of times, registering the words into her brain, "What? Since when?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged as he looked back at the security cameras, "Forever? It's like you're the Rose to his Jack."

"When did you find out about this?" Audrey asked as she shifted back to her work, as well.

"It was pretty obvious, but you were just so focused on many other things, I guess. But, he told us yesterday, when he just got back from that carnival you two and Mason went to." Stiles explained. He then introduced Audrey to a small blast from the past.

_As Liam arrived home, he was exhausted. He waved to Mason, who honked in his foolish façades to impress his "hot" neighbors. Guess he would just have to break his heart by telling him that his neighbors were already shipped off to college when the year started. _

_Whoops. _

_Just as he slipped inside, he noticed his parents were already asleep. He had found his mom sprawled out on the couch with the tv still turned on on a small novella she always enjoys. He padded to his room quietly, only to be introduced by a pair of gleaming red eyes staring at the floor at the foot of his bed and another guy who was jumped up startled like a cat by his sudden appearance. Scott and Stiles, of course. He asked in a small voice, "What are you guys doing here?" _

_"We've been waiting for you for an hour," Scott chided, "We have important news to tell you."_

_"Really?" Liam asked, irritated. He glanced at his watch, "At one in the morning?"_

_"Yes," Stiles exasperated, "Yes, because we're here to totally here to tell you that being a wolf is amazing. Of course at one in the morning, it's better than never!"_

_Liam glared at him, looking back at Scott, who kept his tone serious. The alpha spoke, "If it wasn't so urgent, we would've told you in the morning. But, right now, there are still assassins out there at every inch of Beacon Hills, and I just wanted to make sure you were safe. We thought you died out there today, especially after what we have been through."_

_"Four hours of testing?" Liam questioned._

_"More than that." Stiles interjected, "If you make an equation and put four purely hell hours of confusing questions and bogus problems, plus poisoning ink that we used to stamp our thumbs, and also a now-single Stiles, it's pretty bad."_

_"I don't find the last one so bad." Liam scoffed as he crossed his arms._

_Scott sighed, "Listen, we almost died today. And not just us, but other students, and other supernatural creatures that are on the lists. Derek got shot, and he wasn't even with us. Your safety is my responsibility. You're my beta and I'm supposed to look out for you."_

_Liam nodded, "Nothing happened to me. I was just indoors, but I can probably take care of myself, too, you know."_

_"An assassin pushed you into a well," Stiles snorted, "Not just an assassin, but a shifter, too! Scratch that, make that two assassins. You need to keep your eyes open, but it's a good step that you stayed indoors for most of the day."_

_Liam just nodded tersely, not feeling like arguing with the two prattling juniors. Yes, this may be important, but nothing was happening at that moment. Right now, he was craving sleep._

_"Get some rest, kiddo." Stiles patted his back._

_"So, who did you go to the carnival with?" Scott asked._

_"Audrey," Liam muttered into his pillow, "and Mason."_

_Stiles and Scott exchanged smirking looks, looking back at him. Liam groaned, "Guys, shut up, it's not like she likes me, anyways. She's in freaking love with Derek."_

_"Are _all_ of Derek's lovers psychopathic killers?" Stiles asked go himself. Scott hit him in the stomach, making him groan._

_"Sorry, dude," Scott said, "but, hey, you're young. There's always some other love in the sea, you know?"_

_"I'm not giving up on her," Liam stated, lifting himself on the bed, "I really like her, Scott. She just. . . calms me down, and she's funny, and makes me feel like I'm not a wolf for once. She's my—"_

_"She's your anchor." Scott spoke for him. Liam nodded. He threw his head back into his pillow and began to sleep, even without changing his set of clothes. He wanted to wait until Scott and Stiles left. And, they did._

Audrey couldn't hear what she was saying, and as she listened to Stiles tell her that small story, it was like she was watching it in her head. She looked at Stiles and just grinned. She didn't know what to think.

**_Amber Mendler_**

As Amber headed through the elevator, she couldn't help but feel fed up with the lack of Audrey's contact. It was either she was a bad texter of she was up to something. Hopefully, she went with the first option.

Once she hit the tenth floor, she found Jance in front of her, waiting for the metal doors to open completely. He widened his eyes when he saw Amber.

"Have you found Audrey?" Jance asked. She shook her head. Amber exited the elevator, striding toward a seating area tiredly, grabbing a cup of water. She took a sip silently, staring out to the floor in a pensive moment. She then asked, "Who do you think the Benefactor is?"

Jance shrugged, "I don't know. Who do _you_ think the Benefactor is?"

"No clue. If it's a stupid squirrel, I'm gonna end up shooting myself."

Jance narrowed his eyes at Amber as he took her hand into his. He knew of her past, she was the only person he could discover his own with. They were shifters, but it wasn't easy realizing you were one. Take Audrey, for example. It took around a decade just for her to snap into reality.

Amber looked at him and just grimaced. She crumpled the empty paper cup and threw it across the room, hoping it would fall into the trash can. It just missed slightly. She sighed, "I give up."

"Finding the Benefactor?" Jance asked.

"Yeah, but mostly finding Scott. That dead body is like finding a needle pin in a hay stack." Amber retorted.

Jance scoffed, "Yeah, but we'll find him, and we'll make sure he's dead."

Amber smiled at him longingly. It was like it was just them, no one else in the room. And, it felt like a surreal moment, where they didn't have to kill nor hide for once. They didn't have to deal with Kate, they didn't have to deal with Audrey, they didn't have to deal with anyone. She suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

After a minute, they pulled away, leaving them both surprised. But, sinking it in, they felt glad that had an intimate moment like this. For Jance, he barely shared affection with Audrey. Yes, there were small pecks from time to time, but that was that. Nothing beyond something like this ever happened.

"Why did you cover for me when Audrey accused us of dating?" Jance asked in a croak. He was too tied up from that kiss still, apparently.

Amber shrugged, "Maybe it's because I like you. . . And, you did need some saving. We kick badass, but not by ourselves."

"Then we shall kick badass together, then." Jance smiled.

As if their moment couldn't last forever, they turned to see a rushing Chris Argent, taking a corner to hide behind until he saw the two. The three immediately recognized each other and were prepared for whatever was gonna be thrown into battle.

**A/N- still counting some leftover votes right now, and I have about five chapters at the max to post, so by the end of the day, whichever chapter I post, I will reveal the winner! the scort chart is currently closed to prevent any bias voters. votings are also closed, unless you actually have an askfm account. I literally just closed the anonymous questions. so, hope goes to everyone, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**_Chris Argent_**

Chris knew about the Mendler's, and their possessive sidekick, Jance Trisco. He figured they were far from intimidating, and just another lurking creature amongst the rest of weak supernaturals listed in the bestiary. But now that he has met them up close, he realized how much of a competition they actually were.

"Where's Scott?" Amber spat.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He answered calmly.

She scoffed, "Of course, you do. Isn't that why you're here? Now, tell me. Where is he?"

"No, I am not here for him. And for the last time, I don't know where he is." He replied cooly. Truly, he wasn't here for dead Scott McCall. He was here for the Benefactor.

"Jance, kill him."

Before Chris could say anything, Jance jumped before him, landing in a trance in a Berserker figure. He tried to claw at his face but Chris backed up at every swipe. Each step he took he reached for his gun, hidden beneath his clothing and began to point it at him.

He heard a sneering growl, looking at Amber transform into a Kanima-made werewolf. She slithered her way toward him, making him dodge every movement he made. Chris aimed at them but missed his targets just by mere inches. He rolled and ducked, attacked and hit, but nothing was decreasing their strength. As he struggled, trying to prevent Amber from slitting his throat, he groused, "Why the heck am I killing two kids?"

Amber hissed as Jance tried to steady him. Chris could hear him chuckle impishly as Amber takes a step toward him. She stared at Chris intently, memorizing the features of her current target before killing him. As she rose her hand, she suddenly coughed a black oozing liquid onto Chris' shirt, causing him to gag. He had struck her on her hip with his swiss army knife that oozed off wolfsbane. It couldn't kill her, but it could manage to make her fall into death row. Jance let go of him, running to her side. Chris took the opportunity to hide.

He watched Amber and Jance shift back to their original appearance. A phone from the back pocket of Amber's jeans rung with a buzzing notification. Amber looked at her screen, and she said, "We need to head to the roof. Now."

Jance nodded, "Are you going to be okay, though? That gash looks really bad."

_Covered in wolfsbane, idio_t, Chris thought. He kept his gun in his pocket underneath his shirt.

"I'm gonna be fine, but we need to go now, or at least start looking for Audrey." They then both fled, with Chris secretly at their trail.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The computers began to stop working. Stiles groaned as he hit the keyboards of his laptops, hoping that with a glitch, there would be a solution. Nothing happened.

"I need to find Chris." He mumbled.

"I'll come with you." Audrey perked up. In her honesty, she hated being alone in hospital bedrooms, especially during this dark hour. With wolves running around with shifters at their scene and other killers out there in the halls, she didn't want to be stuck in a room where at least one person has died in. She shivered at the thought.

"No, Audrey, you're staying here." Stiles said.

Audrey pouted, "But, why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, and if Amber or Jance find you, they're gonna interrogate you. So, it's best if you stay here. Call me when the cameras start to work again. I'm gonna find Chris." They departed, leaving a scared-shitless Audrey in the small room.

After a small minute had ticked away, Audrey was already paranoid. Her phone had rang, but she immediately ignored it. Sadly, she didn't recognize that it had been from Derek.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek began to worry more as his call had been either ignored or left unanswered for the third time in a row. He had to know where Audrey was, he had to find her, but he couldn't just leave his guest unattended in his loft. Especially when she is trying to teach him how to fight with a little bending.

Suddenly, his phone was snatched and thrown into a dark debris of the room.

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed, "I was using that!"

"And I've been trying to get your attention," Braeden retorted, "And now that I do, you have to focus. There's not enough time before some assassin tries to shoot your throat out."

Derek glared, showing off his grumpy cat face that always labeled him as a sour wolf (thanks to Stiles). But, as much as he didn't want to, he knew Braeden was right and he needed it in order to protect Audrey. Things were going to get heated as she took his hand.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey finally had the advantage of catching up with Stiles and Chris, especially since Stiles had found him outside the hall. As they discussed something out of Audrey's interest, she suddenly received a pounding headache. This was what she was afraid of. Was she going to shift?

Stiles ran to her side in seconds, holding onto her hand, "Audrey, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding?"

"Two." Audrey managed to croak. Multiple blurry visions kept playing in front of her eyes so quickly, it made Audrey cry out in fear. She hated this. Tears fell as she fell to the floor, clutching her head tightly. After a few seconds, she was gone. Audrey remotely stood up, facial expression blank just like her position. She then descended down the hall slowly, walking slower than a turtle on steroids. She resembled a zombie-like robot.

"Audrey?" Stiles called out curiously. He tried to shake her shoulder but she nudged it off. In her mind, she was still there. She tried to scream and shout but she felt like she was closing in on a tight space.

She didn't know why but for some reason, she was heading for the Hale loft.

**_Jance Trisco_**

Amber had kicked him out after yelling at him four times. He was sent to find Audrey, with a side of killing anyone who gets in his way process. She told him, "Go down to the lobby and look for Audrey. I'll meet you when I'm done." She looked like if he said anything to her disapproval, she would explode and end up killing him instead of Kira and Liam. So, he just rode down the elevator and strode to the middle of the lobby, trying to figure out a path to start for his investigation.

Suddenly, he felt someone budge past him. He moved aside, mumbling a curtly, "I'm sorry" to the woman. By then, he realized that that woman was actually Audrey. But, it wasn't the same Audrey who liked to chase after random bubbles or giggled when she heard another cheesy joke from him. She just looked. . . like a person.

She had no filter. Literally.

"Audrey?" He asked. She ignored him and kept walking at her slow pace. He called her name again. Nothing. As he stepped forward, beginning to follow her, he was blocked by a bunch of nurses and ambulances with someone strapped on a gurney. He cocked an eyebrow, about to curse at the patient but realized who it was.

His heart dropped at the sight. He didn't know the man that much anymore due to his leukemia disease, blocking his chances of getting to hang out with him like old times, but he still had a place in his cold heart. What can he say, he was a great man to everyone. He always lifted the spirits of those around him. But seeing him like this made him call Amber down to meet him.

That poor man on the gurney was Mr. Mendler.

**A/N- winner will be revealed in the next chapter since it focuses on only Liam, Audrey, and Derek! votes are officially closed so I will no longer be counting. I have found the winner and am surprised by who it turned out to be!**

**by the way, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't the best! I just needed to speed things up, especially since I have to do the ice bucket challenge in less than an hour. I'm donating $150 for ALS and hope you guys can donate, too! **

**_Benefactor's question of the day:_**** HAVE ANY OF YOU DONE THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam couldn't really open his eyes until he felt Audrey shaking his shoulders. Blurry visions began to billow into the clear, revealing her beautiful features. She was indeed beautiful to him and his eyes.

"Liam," she called in a teasing groan. He heard her chuckle, "Liam, wake up."

"W-What's going on?" He asked, getting up and waking up in Audrey's room. He looks around and see that is starting to get dark outside and that it was just him and Audrey. Alone. In her room. "Where's Amber?" He asked.

Audrey giggled, "She's gone. Out with her boyfriend, or should I say my ex-boyfriend, Jance. You remember him, right?"

"How could I not?" Liam scoffed, "He tried killing me that one time, remember?"

Audrey rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry about that." She nuzzled her head into his naked chest, closing her eyes as she takes in his scent. She smiled, just as big as Liam. He felt like he was living the Hollywood life, except his version of millions of money was the girl he had been crushing on ever since. Audrey.

"What happened with Derek?" Liam asked, his mood darkening by the thought of him. He felt Audrey freeze in place, feeling her head shift up to look at him. He rose his eyebrows, looking down at her innocent face.

Audrey pouted, looking away for a minute. Liam watched her close her eyes, whip her head back to him with a wide smile on her face, as if se wasn't listening to his previous question. She shook her head and said, "Just focus on me, or you can just focus on my lips. It's going to give you a little taste."

She then leaned in and molded her lips against his, throwing Liam back a bit. He then closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment as it sank into his fast-beating heart.

He was kissing Audrey Mendler.

Their lips moved in sync as Audrey wrapped her shoulders around his neck. Liam placed his hands on her waist and under the shirt of her stomach. He pulled her closer, hoping to not let her go. To him, it felt like she was gonna disappear any moment. He thought that she was gonna turn into ashes, but instead, she parted her lips, welcoming his tongue to explore her more.

Just then, she let go, clutching her ears tightly as she curled up into a small ball. Liam held her, panicking maybe a little more than her, "Audrey, are you getting another headache?"

"I don't. . . I don't know!" She squeaked as she started breathing heavily. She lowered her head, hiding her face from him. She started crying out, "Liam, I'm changing!"

She stood up, leaning toward the walls. Her hands we pressed to the wall as black claws began to morph into place. Liam stood up, quickly throwing his lacrosse jersey on as he watched her beginning to wheeze. Liam slowly walked toward her, afraid of how she'll react to him. It was just seconds ago, they was living in affection and now they were drowning into transformation. They were turning into killers.

Once Liam placed a hand on Audrey's shoulder, she turned around and threw a feral growl at his face, making him flinch in fear. Liam closed his eyes for a minute, hoping that it was all just a dream. Hopefully his eyes were just playing mind games. But, it was a mistake to open them.

Audrey's transformation changed quickly, for Liam wasn't looking at the girl with black everything on her. She was now a living Berserker who was sized up to twice his height. Liam was mortified.

"Audrey, it's just me!" Liam yelled. It felt like he was stuck in those Halloween mazes. Outside was finally dark, pouring rain onto the terrace as thunder clapped behind them. With the light glowing behind Audrey, it looked like she could've been placed as the Benefactor.

Liam growled, showing off his beta features as he launched toward Audrey. She began trying to swipe at him, pushing him away. Liam flew back to the wall, falling down crippled onto the floor. He looked up with a regained health, finding Audrey back to her normal self.

However, she was sobbing with her knees hugged to her chest. As Liam got up, he walked slowly and sat beside her with slight hesitation, scared that she will go into tantrum again. She spoke through her tears, "I'm a monster. I'm a killed. I'm an assassin."

Liam blinked, wrapping himself around her for comfort. She cried on his shoulder as the tears began to wet his jersey. She continued crying, repeating her words again, and again, and again. Just then, she is pulled away from his arms. Audrey cried out in pain as her hair was being pulled back, but into another set of arms, ones that were way more muscular than his own. It was none other than Derek.

"What did you do to her?" Derek growled at Liam. He held her in his arms as she began to soften her own whimpers. She closed her eyes, blocking out the world, especially away from Liam.

"Hey! I asked you something!" Derek hissed again, "I asked, what did you do to her?"

"N-Nothing!" Liam stuttered. He can still hear Audrey's words replay over and over again, this time in whispers. She wouldn't stop but fade into a monotonous tone. Derek watched her face fall into blank space as her small anthem began to slowly stop. He moved strands of her hair behind her ears as he rocked gently like a baby bound to sleep in lullaby. He then looked back at Liam and glared.

"Get out." He whispered fiercely.

"What?"

"I said 'get out'. You have to face reality," He said, "I'm a human now. I can protect Audrey with my own abilities. But you? You're a beta, a werewolf, and a victim of Audrey. You need to focus on yourself, get away from those who are now trying to kill you. Wake up, and start acting like a werewolf. If you don't, you'll die. So, wake up.

"Wake up.

"Wake up.

"Wake up, Liam. Wake up."

_Wake up_, it whispered all around him. Liam watched everything turn into ashes, making him fall back down on the bed as he closed his eyes. But then, he opened them again and realized that he did indeed need to wake up.

It was just a dream all along.

Liam got up, drinking in his surroundings. Kira, he thought. He turned around, searching for her but only to find her also unconscious on the floor. He couldn't just stay and watch her lifeless on the floor, but he wasn't the only one. Just less than a yard away, an actual Berserker was slowly approaching her. He had to wake her up, just like Derek had to wake him.

_Be a werewolf._

**A/N- omg I am SO sorry for keeping you all waiting! I really tried uploading this earlier, but I had to get ready for school, which I'm starting tomorrow, and I had just done the ice bucket challenge (which is horrible). BUT, I did count up ALL the votes, including the leftovers at 10:30 am, and I am indeed surprised with the winner. And *cues drum roll please* ahead by 90 votes, the winner is. . .**

**TEAM DEREK!**

**score chart:**

**• team liam- 2,107**

**• team derek- 2,197**

**trust me, I was extremely surprised by this, but don't worry, team Liam fans, I WILL have a love interest built up for him soon. maybe it will still be audrey since Derek already has a love interest set for this season, but it will definitely NOT last forever. right now, I am planning things out and rearranging some of my next chapters, so don't fret. thank you guys for your amazing participation! I DO read your comments and reviews, and trust me, I am always blushing when you compliment me. I am also trying to work things out for everyone, so I hope this doesn't affect any readers from reading on. I'm making this story to ****_my_**** liking, and of course all of yours too, but this is my story. if you guys don't appreciate this, then try writing your own story and see how stressful it can be. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this fast-written, horribly scribbled while watching the new Teen Wolf episode and Wolf Watch, chapter! HUGS AND KISSES XX**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**_Amber Mendler_**

A few minutes ago, all Amber was focused on was killing two teenagers. But now, all she was thinking of is killing herself. Again.

She knew that her father wasn't her real biological father, but the memories that was inputted in her head were by far one of the best picture films she could ever see in her mind. It definitely beat her terrible childhood with so many kids calling her fat. And now, she looked skinny and beautiful, but all she wanted now was money. She was selfish.

Now, she is clutching her father's hand after meeting Jance at the corridor, filled with worry. He told her that her dad was here, in the hospital from a massive heart attack. Here he is, so lifeless and pale, he can practically be pronounced dead by now. Amber sobbed.

"Don't leave me, Dad." She whimpered through her tears, "You're all I really care about."

And, what she said is true. Audrey was included, but as soon as she started denying of herself, which she could read through her so easily, she was no longer a part of her cold caring circle. She had to kill in order to survive. Maybe if the Benefactor found out that Audrey was defending the supernatural creatures instead of killing them, it would kill her and just keep her dead.

_The Benefactor,_ Amber thought. She hated her creator with all her heart. She never wanted to be a shifter to begin with. Whatever benefit the Benefactor thinks it was trying to pull on her was definitely doing the opposite. She just wanted to go back to being dead. Amber had spent multiple days, summing up to at least three months in planning her last death, succeeding immensely. She killed herself, and maybe this time now that her father was leaving, she would get to do it again. If it means leaving this earth, for good, she'll do it in a heartbeat. She remembered everything.

Amber watched her dad breathe heavier and heavier, she knew that he was already giving up. It was his time to go home.

She took the morphine needle stuck to his arm and injected herself on her chest, where her heart rested. With that, she whispered, "I'm sorry,' and fell to sleep on her death bed.

**_Lydia Martin_**

Lydia kept looking out toward the lake with her mom inside as she tried to brew some tea for the two of them. She sat down on the dock, drawing her finger along the surface of the water, creating small ringlets wave around. She then felt a presence walking by her. Lydia stood up and looked at the newly-repaired window that Liam had broken through and found an odd figure walking mummy-like to who knows where.

"Audrey?" She called out. She scurried out of the door, brushing past by her mom without a single word. She ignored her voice calling out to her from the kitchen, she just knew that something is wrong right now, and she needed to help the young freshman.

"Audrey," Lydia called as she finally caught up with her snail pace. She continued walking beside her, hugging herself through the cold, "How are you not freezing?"

Audrey didn't say anything, nor move to give her any eye contact. She just keep looking forward, without a smile nor even a frown. She carried on a blank façade.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked to keep up conversation.

"The Hale loft." She replied robotically. She still kept walking, it was as if she was being controlled by some remote.

"Why?" Lydia threw another question curiously.

After that, Audrey didn't respond. She ignored Lydia the rest of the time, leaving Lydia confused with slight anger surging through her. No one ever ignores Lydia Martin like that. _Ever_.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Lydia exclaimed. She took a hold of Audrey's arm but she shook it off with so much force, it left Lydia hump back a little and tremble in slight fear.

Lydia then gently came up behind her, holding her by her shoulders and made a u-turn, making their way back to the lake house. She grimaced, hoping that this was just Audrey randomly sleep walking to her crazy boyfriend's house.

Not that she really knew they were really dating, but she knew the young Derek Hale and her were. It was supposedly very complicated, yet serious.

"Audrey, I'm taking you to the lake house, okay?" Lydia cooed in a soft tone, "Would you like some tea? We'll make you that."

"I need to go to the Hale loft." She said a little shakily.

Lydia pursed her lips, "And, I will take you there! But first, I think you need to rest a little."

She didn't know why Audrey was acting like this. It was very unusual for someone to act so controlled, especially in a situation where she is trying to figure out who the Benefactor was. No one ever has been so mesmerized like Audrey, not even Scott. Maybe Stiles, but being possessed is very different than being mesmerized like a fly to a light.

The two finally arrived back at the lake house, entering through the deck and settling down in the living room. There, her mom had already lit some candles, setting an sweet aura around the room. But, it still didn't phase Audrey. At least she was obeying Lydia's every order by sitting down and sipping on a cup of herbal jasmine tea by the fire. Maybe some heat will wake her up.

Audrey continued to remain monotonously still with only the movement of her arm as she cranes it to make the cup touch her lips, taking a small sip at a time.

Lydia waited, wondering whether she should say something to Audrey. The only thing that was blocking her from doing so is the urge to hit her if she replies back like a machine again. She _really_ hated that. She talked to her anyway, "Do you want me to take you to Derek now?"

"Yes." Audrey replied, "Yes, please."

"That's a start." Lydia muttered to herself as she stood up. She took Audrey's hand and called out to her mom that she was going to drop her friend off with a positive result. Audrey buckled up her seatbelt and looked out to the windshield, focusing on the road already. Lydia just drove off, trying to remember the routes that lead to the old warehouse.

Stopping at the final destination, Audrey quickly unbuckled and hobbled out of the car, jumping onto the graveled road that stood before the crippled building. She managed to murmur to Lydia, "Thank you" and walked off. To Lydia, just watching her walk to the door alone made it look like she had just entered another realm onto a scary movie. She just nodded and drove, making sure that she called Scott, Liam, or Stiles before so.

_**Liam Dunbar**_

Liam felt sorry for Kira. After telling her that her mother had been hurt, he felt remorse and sympathy for her. He silently prayed for a fast recovery as he watched Kira run out to find her.

Scanning the room, he found Scott awake and breathing normally again, Stiles ending a recent phone call, and Chris just sitting at the side with a tired look plastered all over his face. He was tired too, but he realized something was missing. No, it was a _someone_.

"Where's Audrey?" He blurted, a little too loud as he saw all their faces wince a little. Chris even covered his ears to block out his voice.

Stiles sighed as he shoved his phone in his back pocket and said, "She left."

Liam cocked an eyebrow, "What-What do you mean?"

"She literally left. Lydia called me, she said that she was walking to the Hale loft, and she was acting out of place, like she was hypnotized. She drove her the rest of the way after she found her walking by the lake house."

Liam widened his eyes, knowing that it must be her shifter powers doing the trick. It was always playing head games with her, and this time, even though she was walking to a place where she knew someone was there to save her, he couldn't but try to be the actual hero for once. He was tired of Derek saving the day for her. He tugged on Chris, begging him, "Chris, can you drive me there?"

He sighed, checking his watch. He stood up and jingled his car keys in the air, making sure that it was in his sight before following a grateful Liam out the door.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey was still screaming her way out of her burdened head. She still wished that Lydia stayed, but she felt sorry for probably scaring her off. She still needed to get out on her trance. As she walked and slowly knocked on the door, nothing came up, but only for a few minutes. The big metal door finally slid open to reveal a shirtless Derek Hale in front of her eyes and a girl who was slipping on a black tank top quickly.

She glared at Audrey curiously, trying to decipher who she was to her— a friend or a threat. Audrey didn't mean any harm to her in any way.

The girl quickly walked out, muttering to Derek, "I'll be back when you're finally free."

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek frowned, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. He didn't mean for things to get out of hand with Braeden. At least, he didn't go too far by having sex with her, but just a small make out on the bed before pulling away from her and telling her to sleep. He heard Audrey squeak, "You know, I'll just come back anoth—"

"No, don't go!" Derek interjected, "What's wrong, Audrey?"

He ran and caught up to her, whipping her around to his chest. She widened her eyes and saw the bright moonlight shining on her eyes. He knew that her shifter powers are what brought her here as he inspected some little specks of black slowly fading away. It must've been his touch with Braeden that brought her here.

"I don't know why I'm here." She said with a lot of sadness buried in her voice. She frowned as she looked down at her boots.

Derek picked up her chin, forcing her to look at him. He wanted to say something but seeing her so broken and confused made him get the urge to finally tell her everything. "I need to tell you something." He said.

"You kinda just did." She scoffed.

Derek rolled her eyes and threw her a flat look, even though he found that slightly amusing, just a little bit. He retorted, "No, I need to tell you something important. You're not going to look at me the same, though."

"Then why are you telling me?"

Derek led her inside the loft, closing the door behind him as he watched her sit down at the couch. He led her to his room, seating her down on the foot of his bed as he took a chair and slid it over to sit in front of her. He folded his hands together, leaning his elbows on his thighs and crouched over in thought. He then began, "I know what you are."

Audrey blinked for a few seconds. She then knotted her eyebrows, "You do?"

He nodded, "And the only reason why I'm telling you this is because I am the one, the one who. . . was always with you in your flashbacks."

He could feel Audrey shiver a little from his seat. He did tense up a little, too, scared of how she was going to react. He didn't want her to leave him behind so suddenly again. She asked in such an inaudible voice, "You do?"

Derek nodded, "That Derek you have been dating, too. . . That's me. I'm your Derek."

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey tilted her head, trying to read him off and absorb the fact that it all began to puzzle together. She wanted to deny it was true, but the fact that both Derek's look so much alike, minus the age difference, and how her contact of Derek Hale was deleted and replaced with a new Derek, and so many more conflicts, it had all fit together. _He wasn't kidding._

She stood up, shaking her head at herself, "I feel stupid." She wanted to leave. Is that why she walked here in the first place? To secretly plan her first major heartbreak? Her mind was bullshitting her to the epitome of driving herself delusional.

"Wait, don't go," She heard Derek say as he grasped onto her arm and gently pull her back to the bed. She felt herself shake as the bed moved beneath her. She was sitting on his bed, where he could've done many things on. Her mind shook it off the negative thoughts that billowed in her head.

"Why shouldn't I?" Audrey asked angrily. She wanted to punch Derek for not telling her all along, "I feel so violated, Derek. This is wrong, and I've already been through enough already today."

"Just hear me out, please," Derek breathed as he pouted like a beggar. Audrey sat down slowly, hoping that whatever his excuse was is approvable. He continued, "Look, I know I should've told you earlier, but you shot me. You freakin cut me up and shriveled me, drained me of my power, and made me fall for you. You are just like how I remembered you, and I didn't want to lose you again. I'm trying to protect you, and yet, I'm trying to piece myself back together. Audrey, you were a huge piece in my life, and I'm sorry that I used you like this. You just needed time to figure yourself out, and I was going to tell you earlier, but danger just kept us apart. I love you, and I just want you to give this a try."

Audrey shook her head, staring at him and how he was talking nonsense. Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes as her body fell numb with mixed emotions clogging her chest up. She closed her eyes shut, hoping this was all just a dream. Once she opened them, she saw Derek, the _young_ Derek Hale. _That was his last name. _

And he loved her? How could he possibly love someone who was brought up just to kill? She frowned, "This doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me." Derek said firmly, "Tell me what doesn't make any sense and I'll explain it to you. I can go on all night, Audrey, but I don't want you to leave yet."

Audrey looked down in shame, "Why do you love me? If you know who I am, then you must be something. A werewolf? A kitsune? A banshee?"

"I _was_ a werewolf," Derek huffed a sigh, "But, now, and I don't know how, but now I'm fully human. The only reason why I shift through ages is because of you and your power. Look at me," he waved over himself with his smaller muscles and younger facial features. As much as he looked hot as a seventeen year old, she would much prefer him with his small stubbly beard.

Audrey blinked again and saw him back to his original self. Still, she couldn't look at him the same. It was like he was a whole different person to her, a new stranger.

"_And_," Derek added, "I love you because no matter what you are labeled, you always remain warm-hearted and kind. I know you're struggling right now with trying to fight us off and keeping us alive, and I know you don't want to kill us. I want to help you, Audrey, I really do. If you let me in, I will. I can also help you remember your past."

That made Audrey feel a little better. She still hated him for keeping such a huge secret from her. Two, actually. Although, she just needed some time to think.

Audrey looked down at her necklace, the one she made with the pendant that she kept seeing in her dreams. She unhooked it and examined the small sign. Then, she realized Derek had stood up before her, holding the necklace underneath her own palms. Instantly, she handed it to him, feeling prickled by his no-longer-smooth touch.

"This is my alpha sign." Derek spoke.

"Alpha sign?" Audrey repeated in a question. Derek turned around, revealing the huge tattoo printed in the middle of his back. It was exactly the same sign as the pendant.

"Alphas have their own symbol to represent their pack." Derek explained as he turned over and sat back down. He handed her back the necklace, dropping it onto her palm.

She looked at it over and over again. Then, she asked, "Who was I to you in my last life?"

Derek paused for a moment, hesitating before whispering his quiet answer, "You were my girlfriend."

Audrey froze as Derek looked down in remorse. She was surprised that she actually dated him in the past. It was no wonder why he had found her so easily, and treated her like royalty once he saw her. She bet that if she didn't date him in the past, he would barely spare a glance at her, not even once.

"How did I die?" Audrey asked, changing the subject.

"Kate Argent shot you with a bow and arrow." He replied, frowning even more, but this time with anger.

Audrey widened her eyes, "You mean Aunt Kate?"

That resolved to her questioning as to why she kept teaching her how to use a bow and arrow, and how determined she was to make sure she learned how to use it. Derek nodded.

Audrey grimaced by the thought and knew that from now on, she would stay away from her as much as possible. Maybe she would be the next one on her own dead pool. Not that she had a pool anyway, it was just one person. She then beckoned Derek to come toward her. She pushed him down, causing him to crouch in front of her with his back facing her. She slipped the necklace and latched it around his neck.

"You need this more than I do." Audrey croaked, "I just need some time to think about all of this. You can now remember the other Audrey now."

Derek pouted, sliding his arms around her as he tugged her onto his lap. She shook her head and looked away, but Derek refused her rejection. He looked into her eyes, "You're still the same Audrey I remember years ago. Don't let another name fool you."

Suddenly, he kissed her with all of his force and emotion. At first, she responded, but after thinking, she realized how wrong this was. She was kissing Derek Hale, an adult.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry I have to go."

Tears spilled her eyes. She had to let him go. Derek followed her, pulling on a shirt and catching up to her, but she ran out to the outside.

Surprisingly, the need to call for a ride wasn't necessary. Right in front of her, she saw Liam and Chris in his car, just coming out. Liam ran to her, covering her face with his jacket. Thank god, she thought. For once she wanted to be hidden.

**_Derek Hale_**

"What did you do to her?" Liam yelled at Derek. He held Audrey tight, hiding her from showing off her wrecked face. Derek just clenched his fists, trying to prevent himself from throwing a punch at Liam.

"You know what, just stay away from her, you hear me?" Liam continued to rage, "Get away from her, get away from us! You're just hurting her more and more each day!" He then turned to Audrey, his expression softening at her sad look. He said, "Just get in the car, Audrey. Chris will take you home."

Derek could feel how embarrassed Audrey was right now. Guess two guys fighting over one girl wasn't her cup of tea like girls cry for in soap operas or other drama flicks. Once you get into this situation, it's just a big mess that maybe cannot be fixed. Derek growled, but Liam left him at that. Chris just shook his head in the background, disappointed in Derek.

Love plus Derek really never worked out anyway.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Liam was finally dropped, leaving a soft chaste kiss on her cheek before going. She felt sick already. Not that she enjoyed the small kiss from Liam, but she was just fed up with love. _Curse you, Derek Hale,_ she thought. Just the way that he said 'I love you' had already got her intoxicated.

Did she love him back? She honestly didn't know, and she didn't want to know right now. She needs some Audrey time to situate herself out. She leaned her head on the window. As the trees passed by, it dawned on her that they weren't going to the right direction. The roads seemed foreign to her.

"Uh, Chris, where are we going?" She asked.

"My house." He replied, not leaving his eyes off the road. He reminded her of how Kate drove her to school. _That bitch_, she remembered.

"Why?"

Chris then turned up into a driveway, turning off the ignition and looking at Audrey with a lot of sympathy read all over his face. She didn't want anymore pouty faces, telling her that it's going to be alright. She wanted sleep. He said, "Audrey, I have important news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's. . . It's your father, and Amber, too."

Audrey tensed up a bit. She hesitated a little, before asking, "Wh-What happened?"

Chris opened his door, swiftly opening Audrey's door also, and escorting her out. She looked at the pretty apartment, how lavishly furnished it was and the tiles on the ground. They entered inside the building, riding up to their floor and Audrey followed along behind Chris until he stopped in front of a closed door in a hallway up the stairs. He held onto the door, huffing a huge sigh, then leaning on the door. He quietly said, "They both died, Audrey. Your father died from a heart attack while Amber died from suicide."

Audrey swore she heard her heart crack as the string pulled apart by what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it. That meant that that was the last of the Mendler's, or at least her family it was.

She didn't cry, though. As much as she tried, there were no tears left. Chris then pulled her into a warm embrace, hugging her just like her father would when she failed a test. Oh, god, how I'm gonna miss him, she thought.

"Go to bed, you need some rest." Chris said. He then twisted the doorknob behind him and escorted her into a beige room decorated with modern patterns and dark satin curtains on each side of the bed. It was like someone was living here, yet wasn't.

"This used to be my daughter's room." Chris spoke, answering her question on cue. He then left her to get ready for bed, bidding a soft goodnight and finally leaving her alone in peace. His daughter. . .

Audrey remembered Scott telling her about the Argent's, and how he dated Chris' daughter. She walked around, taking in the nice decor. Then, she realized who's room this was.

It belonged to Allison.


	31. Chapter 30

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! NEEDING YOUR FEEDBACK ASAP.**

**Chapter 30:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

It had been the third time that Audrey sprung up from the bed from her nightmares. Ever since she changed into some nice silk shorts and tank pajamas, she felt oddly new, like she was a different person. When she finally went to bed, she struggled to close her eyes for more than five minutes, without sweating up over filthy images of either Derek, her dad, or Amber. She couldn't take it anymore.

Padding down the stairs quietly, she headed for the kitchen, making sure not to wake Chris. She rummaged through the fridge, hoping to not take anything to big that would make Chris notice, but just for water. She sighed and looked at the tap.

_Filtered water_, she thought, _no wonder_. She opened the cupboard, finding a small glass and started turning the faucet slowly. Soon enough, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Chris asked.

She shook her head.

Chris beckoned for Audrey to take a seat, who obeyed silently. Both of them seated beside each other on the couch, awkwardly, just staring at the tv in front of them only. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "I remember the first time my daughter had to experience such a traumatic event as this. She acted just the way you did, except she was looking for the peanut butter instead of a glass of water,"

Audrey scoffed in amusement, letting him continue, "What we did when she would be scared was that we would each pick a movie, one of our liking, and then grab some oreos and any other junk food that's in the cabinet and hoard it while watching those movies. You wanna do that?"

Audrey smiled, feeling a sense of comfortability in the vicinity. She nodded and skipped back to the kitchen, raiding all the double stuffed oreos and milano cookies that were standing there on the high shelves. She smiled greedily and took them into her arms, cradling them back to the living room as Chris picked out an old 80s comedy film in the book case. Audrey stood up on her tip toes as she spotted one of her all time favorites, Heathers featuring Winona Ryder.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ring a familiar tune that she set for Liam's contact. It was 1979 by the Smashing Pumpkins, Liam and Audrey's song jams. She quickly excused herself and ran to answer her phone, "Liam?"

"_Hey_." He spoke through the phone, "_I'm sorry, I just can't sleep right now. Can you_?"

"No, not even," Audrey said, "All I see in my head is my dad, Amber, and even. . . Nevermind. Just them."

"_Who_?" Liam asked.

Audrey bit her lip, wondering if she should even tell him. With the fact that Liam likes her was now stuck in her head, she was now more cautious to not break his heart by the mention of him. She hated how Derek ruined her whole life now.

She shook her head, "No one, I forgot! Don't worry about it."

"_Okay_." He said. A minute passed by, and Audrey began to wonder if Liam randomly fell asleep on her or it was bad connection on the phone. As she was about to hang up, she heard him speak, "_I just want everything back to normal, you know?_"

"No," She scoffed, "No, I don't know. What _is_ normal, Liam?"

"_I guess I don't know either. I thought I used to, before all this supernatural stuff started happening and I became part of this myriad death list._"

"In my defense, I know just as much as you do! Apparently, as a shifter, I was supposed to know as much as Amber and Jance." Audrey frowned, thinking of her dead sister.

"_I'm sorry about Amber and your father._"

"It's fine," Audrey sighed, "It's not like we could stop it. In Amber's past life, she was in depression and did suicide in Stiles' class."

"_Where did you find all that information?_"

"Chris Argent." Audrey asked. She heard Chris turn on the tv as a bright light fled around the living room floor. She turned back to her phone, "Liam, I have to go. Chris is making a small movie party right now."

She heard Liam chuckle, which was actually pretty cute to her. It seemed like forever since she heard laugh at least half-heartedly. Liam whispered through the line, "Goodnight, Audrey."

"Goodnight, Liam." She then hung up and ran back to the living room for her oreos.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

Liam slumped his head back onto the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed contently as the thought of Audrey, along with a mix of worry, swirled around his head.

He didn't know how to go back to sleep, and he wished he was with Audrey and Chris. Not because of Audrey herself, but the amount of fun they must be having right now just to push away all the scary feelings building up. No lie, he was scared as shit at the moment.

Just then, he heard his printer buzz. He thought it would stop, but for some reason, it just kept going, and going, and going, and going. He rose from the bed and watched the papers spit out all over the ground.

_The dead pool_.

Once Liam unplugged the printer, the buzzing had finally stopped. He gathered all the papers scattered around the floor, checking and looking over the lists.

"What the?" Liam breathed out.

He looked over the list of assassins, finding everything in place. Except for one thing. There, under the four categorized assassins, he found two added names onto the list— Jance Trisco and Audrey Mendler.

**_Derek Hale_**

Everything felt out of place for Derek. Braeden was gone, Audrey was gone, his powers were gone. _Everything_ was gone. It wasn't a surprise, though.

Derek felt a pang as he felt the pendant on the necklace Audrey had given him. His shoulder almost began to shake, but he shook his mind off of her. She wouldn't walk away. He won't even let her. Not again.

At least she was alive again, beautiful and healthy. Maybe she was better off without him, but that thought flowing through Derek's head made himself want to bash his face onto the wall. Tucking away the necklace under his v-neck, he turned around, finding Scott examining his gun on the foot of his bed.

Scott looked at him, "I thought you didn't like guns."

Derek's palm bloomed open, silently asking for his only weapon back. Who knows Scott will accidentally pull the trigger. He looked at the black solid object, memorizing the feel of where to place his fingers to hold it.

"Does it have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asked.

"My eyes, my strength, the healing," Derek listed, "All of it."

"Gone?"

"Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening."

Derek gently dropped the gun back onto his bed, trying to restrain from mentally castrating Kate in his head. He had no more strength to even feel angry anymore.

Scott continued to break the silence, "If the dead pool was really created by a Banshee, then there's something else that you should know about. Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key."

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden. . ." Derek added.

"And I- I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there," Scott stuttered nervously, "Allison, Aiden. . . You."

Derek's eyes glazed solemnly. He noted out loud, "Names picked by a Banshee."

Scott suggested, "It- It could mean that you're in danger."

Derek looked at him in disagreement. He corrected the alpha, "Scott, Banshees don't predict danger. They predict death."

After a long moment of mourning silence, Derek turned away and stared out at the window, looking over a big portion of Beacon Hills. He was going to die. How peaceful would that actually be?

"Derek, look I know that you are the third key, but we can fix—"

"I'm not sad about that, Scott." Derek interrupted with a cold, spitting tone.

Scott was taken back a little, surrendering his hands up in the air a little bit. He asked, "What happened?"

Derek could explain it in paragraphs, and he could paraphrase it a little, but one word was just enough to scream 'trouble'. Ever since she came back into his life, it was all that was just floating around. He whispered, "Audrey."

He sat back down on the bed, holding the gun in his hand. He didn't plan to kill her, but he planned to step up his own human game a little. If he was going to be human, he was going to be a good one, someone who would be able to protect and satisfy Audrey, even if the age difference was a little too far. But, it wasn't that far compared to many couples on the planet. Time was just the key. Scott patted his back, "It's okay. She loves you, anyway."

The corners of Derek's lips twitched up a little. He remembered the moments when he got to kiss Audrey, especially that night in her bedroom. Someday, they would be together again, if they could.

**A/N- okay, I was thinking of Audrey ending up with Liam just for a ****_LITTLE_**** while... I'm scared of crossing Derek with Audrey and Braeden and it would make Derek's character feel like he's cheating on Audrey with Braeden blah blah blah... BUT, I am planning on writing ****BOOK 2**** (idk what to call it yet) of this series that takes place before Season 5 rolls up. how would people like that? I'm REALLY trying to satisfy everyone right now so please bear with me and spare me a comment on what you think below! **

**have a lovely day and I hope you guys enjoyed the VMAs! seeing Dylan (both of them) on my tv was like heaven breaking through the glass. holy shit they were both hot. ANYWAYS, I also hoped you guys liked today's episode!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The next day at school, Audrey was determined to go to school today, even though she had experienced so much throughout the weekend. To her, it was one of the worst yet best days of her life. She learned so much, even if they were things that she didn't enjoy thinking.

But as Stiles would say sometimes during Algebra 2, _life's a bitch and then you die._

Audrey chuckled at the thought. Chris gave her the funny look, pausing her cloud nine moment and was asked, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just something Stiles came up with."

"At least you're already smiling," Chris grinned lopsidedly, "Now, go have fun in school and do your work. If you need anything, tell the teacher, the nurse, anybody. Contact me if it's really urgent."

Audrey seemed to smile again, thinking of a lame joke inside her head. She then blurted, "Hey, what does a pirate say when it's an emergency?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Help me! It's _arrr-_gent!" Audrey mocked in a pirate tone as she tried to hide bits of her laughter, "Get it? Argent and urgent? You're last name and yeah?" Chris rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head. The joke was pretty lame, but hey, we can't live without a little corniness!

"Get to class before you have to pay the late fee." Chris said before officially kicking her out of the car and giving her a final salute. Audrey aver and watched him drive away, beginning to head to class.

Suddenly, it felt like some sort of whiplash flew through Audrey. The faces began to change each moment she turned, looking at the same face that had been haunting her dreams and even peeled herself away from her awaken nights. She thought she was over it, or at least able to cope with it, but just looking at the sweet, impishly-smirked faces of Amber made Audrey turn back into worry. She turned around, hoping that Chris was driving slow enough for her to run and jump back into the car to take her home. But, he was already gone.

"Audrey. . ." Someone called faintly, "Audrey!"

She turned around and faced the face that she thought was dead.

"You have to kill, Audrey," she said, "Remember the dead pool? It's your only way of surviving."

"What?" Audrey asked. She whipped her head around to the sound of another voice.

"The dead pool! Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia, _Liam_. . ." Amber's voice said again. This time, it was like her head was stuck on someone else's body. A _boy's_ body, "Audrey?"

"Audrey. . ." Different voices with the same sound, but various tones, kept calling her name, in both whispers and loud shouts. Everywhere she looked, she saw Amber's face on the many bodies that were bee-lining towards their own lockers or classes. Her heart was thumping in her chest, making her breaths heave up and down. She buzzed through the swarming crowd, feeling as lost as Alice in Wonderland. Then, she bumped into Liam.

"Liam–" she whispered with relief until she was cut off short by the scared look in Liam's eyes. They were filled with anxiety and they just bored into hers until he had the strength to snap out of it and move away.

Audrey was left there, stumped and confused, but still with fear. She felt like she was one of those "special" people who had that sixth sense, who could see ghosts in their head.

But Amber wasn't just a ghost. She was a living hell that followed you everywhere.

She could still hear the whispers of her unknown death, and how Audrey was automatically pinned as a victim. It was chewing away in her insides, but slower than she thought. She kept walking, finally finding Liam who was caught up with Mason. She saw them talking, and she heard Mason ask, "Hey, am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight?"

Liam hesitated, "Uh. . . I'm thinking about it."

"You're not skipping." Mason shook his head.

Liam snipped quickly, "Why not?"

"Because you're on the lacrosse team," Mason answered with his usual excited enthusiasm, "Don't you have to go?"

Audrey knew that look in Mason's eyes and smirk. He wanted something from Liam, whether it was materialistic or not. It was probably his chance to hook up with a guy at the school's bonfire tonight. But other than that, it seemed like he wanted something else, too.

"I don't, uh. . ." Liam looked to his left and stared with a small mortifying look hidden under his features. Audrey wondered if he was seeing something that she was seeing, too. Maybe they were both seeing Amber.

"I-I don't think I can make it." Liam stated.

Mason didn't buy any of it. He concluded firmly, "You're coming, and we're going to find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of, and find me a lacrosse player," Audrey inwardly gagged. But, Mason continued to prattle, "Because statistically speaking, someone on your team has gotta be someone on _my_ team. Alright? Liam?"

Liam looked back at him as he tried not to shriek inside. The look of fear was officially plastered all over his face. After a brief moment, he nodded, "Okay. I'll be there."

With that, he walked away. That was Audrey's cue to realize that the halls were beginning to empty out, and it was beginning to just become herself deserted in the long hallway. She then fled to her first class of the day, Biology.

The whispers were still there, secretly making Audrey want to melt away from her desk. She felt so uncomfortable with people talking about her constantly in third person, like she wasn't even there. How could the popular people even stand this at school? It must be annoying. Audrey's eyes kept shifting everywhere, trying to focus on the whiteboard as the teacher lectured while writing notes on the board. She tried to follow her textbook, but the words were like hieroglyphics to her. Sure, her teacher gave her the pity card, telling her to take it easy and if she needed to leave, there wad nothing stopping her, but what Audrey really wanted was for everything to just ignore what happened to her over the weekend. They weren't her.

"Audrey. . ." A voice called faintly. This time, Audrey knew it wasn't her dead sister.

She turned to the source of the voice, coming from the windows. Outside, she could outline Derek, leaning against the hood of his car, looking straight at her. _Had he been there all this time_, she thought with panic, _what ever happened to the term, 'I need space'?_

Audrey grumbled a curse word under her breath and began to pretend like he wasn't there, watching her as if she was his possessive object.

_Possessive_. The thought made Audrey scoff.

"I heard her sister was like Violet and Garrett." Someone whispered from behind her in a not-so-low voice. Even though she tried to whisper, Audrey could still decipher what she was saying, and she knew it was referring to her and Amber. She then felt a presence burn into her back.

"What? No way!"

"But, she doesn't look like a killer." Whispered another voice.

"Well, you know the term. Looks can be deceiving."

And, that, is very true.

Audrey wanted to cry. She buried her head in her crouched shoulders as she waited for the bell to ring. Then, she sped down to the hall, entering the (thankfully) empty restroom and locking it. Her back slid down the wall as she muffled her sobs, hoping no one in the hallways could hear her.

Time passed by, and Audrey soon began to lose track of it. A ring from her cell phone interrupted her silence, making her pick it up and answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Audrey—_" Audrey groaned, but she heard Derek plead, "_No, don't hang up! Please._"

She snapped, "What do you want?"

"_I wanted to know if you're alright_," he said softly, "_And, I want to know when this is gonna end. You know, us,_" Another tear slid cascaded down her cheek, but she continued to listen without interruption, "_I hate this, Audrey. I don't want you to stay mad or sad at me forever. Please_."

Audrey sniffled, "I don't know. I said I needed time, Derek, and you just show up outside my classroom window, watching me like a hawk. I just don't know, Derek. I need more time."

"_Fine, I'll give you more time, but it's not going to last long. At least let me drop you off home after school today?_"

She fiddled with the hem of her sleeve and pondered for a little minute. She then answered, "I'll think about it."

"_Good enough for me_," he said huskily, "_And Audrey? Please stop crying. I promise you it will get better._"

With that, a small smile seemed to appear on her face. This was what she missed in Derek, or at least the young version. But, they're the same person, I guess. She whispered, "Okay."

After the call, Audrey finally regained herself and prepped herself up, hiding her tears. She peeked her head outside the door, finding no one in particular watching. Then, she headed out and strode down the hallway.

"So that's where you've been this whole time!" A familiar voice said behind her. Audrey turned around to find Liam. She just smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," he breathed with a relaxed smile as he held to one of the straps of his backpack, "I've been looking for you everywhere. I was wondering if. . . If you'd. . Like to go to the bonfire with me?"

"Bonfire?" Audrey asked, trying to hide her laughing smile.

"Yeah, you didn't hear?" He asked, pointing to the intercom, "The school is having a bonfire tonight, and the lacrosse team has to go. I was wondering if you're interested?"

Audrey nodded, swaying her head a little to the left and right, "Um, I'll see what I can do. I'd love to, though!"

"Good, because Mason wants to hook me up with some girls there, but I'm just not ready." Liam joked as he clicked on his thousand watt smile. He then offered, "Mason and I can pick you up and we'll go together."

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Audrey chuckled nervously as she accept Liam's open arm to her. She gladly looped in her arm around his and descend down the hallway slowly.

"So, where should I pick you up, if you don't mind me asking?" Liam asked hesitantly, looking into her eyes.

"The Argent's residence." Audrey replied simply, "I'll text you the address later."

"Okay, I can work with that. How are things between you and Chris, by the way?"

Audrey felt relieved at the mention of his name. A certain memory popped into her head from this morning, just before the two drove down to school. She confided, "I honestly think he is going to adopt me, with everyone gone and all. Today, I saw some papers on the kitchen table, and they were from my social worker for adoption. I'm kind of excited, actually!"

"Congratulations!" Liam nudged her in the rib cage gently and then smirked, "How about we celebrate with that lunch we never got to do."

She smiled, just like old times, "I'd love to."

**A/N- Sooo, idk if I should still post this (the better edited version) on wattpad, because of no response. I NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE! Even if it's just a 'no' then I'll have a full answer. Also, I have been reading your reviews recently and I've concluded that I will make Audrey end up with Liam in this story, but overall sometime in the middle or end of the series, SOMETIME ****_SOON_**** MAYBE, I will make Audrey and Derek together, since that is what you guys asked for. after all, this was made to be a Liam Dunbar story but a lot of you want it otherwise. ANYWAYS, please leave all feedback below! I need to hear from you as much as I can! hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! have a good saturday and a safe labor day weekend xx**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

The kerosene spilled over the barks of wood that were encaged by many barbs of wire, which was actually sculpted to look like a tornado. Thanks to her and the art committee, they think they did a pretty good job, especially since it was fire safe. She continued to let loose, draping her arms around Liam's neck as he held an empty soda bottle in hand. They continued to sway with the music as the heat from the fire radiated on their skin.

Audrey felt like she as free again, like she never knew of the supernatural. It was like she wasn't a shifter at all. She was a regular high schooler trying out all the shit teens did in their high school years. Heck, she wasn't even thinking about Derek, whom she confidently rejected after school. She needed him off her life for now.

Once it got too hot, Liam and Audrey slowed down their swaying pace until they finally stopped. He yelled through the music, "I think Mason is calling me! I'll go find him."

All Audrey did was nod as she continued moving to the hard beat. She laughed at how foolish she must have been looking, at how drunk she was, and how she just randomly grabbed another person and started dancing with her. She didn't care though, she was living the "dream."

"I'm Ana!" The girl said through the music.

"Audrey!" She introduced herself. Just then, she could make an outline through the crowd, that was unnoticeably stalking toward her. It was Derek. She groaned and took Ana's hand, "Let's go sit down!"

The two found Mason, Liam, and another kid drinking on a bench, especially Liam. They sat on the side, watching as they try not to interfere with Mason and Liam's argument.

"You're not gonna tell me to slow down?" Liam asked after chugging half of the plastic bottle that was filled with spiked cola.

"Actually, I was gonna say 'keep drinking'!" Mason shrugged off nonchalantly, "I think you should get drunk! And, I mean stumbling, falling-on-your-ass, passed out _drunk_."

Liam scoffed a small chuckle, "Why?"

"Maybe then, when I ask you what's going on, you'll be too drunk to lie."

Liam stayed silent, along with Audrey while Ana just stood next to her, curling on the sandy blonde boy's hair. Inside, Audrey was furious at Mason for acting this way. She also felt sympathetic for Liam, wanting to run and give him a big bear hug. Mason doesn't know what goes on in his head, and he shouldn't. It's called a matter of personal space.

"I'm not asking, 'cos I wanna know," Mason added, "I'm asking 'cos, I wanna help."

Liam just gazed off to the dancing crowd, looking at the mingling bodies scatter across the grassy and concrete field. He spotted Scott and Malia, one who was watchful and the other trying to act as careless as she can. He then pointed out, "I'm gonna get another drink. And, yeah," He threw the bottle onto the ground, "Getting drunk." He then left, leaving Mason dumbfounded.

Audrey nudged him in the rib, causing him to hiss in mock pain. "What?" He called out.

"If Liam doesn't want to tell you anything, then he shouldn't." Audrey scolded. Mason scoffed and shook his head. He looked back at Audrey and suddenly guffawed into boisterous laughter. Audrey felt confused, "What's so funny?"

"Because you're defending him— the guy who had almost hit you on the first week of school, and then all of a sudden, you start hanging out with him. First, you guys hated each other and then you stuck like magnets? Goi to each other's houses, sneaking out with each other. And it's like, you've turned just like him. You're not telling me anything either!" He prattled.

"What do you mean? I tell you everything, Mason, and you know that!" Audrey yelled. On the side, Ana took the guy, and dragged him to the sea of drunk dancers, giving Audrey and Mason some space. As Audrey was about to open her mouth again, Liam sauntered back with a filled red solo cup. He had another one in his hand and handed it to Audrey, who nodded in gratitude. She shot Mason a glare before sitting back down on the other side of the bench, away from him, before drinking up.

Liam took another chug at his drink, leaning back on the bench. This time, he stumbled a little backwards before slowly falling down onto the ground. Audrey held out her hand, trying to pull up his heavy weight of a hand, but was then dragged down next to him. They giggled.

"Oh, I spilled my drink all over your jersey!" Audrey hiccuped.

Liam chuckled huskily, pulling a strand of her hair away from her the front of her face. He said, "I spilled some of my drink on you, too."

Audrey cocked an eyebrow, looking down on her shirt. She didn't find any stains on herself, nor did she feel any clothing really sticking to her body besides the sweat. "Where?" She asked.

"Here." He then brought his face down to her level, catching her lips with his own. He molded against her as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, responding immediately without hesitation. It wasn't like they were going to remember all this in the morning anyway. Audrey felt a warm feeling surge through her body, then shocking her like an electric field. Her cheeks burned at the softness of his alcoholic lips. To sum it up, he was intoxicating to her.

**_Mason_**

"Okay, you guys," Mason interjected through the moment, "Too much PDA. Come on." He pulled Audrey up to her feet as she fell against his arms while he pulled Liam up with his other hand. Audrey just giggled, suddenly falling down on the bench.

"You're gonna have a major headache tomorrow!" Mason chuckled with a grimace. He still wanted to be friends with her, and he thought that maybe since Audrey was too drunk, she didn't mean to pull out all that anger onto him. He knew that the first thing in the morning, he'll make sure he finds Audrey, if she even makes it to school tomorrow, and apologize.

"Do you need help?" A guy asked. He was tall and broad with stubble all over his chin. Mason has seen him around, but he can't quite put a name to his face. Either or, he thought the guy was hot, with his jet black hair and tan skin, with green eyes. _Lord have mercy._

"Um, yeah, have you seen Scott McCall?" Mason asked.

The guy looked around, pointing at Scott, "There he is! How about I help Audrey? I'm not gonna do anything, I'm just gonna take her to a restroom."

Mason knotted his eyebrows in suspicion, "How do I know that what you're saying is true?"

"Because I know her, and she knows me, too." He replied.

Mason sighed, looking at Audrey's almost-unconscious state. He gave in, "Alright, but listen, if you mess with my sunflower, I will–"

"I get it." He stated firmly, grasping onto Mason's pointed finger, which was poking his chest. He let go of it, throwing it back to his side as he made his way to pick up Audrey.

Mason asked, "What's your name again?"

The guy looked at him, piercing through his head. "Derek Hale." He replied. He then walked away with Audrey in his arms. Meanwhile, Mason went to find Liam, who was now nowhere to be found. He looked for Scott.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Audrey stumbled a little as her foot twisted against the concrete floor. She was not mentally cursing at herself for wearing her good wedges. She hiccuped again as she awed at all the blurry glory.

"You're so jittery for such a drunkie." The man whom she clung onto commented. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to ignore her bilious throat.

"I guess." She simply said before she collapsed onto a warm leather cushion. She laid back, taking in her vicinity. It looked like a car. She asked, "Where are we going?"

"Some place to make sure you're sober again." He replied.

Audrey nodded as she stifled a big yawn croaking out her throat. She leaned her head back as she closed her eyes. She was suddenly jolted awake as she felt the anonymous guy nudge her.

"You have to stay awake if you don't want to get a headache." He said.

She just didn't care anymore. Blinking a few times too many, her eyesight began to clear a little bit. Right next to her was none other than Derek, who was watching her closely.

"Audrey?" He called.

"Derek?" She asked herself.

"Stay awake."

"I wouldn't if it didn't make me lose the sight of you!" She giggled.

Derek tried not to smile, but he masked his face good. He held up his blank bland face that Stiles would describe him as when he's not a "sour wolf." Now, she knew why everyone called him that. With that, he turned on the ignition and began to drive to his loft.

Audrey laid in the car, staring out the window and watched the houses fly back. Slowly, they disappeared into trees just like the darkness became darker than usual. It wasn't as eerie as it looked when there was some small classical music playing in the background. Everyone knew how much Audrey loved her cello music at this hour.

Once they arrived, she tried to help herself out on her own, but she failed miserably. She couldn't open the handle right, making her falter a few times, but when she finally did it, she fell into the arms of amused Derek. He scooped her legs up and carried her like a bride that would walk to their new home. He settled her on the bed and she took in the new laundry scent that filled her lungs up already.

**_Derek Hale_**

Derek watched how Audrey hugged his pillow tightly. He took the duvet covers and veiled it over her body, making sure that she was comfortable, but he needed her to stay awake. As he was about to get her a glass of water, he felt a tug on his leather jacket.

"Don't go yet." Audrey croaked.

Derek narrowed his eyes, "I'm just going to get you some water and an aspirin. I'll be back in less than a minute."

She pouted, but let go. Ever since Derek had lost his power as a werewolf, he needed to update his stock when it came to medical needs. He no longer had the power to heal, thus making him buy all these remedies and medicine to cure his weak states. He pulled out an aspirin, taking out two tablets and filled up a glass of water. Like he said, he came back in less than a minute. He placed what he had on the bedside desk.

"Thanks." Audrey murmured, "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I'm probably the main reason why you're back from the dead, so it's my duty to make sure you're safe." He said huskily.

"But, I am safe. Maybe not in my head right now, but I'm still safe. Everyone gets drunk and they stumble, they pass out, and they sleep. But, they still happen to get themselves back on their feet."

"Yeah, but what happens when they find out what you are?" Derek asked pointedly, "Remember, you're a late blooming shifter. You're prone to get headaches, probably more massive than werewolves on a full moon, but you still get headaches so often. What would you think would happen when you're drunk off your ass?"

Audrey pursed her lips and slumped her shoulders. She whispered, "I don't know."

"_'I don't know'_ is certainly right." Derek spat, "I'm trying my best to keep you alive again, Audrey. It's like God gave me a second chance to have you, not dying in my arms like last time or what happened to Paige. I don't want to lose you again, not after what happened that night," he took a chair and sat down beside her.

He whispered, "I'm doing this because I care about you, and I. . . still love you."

Audrey looked at him with a new gleam in her eye. She didn't smile with her teeth showing, it was just a chaste grin as she tried to read through him. Derek just gave her a look of hope, highly doubting that she'll ever say the same. And, he was fine with that.

"I may not remember everything from my past, but from what my flashbacks gave me, I had a good life," she began, "Sometimes it made me think that if I ever get all those memories back, would I ever be the same person as before, or would I still act the same as I am now? I don't if my identities are the same, but with all that I've experienced now, I have a great feeling that they're not. Not everything is the same, Derek, but I do think I miss being the old 'me'.

"But, you know what still stayed the same? It's the fact that I. . . still love you, too."

Derek's heartbeat began pounding in his chest. He tried his best not to make it seem obvious but for once, he can't what he was feeling. Audrey laid her head back onto the pillow as she held onto the blanket tightly.

She whispered repeatedly to herself, "I still _love_ you. I still love you, Derek, and it has been the worst, yet the best feeling of my entire life. Probably the best and worst feeling of both of my lives." Slowly, she drifted off before falling into deep slumber.

The corners of Derek's lips twitched up into a satisfying grin, leaving her to her peaceful state. Suddenly, his phone rang, making him jump a little and scurry to silent it, not wanting to wake up Audrey. Once he found it, he looked at the caller ID, finding that it was Braeden. He knew something was in trouble.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

It was raining outside, or so she heard. Her head had hurt and the sound of small thunder wasn't really helping her either. Derek was right about getting drunk as a shifter. Her head was practically trying to kill her. She found herself in Allison's bed, back in the Argent resident. For a second, she thought she was at Derek's place, getting comfortable in his bed as he sat beside her at her care. She even remembered how she accidentally professed how much she loved Derek, but she guessed she was mistaken.

Audrey looked at the clock on her bedside table, finding that it was just 2 am. She wondered who brought her home, because she knew that for certain that she didn't just walk home. She got out of bed and placed on some socks to decrease the squeaky noise she made on the hardwood floor. She slowly creeped out of her bedroom.

"Chris?" She called out quietly.

"Don't go yet." A male voice said. Audrey turned to her side to see Derek. He looked the same as what she thought he looked like before, but with a little sweat and dirt on his clothes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because," Chris finally came into view with a stack of papers in his gloved hand, "You're finally adopted."

**A/N- I wonder how you guys feel about Audrey being a new Argent. . . please don't be mad at me aha. I still love Allison with all my heart.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**_Audrey Mendler_**

Chris wasn't there to drop her off in the morning. For the first day of him actually being her father, he was absent, but he had an excuse. Leaving a note on the kitchen table, he said that he had an important errand to run and that he promised to be back and spend the night with her and take her out to eat. Audrey shrugged, not minding. Maybe this meant that she could skip school. But then again, she would have to face it one day or another. She sighed as she stopped drinking her morning tea and wandered off into the hallways, finding the storage closet.

_Ah, here we go,_ she thought. Ever since she graduated eighth grade, she promised herself that she would learn how to ride a bike before going onto high school. That way, she didn't feel like such a lame outsider. She carefully took it out of the door, checking its tires and having a small honking check on the small horn. She was even glad that it had a basket so she could put her bag on it instead of lugging it on her back. She then realized that this must have been Allison's. She huffed a sympathetic sigh, but left to school with it anyway.

Once she arrived, she found Liam, who sincerely waved at her. She smiled and parked her bike, locking it with the chains she had found lugging around the basket. She then caught up with the young beta and gave him a hug.

"Hey," she breathed before looking into his eyes, trying to read through, "Are you okay?"

He nodded while cocking an eyebrow, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Audrey shrugged, "I don't know. He seemed pretty upset last night. Have you seen him?"

Liam shook his head, "I honestly think he's trying to avoid me. I kind of saw him earlier near my locker, but he just walked away. Where's Chris?"

"Errands. But, guess what!" She tugged on his shirt as she dragged him into the school corridors. Liam chuckled, amused yet confused at the same time. In a way, he was also anxious, too, "What?"

Audrey opened up her locker, exchanging her books, then sending him a crooked smile. She jumped a little in place like a bunny that had just accidentally taken steroids, "I got adopted!"

Liam's jaw dropped in surprised, but the smile was evident on his face. He hugged her, "That's great! Congratulations!" Audrey kept his hold longer than what she usually had for. She needed his embrace, his warmth, telling her that this is still high school and that he was still a boy. She was still a girl and they were both still human. That, and it was getting pretty chilly from the AC. Liam continued, "I'm happy that you're happy."

Audrey smiled and noticed something that was about to occur. A kiss. The gap began to close in between them as Liam leaned forward slowly, noses brushing at the tip. Their eyelids closed as Audrey's back leaned against her locker door. She then heard him ask in a husky whisper, "Do you remember anything from the bonfire?"

She stopped, "What do you mean?"

Liam backed away from her, sighing as he looked to the ground. He shook his head and shrugged as the bell rang, "Forget about it."

"No, you asked me what happened," Audrey tugged on his sleeve, "I obviously did something serious. What did I do?"

Liam shook his head and held onto the straps of his backpack. He gulped and said, "I'll tell you later." He caught sight of Mason, who was apparently watching with surveillance the whole time. He looked away quickly, pretending not to be noticed as he sped walk to his first class. Audrey followed him, holding Liam's promise at that. She sat beside Mason, who didn't even turn to take a glimpse at her. Audrey mourned quietly as she tried to focus in class.

The silent treatment went on after that, even during second period when they were paired to do a mini project. Audrey ended up doing all the work, which made her grieve in agony. She tried to trail behind Mason, but he was too ahead of her.

Audrey sighed and mentally cursed herself and continued trying to find him. Just then, she spotted him being stopped, letting the rest of the students slip by them. Until then, it was beginning to just empty to the three of them— her, Mason, and Liam. Audrey crossed her arms, "You can't hide forever, you know."

Mason huffed an aggravated and annoyed sigh and turned to Audrey, raising his eyebrows, "Oh, really? How about you guys? You guys can't hide forever, either."

Audrey stiffened in place, diverting her eye from him to Liam, then looking back to Mason._ Does he know?_ she thought. Liam asked, "What do you mean?"

"Are you serious?" Mason scoffed, "I know what you guys are hiding from me. It's pretty obvious."

Liam widened his eyes a little, just enough for Mason not to notice. Audrey clench her fists and scratched her palm with her own fingernails. She swore she felt a small bead of sweat starting to fall down the side of her forehead.

"Well?" Mason asked, "Isn't this the part where you guys tell me that you're not 'hiding anything' from me?"

Audrey parted her mouth, but her voice was inaudible. Liam spoke for her, "No."

"What?" Mason and Audrey asked in sync.

"No, we're not hiding anything from you," Liam said slightly shakily, "In fact, I was going to tell you soon. . . But first, what do you think we're hiding from you? You know, just to clear things up between all of us."

"Well, you guys are always together," Mason said slowly, "and you guys are always sneaking out. . . And, I know Audrey always sneaked into the locker rooms when you were alone, and make noise. . . I think we all know where I'm going with this,"

All three of them exchanged glances at each other. Mason finally stated, "You guys are dating behind my back."

Audrey's eyebrows rose in surprise as she sent a look to a surprised Liam. They both hadn't seen it coming. Staring, Liam and Audrey slowly came to the exception of the thought, figuring it as a way to substitute their real secret of being supernatural creatures. They nodded, "Yeah. We're dating."

Mason scoffed, turning it into a soft chuckle, "Then why are you guys hiding that from me? Do you guys really not trust me? Or do you think that I won't accept it? Because, truthfully I—"

"No, Mason, we were just trying to find the right time." Liam interrupted gently. Audrey nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Mason said, "Are you sure?"

They both nodded again, "We're sure."

Audrey felt a weight clasp around her hand. She didn't need to see who it was, she knew it was all for show. She looked up and sent a fake warm smile to Liam, burying her head in his side, just like she had done while they were in the carnival. She had always like the warm heat he always radiated and when he was in his furry transformation, it felt like she was leaning on her favorite couch.

Mason grinned, "Now, why do you think I would ban this? You guys are happy, and that's what I want my best friends to be. And, I actually want you guys to stay happy, no matter what happens to you guys. You guys are all I have, you know?"

In a way, Audrey did know. He was all she really had, too, besides Liam and possibly Derek. Maybe a little Lydia, some Stiles and Scott, and slightly Kira and Malia. Also, now that she was adopted, Chris had become a big patron of her life. She had a pretty nice family, even if there wasn't any same blood involved. She smiled at Mason and pulled him into a group hug.

After what seemed like such a short time, the intercom from above announced, _"Audrey Mendler to the main office. I repeat, Audrey Mendler to the main office now please. Thank you!_"

Audrey cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but obeyed the oral orders. She grabbed her bag from the floor and headed down, leaving Mason behind, but Liam trailing by her side. She waved to Mason, making sure that she never made it seem like they were leaving him out now that they confessed a huge lie to him. But, he doesn't know it's a lie. She finally arrived, looking at the office lady with her glasses perked at the end of her nose bridge. She pushed them up, getting a better look at Audrey and Liam, and smiled with her chapped lips.

"Audrey Mendler, right?" She nodded. "You're leaving early. Here's your slip and meet your guardian outside."

Audrey nodded slowly, still unsure of what was going on right now. Maybe Chris decided to pick her up early for a celebratory lunch? No, he would want her to stay in school as much as she can. She looked at Liam, silently pleading that she won't exit the building alone.

"I'll come with you." Liam offered, taking her hand.

The two left outside, meeting the same black car that gave her a bunch of memories. The driver's window rolled down, revealing Derek and the girl that was in his loft that other night next to him. Audrey frowned, "What's going on?"

"You need to come with us. It's urgent," Derek demanded, "You, too, Liam."

"Why are we needed?" Liam asked.

"Because," The girl spoke up, "We need as many fighters as we can. We don't know how many fighters are gonna come and get us— all of us."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Audrey asked in slow anger boiling under her skin.

"The dead pool," Derek mentioned, "The killings are getting faster, and getting stronger. The codes are easily getting broken and the number of our dead pool list keeps increasing. We need to fight for ourselves, Audrey."

"But, I'm not ready," she then gestured to herself and Liam, "We're not ready. I can't fully control my powers yet."

Derek rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his face, scrunching his nose in distaste. The girl put a hand on his wrist gently, making Audrey twist her face in mock disgust. She was clingy. The girl then spoke, "Then you're going to train while we fight. That way, if we don't win this battle, and there will be a next, you _will_ be ready and _will_ fight with us. We can't lose more than we have already lost now, and that includes you two. Now hop in."

Audrey groaned as she took Liam's hand, silently asking him if he was up for the journey. Indeed, he was scared, but he already stepped by Audrey, opening the car door and gesturing Audrey to jump in first. He hopped in after, letting Derek drive off in his unusual speed.

They headed down to the woods. Audrey wondered where Derek and the girl were taking them to train, since she never really knew of an active location that stood in the middle of trees, leaves, and animals. The ride didn't take long, though. As she looked to her left, she found Liam a little tense in place. His hands clutched onto the leather seats as he stared out to the front of the road, while his arms were as stiff as poles. His expression resembled so much fright and fear, especially through his eyes. Audrey scooted closer to him and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Too much PDA." She heard Derek snap slightly from the front. He didn't move except for his hands on the steering wheel. It was like the slightest thing that he heard or saw from the rear view mirror ticked him off. Audrey rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Liam's shoulder, only to piss him off even more. Derek's hands gripped on the wheel as Audrey smirked in satisfaction. They were "dating" anyways.

The car came to a slow stop in front of the familiar warehouse that Audrey had been in before. The memories were still intact in her brain, and it was replaying like a stop motion film. She turned to Liam, who gave her a small grin. They heard Derek speak, "Near this warehouse is the factory, over there down the street. If you need anything, come to the last floor. That's where me and Braeden will be."

The two teens nodded as they filed out of the car. As she was about to close the door, she heard Derek say as more than just a quiet murmur, "Be safe, Audrey."

Audrey nodded as her salute before skipping up to Liam and entering the dusty warehouse. Everything was still in place as she quickly dialed in the code on the panel. Liam threw the warehouse door open, revealing the modern furnished glory. Compared to the outside, this warehouse seemed like a rich place that was beautifully made and forgotten. Audrey immediately went for the simulator to work on her shooting skills.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

As Audrey walked inside, Liam decided to lean against the pane glass, watching her tutorial begin. He watched her as she stepped onto the platform with her bow and arrow in hand, and her head down. Her eyes were closed as board began moving, serving as targets. Just then, she slowly looked up and turned around quickly as she swiftly took out a bow and shot her first target that was heading behind her. Liam watched in awe.

It had only been around two weeks that Audrey had known of her ability to shift into many things, but archery? He didn't know that was an added talent, unless it was apart of her powers. Yet, he had been turned in a range of about two months now, and he still didn't fully know what to do with himself. He sighed, clenching his hands in the hand-railing in front of him. He stepped away and worked on his arms, not knowing what else to do.

He had lacrosse games, tests to study for, but he can't get his mind off of how he was going to live for the next 24 hours, let alone the first twelve. He laid his weight bar back onto the shelf and ran his hand through his face and hair. After doing more exercises, he ran out to gain some fresh air. Then, he felt Audrey's presence stalking toward him.

"Hey," Audrey said as she sat across from him on the bench, grabbing a towel to wipe off the sheer coat of sweat on her skin, "What's wrong?"

Liam shrugged, "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh come on," Audrey scoffed, placing her hand on top of his, "You have that puppy dog frown on your face. Tell me!"

He looked at her and tilted his head a little. For a moment, he was actually going to confide, but he knew it was best to not mention it to someone like her. Or anyone for that matter. It was a personal issue.

"No."

"_Please?_" She scooted closer.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked his palms began to grow clammy. The images of the Berserkers popped into his head, and he could picture one lurking behind him right now in this old, dingy warehouse.

Audrey threw the towel to the side and sat cross-legged next to him, much closer to him than before. She narrowed her eyes at him and answered softly, "Because I'm all you have. I mean, sure you have Mason and some other lacrosse friends, other schoolmates, but do they really know you? Do they know that you turn into this wolf, and you can't control it on a full moon? Liam, I'm practically the only one that knows that secret, just like you know mine. I'm all you have, and you're all that I have, too."

Liam looked up to see her face reddening as her eyes glistened with fresh tears refusing to fall down. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back softly for comfort. He then mumbled reluctantly, "I know, but I'm scared. I'm too scared."

Audrey squeezed him back tight as her legs swung over his. She nuzzled her nose on the crook of his neck as she whispered, "Me too."

"Really?" Liam asked incredulously, "You don't seem to be as scared as me."

Audrey scoffed and looked at him directly, shaking her head, "I'm just as scared as you, but maybe for different things. For example, I'm still scared that I may never end up figuring out all of my powers since every shifter I know is dead. I'm also scared that something is just going to pop up behind me and just end my life, or someone else's. I don't want anyone to die because of this dead pool. Especially not you, Liam."

"I'm not going to die, and neither are you." Liam reassured, placing his hands on her arms. He shook his head, looking out into the distance, "I just want a normal life again."

"I never had a normal life now that I think about it," Audrey added in her own opinion, "I'm not supposed to be living again, and I was living with a bunch of liars, well maybe with the exception of my dad."

"Don't say that!" Liam furrowed his eyebrows and held her arms tighter, "You obviously have a reason to live, and I'm thankful you are living today."

"But, what if I have to die again?" Audrey asked in a croaked tone, "I may still be a shifter, but I'm obviously batting for the other team. That means I'm no longer in use with the Benefactor."

Liam shook his head, cupping her face. As soon as he leaned in, he began to notice a pattern of noises coming from a distance. Audrey must have noticed too since she stood up and backed away behind Liam. He guarded her with his arms open and his feet in a stance. Slowly, they crept up behind a bush, watching a series of soldiers filing into the factory. Audrey and Liam looked at each other, both knowing that this meant trouble.

The two ran back into the warehouse, grabbing the machinery that was hidden for emergency use in the back corner of the training arena. They then silently followed the army of men inside the warehouse, preparing for war.

**_Audrey Mendler_**

They were hunters. Audrey noticed how they all were in heavy gear with the bullet proof vests and the masks with their weaponry hooked on their belts and in their gloved hands. It looked like the same material that Chris had shown her before.

"He's on the dead pool, look!" Shouted one of the hunters.

Audrey turned to see Liam tense up at the sound of the voice. Suddenly, he wolfed out and growled in fury. At this moment, Audrey took the chance to mark the first move. She rose her bow and swiftly took an arrow, shooting it at the guy. Then, they all came toward them.

Audrey turned around, feeling the source of presence behind her, and knocked a soldier with her elbow, using her skills of self defense. She felt her eyes go black, raising her hand that now held the black claws, and swipe on his chest. She took another arrow and shot the guy from the other angle.

One man rose up his gun, pointing it at Liam. He hesitated, "Why are we trying to kill two kids?"

"Because they are on the dead pool list!" The other man yelled at him, hitting him in the back of the head, "Now, shoot them or else we won't have that money!"

Audrey aimed her next arrow at the shooter, letting Liam scurry to fight whoever was not in her sight view. She struck him at his chest, making him fall backwards to the floor, a pool of blood slowly seeping through his back.

Guess those bulletproof vests never worked.

They continued to fight with a sense of hope tingling through each mark they made on their opponents. They gravely gave out their best silent wishes to Scott and the others, praying that they are making it out safe.

"Audrey!" Liam yelled.

Once Audrey turned around, she felt something pierce at her stomach. Her ears buzzed, blocking out the rest of the voices and noises surrounding her. She just looked at everything, making no movement. She looked at how the whole army still kept fighting Liam, tackling him down like a bunch of football players. Liam still struggled, yelling and clawing his way out. Then, Audrey looked down at herself and noticed the stream of blood oozing out of the center of her ribs. She blinked multiple times, hoping that this wasn't real.

But it was.

Suddenly, everything stopped. "The dead pool has been terminated!" One guy yelled, "I repeat, the dead pool has been terminated!"

"_Get out!_" Another person roared through the building. Audrey turned and saw Liam, heaving up and down with his shoulders squared. The men evacuated immediately, leaving him and Audrey by themselves.

Liam ran by Audrey's side as she faintly fell to the ground. She whimpered as the pain began to spread throughout her body. She sniffled, no matter how much she tried to stop herself.

"L-Liam. . ." She croaked but he hushed her like a lullaby.

"It's okay," He cooed, "I'm here."

He brushed away strands of her hair before taking out her sheath of arrows from her back. Audrey nodded at him as he looked at her warily while clutching onto the hem of her shirt. He lifted it up slowly, examining the bullet that struck through her. Right next to it was an unfamiliar scar that seemed to have been bruising for a long period of time. Audrey ignored the confused look on his face.

She knew it was over. Her life had come to an end. . . Again. She never knew how heartbroken she can get as she watched Liam cry above her. He shook his head and held onto Audrey's hand, sniffling quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Audrey. I'm so sorry!"

Audrey didn't have the strength to reply back, nor the time. The pack had gone down to the first floor, finding her laying on the floor on Liam's lap, on the verge to unconsciousness. She looked at the two familiar faces coming into view above her.

"Audrey?" Derek breathed incredulously.

Suddenly, Audrey was drifted to one last flashback. It was the day she had died for the first time.

_"Audrey, no," The young Derek Hale said as he held onto her hand, "Stay with me. Please."_

_He carried her to the front of his house, giving up as Audrey sputtered blood from her lips, collapsing to the ground of crunched leaves. She didn't mind the dirt anymore, nor how cold it was. She was already dead._

_"Derek. . ." She managed to say._

_Tears were falling onto her clothes, and it wasn't just hers. She looked down at herself, looking at the arrow that stuck out of her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed. _

_"No, no, open your eyes, Audrey." Derek sniffled, "Please! I can't lose you!"_

_"But, Derek, I have to go. . ." _

She repeated those words again, over and over as they echoed in her head. "But, Derek, I have to go. . ." She mumbled. Her mind drifted off again.

_"No, no you don't. Maybe, maybe I can turn you! Anything, anything, to keep you awake and alive," Derek prattled, "Audrey, I'll do anything to make sure you're okay! I'll train you on the full moon, I'll help you learn how to shift, I'll even run away with you if you feel like you need to. Just please stay with me, Audrey. I love you."_

_"But, what if I'm okay with dying?" Audrey asked groggily. She clutched onto his hand tighter as the pain soared through her body more heavily than before. She was finally tilting on the brink to the heavens. _

_"I love you."_

And, she finally closed her eyes, welcoming the dark abyss.

**A/N- I am really sorry for being such a shitty updater now. but, I hope you like how Audrey and Liam are finally kicking it off now! well, besides the ending lol. don't kill me!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

**_Liam Dunbar_**

"Help! Help us, please!" Liam cried out as he held onto Audrey's lifeless body. Derek just stared at her, still shocked at what was before him.

Scott and the rest of the pack ran down, finding the three of them in a huddle. They all watched with wide eyes at the scene as the wind began to pierce the air, singing their death lullaby. Kira gasped, holding onto Scott. Malia's lips were parted widely, and Stiles was the first to step forward. His eyes were glazed as he scanned Audrey's now-pale body. He breathed, "What happened?"

Liam stuttered with fright clear in his eyes as the images kept replaying back in his mind, "I- We, we fought those soldiers a-a-and-"

"and what, Liam?" Scott asked.

"One of them shot her."

Everyone surrounded her closer, watching her painfully as she tries to regain her breaths heavily. She coughs and whimpers Liam's name inaudibly. He tends to her, stroking her hair and pulling her close.

"We have to get her to a hospital now." Lydia said. She bent down to their levels and felt the coolness of Audrey's lifeless hand. Lydia nodded her head with affirmation, "Definitely now."

Derek took care of Audrey's body, carrying her like a broken dove while Braeden tried to keep her breath still intact. She led the way to the car as Stiles, Scott, and the rest of them climbed into the blue jeep, starting it up to lead the way. Everyone filed in, except for Liam.

"I'm sorry, Liam," Kira squeaked, "There's not enough room anymore. Maybe you could try Derek's car?"

Liam gulped but nodded relentlessly. He didn't want to be in the same space as Derek, knowing that he was going to be in for an awkward ride, and maybe even one where he was going to get yelled at. He knows that it was his fault for letting Audrey get shot, but what can he ever do? They were both minors and helpless.

"I'll go with Derek." Stiles volunteered, hopping out of the other side of the jeep and running to Derek's car, knocking on the back door. Liam sighed and replaced Stiles' warm seat, closing the car door. Liam glanced at Scott, who was giving him a reassuring look before he shifted the stick and drove off.

By the time they were at the hospital, Derek was rushing at extreme speed. It was like you can almost mistaken him for a werewolf again. Morosely, Liam just stood aside, not wanting to block anyone's path. He watched Audrey being placed onto a gurney while Mrs. McCall felt the pulse on her palm and temperature on her forehead. She ordered, "Okay, this is serious. She's losing her blood flow because of the wound and it's draining her really fast. We're taking her to the ER stat. Scott, you and your friends stay here. No moving, no coming. She needs to get medical aid as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded, getting comfortable even with a little anxiety still lurking in their bodies. Malia leaned her head on Stiles' shoulder, whispering, "I hope she'll make it. I know how much she means to you."

Stiles rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, "I know. She'll make it."

Liam watched and sighed, fumbling with his fingers guiltily. His eyes averted to Scott and Kira, who were the strongest of the group, alongside Braeden. She just sat there, looking slightly glum compared to Derek. He was agitated and worried with fury. His knee wouldn't stop moving like a nervous person would. He was doing something any other worried loved one was doing— "waiting."

It was hours on end until was placed in a calmer environment. Thankfully, she had the privilege of not having a neighbor in the room she was assigned to, which gave everyone the ease to crowd around the tiny space. There was just one problem.

She was in a coma.

"Now, now," Mrs. McCall waved over, "Audrey needs a little space. The slightest thing right now could trigger her to go into cardiac arrest so I suggest only around two people go at a time. Maybe even one in this case."

"I'll go first," Derek stood, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine! Does anyone want to go with him?"

"I'll go with him." Liam volunteered, "I need to see Audrey."

"No, I'm not letting you go with me." Derek hissed.

Liam turned to him, his cheeks beginning to boil up inside. His jaw tensed, "Why not?"

"Because you—" Just as Derek could ever size up to Liam, Scott intervened, "Derek, just let him go!"

Derek sent Scott a piercing glare before going back to Melissa's side. Braeden pursed her lips and just sat there, murmuring, "Derek, just let him go. He didn't mean this."

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Derek!" Liam said. His fists were clenched tightly as his face began to burn red. At any moment, he was about to wolf out as blood starts trickling down his palm. Scott opened unwrapped Liam's fingers, grabbing a cloth from Melissa and wrapped it around his hand. Liam just shook his head, looking nowhere but at the ground. He surrendered, falling onto the chair behind him and slouched.

"I just need to see Audrey." He whispered.

"And you will." Melissa comforted as she crouched down to his level, "Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to Mr. Grumpy Cat over here. I'll take you to see Audrey."

Liam looked up and nodded. He got up slowly and followed Derek, who was annoyed and frustrated already, and Melissa. He did keep his distance from the two, but once he saw Audrey, he ran.

**_Derek Hale_**

If anyone in the world had to make a true statement about anything, Derek would say that he was the one that always had bad luck with love. His past loved ones had died under his watch and care, and all Derek could do now was try not to remember them all. Especially with his reliving ex-girlfriend laying before him, probably on her death bed by now.

He watched Liam grab a chair and roll to Audrey's side, taking her hand. His face was cascading tears that landed on her lifeless palm and Derek couldn't help but feel heartbroken by the scene. This was mini Derek going through the same cycle all over again— watching his loved one die before his eyes.

Audrey seemed to look better than when he found her in that warehouse. This time, she actually looked peaceful, just like when she died the first time. Her eyes were closed not too tight, her lips were parted just by the slightest, as if she was just asleep. Derek wished.

"_I'm sorry. . ._" Liam kept whispering as he sobbed.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. Just watching Audrey like this for the second time struck him harder than watching her for the first time. He remembered the time when Audrey feared of her death, but once it came to that moment, she accepted it relentlessly but in total bliss. She wasn't afraid anymore, just like now. He needed to leave.

Standing up, Derek rushed out of the room, taking the way of the hallway. He didn't want to see Braeden anymore, nor anyone else. He felt guilty for letting all of this happen, just like always. But this time, much like the other times, he felt that he could've done something to avoid all of this. But that was life, and it always had certain things that lead to certain events that will definitely benefit everyone in the future, much like this one.

**_Liam Dunbar_**

"I'm sorry. . ." Liam began. His focus was on Audrey, and no one else. He didn't even care if Derek was in the room, though he had left no longer than two minutes ago. He needed to tell Audrey everything. "I'm sorry you're here right now and not at home with Chris or with Derek or Stiles or Malia or anyone else, having the time of your life. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I knew I should've looked out for you more and protected you, but I'm so weak, just like right now.

"I don't even know if you can hear me right now, really. But, I'm just going to risk the chance. I love you. I've never told anyone this, not even Mason, but that's because he would end up teasing me about it 24/7. But, yeah, and I've never loved anyone like I love you. I'm serious, Audrey. I may not really show it, but I was just afraid of what you would say. I'm not the greatest guy out there that you would automatically like. Heck, when we first met, I just knew you hated me, because I hated you. But trust me, I never hated you. Maybe annoyed, but never hate. Audrey, you don't have to tell me anything. You can pretend I never said all of this, but all I ask of you is to please stay. Stay with us, Audrey. We need you. I need you."

Once he finished, he looked for another minute, searching for any response in her eyes. However, there wasn't anything there but the blankness of oblivion. As Liam was about to give up, he widened his eyes a little. He looked down at his attached hand with Audrey's. He swore that he felt her hand move.

**A/N- I haven't updated in forever, and I don't think I can even update until after two weeks! I have midterms starting tomorrow and the week after are PSATs (ugh). pray for me. **

**btw this story isn't even over yet! and I'm already planning a sequel in the making that takes place befor season 5 starts! do you guys think I should start planning it? leave a review below ****_please_****!**


End file.
